Crash
by Violet King
Summary: Bella and Edward get in a car accident on Bella's way to work. If Bella's alarm clock went off and she had not been rushing to get to work, they would have never met. It was all fate. What else will fate deal Edward and Bella? AH AU
1. Crash

Crash

I was sitting in the most beautiful meadow. The tall grass tickled my knees an I stood spinning, with my face to the warm yellow sun. I could hear a stream trickling somewhere behind the majestic trees that surrounded me at the edge of the meadow. I giggled happily as I fell back into the sweet smelling flowers. I felt the presence of someone watching me from the dark edges of the meadow. I snapped my head around to see a tall shadow in the outline of the trees. A light, musical chuckle wrapped warmly around my ears. It wasn't a dark and menacing laugh, but a gentle and amused laugh. Most people would be greatly afraid of a strange man watching you from the shadows, but I was oddly comforted by this mystery man. I got up, slowly walking towards the unknown shadow. I opened my mouth to introduce myself…

"BELLAAAA!!!" screamed a voice. This voice was much too feminine for a man, and did not match the same chortle that I had previously heard. I opened my mouth to speak again, but was cut off again by a startling shake and a thump.

"Oof," I exclaimed as the wind was knocked out of me. My eyes fluttered open to reveal my energetic pixie of a best friend jumping up and down on my bed.

"God Alice, you really know how to wake a girl up," I said sarcastically while rubbing my now sore rear end.

She rolled her eyes and leapt of the bed gracefully to stand in front of me.

"And why must you wake me in such a fashion dear friend?" She looked at me as if I with meaning a if I was missing something of great importance. She huffed as her eyes flicked to the clock on my bedside table and then back to me. I followed her gaze to look at the numbers on the clock.

7:45.

CRAP! I have work in 15 minutes and if I don't get there in time, my boss will have my head on a silver platter. I bounded into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Without even a glance in the mirror, I ran my brush through my long mahogany locks and yanked the door open. Alice was sitting daintily on the end of my bed with a pile of clothes in her lap. She threw the piles of clothes at me and I was already stripping off my pajamas. It didn't matter what Alice saw. She's seen pretty much all of me in the 12 years we have known each other.

Alice and I met on the first day of school in 7th grade. I had just moved back to Forks, Washington from Pheonix, Arizona where my mom had taken me after she got a divorce with my dad Charlie.

I had always been terribly shy, and today was no exception. I kept my head down and my eyes on my feet. I tended to be extremely clumsy and today was not a day that I wanted to show that. I had to make a good impression and not bring any attention to myself on my first day in a new school. I could already hear the whispers about me. The long lost daughter of the town's Chief Swan finally returned home from her flighty mother.

By keep my eyes glued to my feet, I didn't realize that a classroom door had swung open right as I walked past it. I walked headfirst into the heavy wooden door and landed on the linoleum floor with a huge thud and my books flying. I head a high pitched squeal and looked up to see a tiny girl with spiky black hair and delicate feminine features looking down on me with concern written all over her face. Even through her twisted features, I could tell she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh my god! I am SO sorry! Are you okay?" she asked hastily.

I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my lips as I looked at her face that was masked in horror. Her features soon turned into confusion as I burst out laughing.

A smile soon graced her elegant lips as she too began to giggle. She stuck out her tiny hand to help me up off of the floor.

"I have a feeling that we are going to be the best of friends," she exclaimed happily with a huge smile on her lips. From that day on, Alice and I were inseperable.

Alice threw a pair of stilletos at me as I zipped up my black pencil skirt. I didn't even have time to complain about the death traps she was handing me as I grabbed my purse and keys and flew out of the door.

"I'll be home by six!" I yelled over my shoulder as I booked it down the hallways.

I took the stairs two at a time, not having time to waste on waiting for the elevator to come. I paused for a second to admire my newly aquired navy blue, a present for graduating from U Dub, before hopping into the smooth leather interior seats. The engine roared as I peeled out the apartment building's garage. I never sped, but today was an exception. Having a father as a policeman in a small town teaches you not to break any laws. They had been ingrained into my brain to drive safely and abide the laws of the road since I was six years old.

"No, no, no, NO!" I yelled, hitting the steering wheel with the palm of my hand as the light turned from yellow to red. I may be breaking the speed limit, but I was no running a red light. I had better judgement than that. Today was so not my day.

I slammed my foot on the gas the second that the daunting light turned green. I turned the wheel sharply as I got to the corner of the street. I hit the turn so sharply that I lost control of the wheel. My tires squealed as they fought to gain the traction that they needed to drive. My eyes widened as I saw myself headed straight towards a shiny silver Volvo.

The sickening crunch of metal hitting metal filled my ears as my head jerked forward and hit the steering wheel hard. The airbags knocked the wind out of me as I fought to shield my face from the on coming glass that had shattered on impact. I anticipated for more impact but my car groaned loudly as it shuttered to a stop.

As I regained my awareness of my suroundings, I smelled the distinct scent of gasoline. Right then, only on thing came to my mind. Get. Out.

I started pulling and pushing on my seatbelt, but it refused to undo. It was stuck. I felt a light bulb go off in my head as I remembered the pocketknife that Charlie had given me when I moved out of the house. He was always thinking in cop mode. At the time, when he gave it to me, I rolled my eyes and made a sarcastic comment about his paranoia, but right now I couldn't be any more grateful for it as I blindly searched for my purse in the seat next to me.

My hand brushed something soft and leather and I grabbed the strap of it. I pulled my purse into my lap and opened the side pocket to reveal the greatly appreciated pocketknife. I flipped it open and being sawing at the fabric of my seatbelt.

I sighed in relief when at last, I was freed from the confines of my detested seatbelt. That relief was instantly replaced with fright as the smell of gasoline was growing stronger and stronger.

I turned to my door and began jiggling and pulling and the handle. It refused to budge. I could smell the gasoline getting closer and closer and began to completely panic. I began banging on the door even though I knew it would do nothing. I was desperate and would do anything to get out.

I almost cried in palliation when my door swung open t reveal a man, strangely enough, in scrubs that a doctor in a hospital wears. I couldn't see his face from all of the smoke around us, but honestly, I didn't care. The only thing that I cared about in that moment was the strong reassurance that his arms brought me as he pulled me out from the restraints of my now destroyed car.

I began to run away from the wrecked cars with the help of his support. I turned to thank my liberator when I was cut off as the two cars behind us burst into flames. We began to furiously scamper away from the burning wreckage as hot pieces of debris started to fly towards us.

I began focusing less on the blazing cars behind us, and more on the electric current that was flowing through me from where the stranger had a hold on my arms.

I shakily turned to thank my savior once again, but was stopped by the sight before me.

My own personal Greek God was standing right in front of me looking at me with worry. He had a strange bronze head of tousled and messy hair that I instantly wanted to run my fingers through. His strong features and jaw were even still prominant and defined through the cut on his forehead and the soot all over his cheeks. My breath was knocked out of me as I looked into his glittering emerald orbs. His eyes were so deep and wise that I felt myself falling into their depth. His eyes looked at me as if they were looking into my soul.

His stunning face became blurry and distorted as everything that happened in the past 10 minutes caught up to me and I wobbled light-headedly on my feet. My knees gave out and I felt his sturdy arms catch me once more.

The last thing I heard before I succumbed into darkness was the blaring of sirens and my magnificent knight-in-shining-armor calling over the sirens for help before he turned to me and said, "Ma'am, are you okay?"

I was cloaked with darkness as the last thing I saw being the glittering emeralds that I had instantly become enthralled with.


	2. Heaven and Hell

**Heaven and Hell**

Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep….

I woke up to a constant beeping in my ear. Is this heaven? No, if it was heaven, I wouldn't be so annoying and my head wouldn't hurt. Maybe this is hell. I chuckled mentally at my outcome. I died all because of my stupid alarm clock that decided that it wasn't going to go off and make me rush to work so I would not be late, and then get in a car accident with an angel. Maybe that was my last reward in life. Dying in the arms of an angel. Well it sure was good last thing to see before I went down to hell. Now I would always have something to daydream about.

There was a slight buzzing going on around me. It sounded like voices, but like I was listening through a glass box. I stopped my internal monologue with myself to concentrate more on the buzzing. As I fought harder to make out what the voices were saying, it became clearer and louder.

"How is she dad?" asked a voice. The voice sounded oddly familiar. I couldn't recall who's it was. It was sort of like I had heard it in a dream before.

"She's fine Edward. She's lucky you were there to catch her when she fainted or she would have had a nasty fall on her already injured head." replied another deep voice. A light chuckle came from the direction of the first voice. Again, I tried to remember where I had heard that voice before. It was a friendly laugh that made me feel comforted and safe. A sort of dream, like voice. That chuckle was so familiar. I racked my brain from where I had heard it before. I gasped as it came to me. It was the angel! The angel who saved me from my burning car! Maybe I really was in heaven. The chuckle and the voice were both something that I had heard before. The chuckle continued as if someone had done something funny to amuse the angel. I was confused. The chuckle I heard now, I did not hear this morning, but I have heard it somewhere before Oh my god! It was the chuckle from the dream that I was so rudely awakened from by Alice that morning. The angle and the stranger in my dream are the same person! I tried to open my eyes to see the angel and thank it for coming to get me from hell, but they wouldn't budge. I groaned and the musical chuckle abruptly stopped. No! I fought harder to open my eyes to tell the angel that I needed to hear that beautiful laugh once more.

My eyes finally fluttered open to reveal a bright white light. Okay, maybe it's not a good idea to try and open my eyes. I squeezed them back shut again to fight off the headache threatening to develop in my already aching head, but once again remembered my purpose in opening my eyes in the first place. I carefully opened my eyes into little slits to reveal something that I was not expecting. I was lying in a white hospital bed surrounded by machines and covered in needles and wires. I guess I didn't die. I opened my eyes wider to take in my surroundings. It all looked like a stereotypical hospital room, but what stopped me in my tracks was the man standing in the corner.

It was the same God like man who had pulled me from my wrecked car. He looked the same except for the fact that his once open cut on his forehead was stitched shut, the soot was gone from his cheeks, and he had a new, clean pair of scrubs on. He was looking at me with wide, disbelieving eyes as I took him in. I soon realized that I was openly staring at him and dropped my eyes to avoid his stare.

There was an awkward cough from the other corner of this room and I gasped and looked up to see who it was. I didn't even realize that there was anyone else in the room, but now that I see him, I wonder how I missed him in the first place. He had golden blond hair that was in disarray just like my angel's is. He didn't look like the angel, but the one thing that told me that they were related was his eyes. They were the same deep emerald pools that I dreamed about the entire time I was out. He was older, maybe late 40's, but still just as gorgeous as he would have been if I had seen him when he was 20. These two clearly had good genes.

I saw a slight movement out of my peripheral vision. I then realized how long I had been silent and staring at the two. I quickly averted my gaze once more to my hands. Oh, bad idea. There was a long I.V. stuck into the vein in my hand. Ew, needles. The angel that I now knew as Edward cleared his throat as if he was about to speak. I looked quickly back up at him. His eyes were just as gorgeous as before, but this time, they were laced with amusement instead of concern.

"Ms. Swan?" he asked tentatively. His voice was just as magical as I remembered. Wait, he knew my name?

"Wait, how do you now my name?" I asked him before he could continue his speech. He looked at me quizzically, but soon realization came into his eyes.

"Oh! I'm a doctor here. Edward. Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." He seemed like he was contemplating coming over to me and shaking my hand, but decided against it.

"I guess you already know my name so…" I replied awkwardly. The roomwas then filled with a long awkward silence. I wasn't sure if I shouldsay something or not, but Edward decided for me.

"Well, I must be going. You need your sleep and I have rounds. I guessI'll see you later," he said after the long silence.

"Um…Dr. Cullen? Why are you here?" I murmured hoping that he wouldn't hear me. Clearly he did as he turned around in the doorway and looked down sheepishly.

Edward coughed loudly and began to stammer. "I, uh, well, I was in the accident with you, and uh, you were brought here when I went to go get my stitches and um, I came here to check on you to see how you were doing after um, everything…." I could feel my cheeks becoming warm, as I looked away and murmured and quiet "thank you." He nodded stiffly and opened the door with a bang. Before I could say anything more or call after him, I blur of black and pink flew towards me at an alarming speed. I gasped as my little pixie friend squeezed the living daylights out of me.

"Can't. Breathe. Alice." I somehow got out with the little breath that I had.

"Oh! Oops!" she squeaked out before letting go of me. I laughed lightly but soon stopped as it made the room spin again.

"Oh Bella I was so worried they wouldn't let me see you because I'm not family even though I tried to bribe them and charm them and I used every tool in my tool box but nooo nothing worked and I heard some doctors talking about how they needed to get you an x-ray and I started to yell at that dim-witted nurse that refused to tell me anything about you and then that good looking doctor heard me and told me he was going to check on you and that he would tell me and then I called Jasper and he told me that he couldn't get here because he had some patient to take care of and he couldn't cancel and then I couldn't take the waiting anymore so I went shopping and bought you the cutest shoes by the way and then I came back here as the hot doctor was leaving your room and even though that nasty nurse yelled at me I ran past her and here I am." she got out all with one breath.

I looked at her incredulously as she panted and tried to regain her breath. My lips started to twitch and soon enough I started laughing so hard that tears were coming out of my eyes. Alice crossed her tiny arms and huffed.

"Well if that's how you're going to act when I went through hell sitting in the waiting room then next time I just won't come!" she huffed indignantly. I calmed down after a few minutes of her incessant glaring.

"No Ali, I just have never heard someone say so much in one sentence!" I replied to calm her down. She kept glaring, but I caught the slight twitch of the corner of her mouth. I knew I was forgiven so I held out my arms for a signature Alice Brandon hug. She gave me one hard look but rolled her eyes and grinned hugely. She leapt off of the chair that she was sitting in next to my bed and flung herself into my waiting arms.

"Don't you ever do that again you big old dummy! I'm going to go prematurely grey if you keep it up!" she cried with her smile still in place.

"I know Ali, I shouldn't have sped." she nodded her head as her form of an acknowledgement at my apology, but got a very mischievous glint in her eyes.

"So, cute doctor huh? What's his name?" she asked coyly.

"Aliceee," I groaned, "he's just a doctor. I'm the one who got in an accident with him and he was coming to check on me like any good doctor would have done."

"Oh, and do all doctors have to dazzle the nurse to let them look at your file?" she asked wickedly. My eyes widened at that.

"He what?" I asked incredulously. Alice nodded her head feverishly while replying nonchalantly, "Oh yeah he brought out the charming smile and even winked to get that unsightly nurse to hand over your case."

I felt my cheeks warm and turn red at that. Could that God of a doctor really have that much interest in me? That's impossible. I'm just plain jane Bella. What would a divine creature like that want to do with me? Even the thought of him having the slightest interest in me made me giddy, but I wasn't about to let Alice know that. She would take it wildly out of proportion.

"Oh well that was nice. I'm sure he just wanted to see how his fellow war veteran was doing," I replied while shrugging my shoulders. Alice rolled her eyes and me and made a disapproving noise at the back of her throat, but thankfully she let it go for the time being.

"Alright Bell, lets get you out of here. Lord knows we will be back soon enough with your coordination, might as well get out for a while," she said while gathering my belonging and calling for a nurse to bring me my discharge papers. By the time that I was dressed and had signed the papers, Alice was already bouncing the doorway babbling on about how she saw the cutest dress on sale today. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway. Thankfully she was distracted or she would have questioned me about my haste to get out of here. I just wanted to get home, take a bath, and ponder about my eventful day, and the angelic man that now consumed my every thought. As we walked through the sliding glass door, I turned my head one last time to see Edward Cullen looking at me with a certain look in his eye that I couldn't quite put a finger on what it was. It looked like longing, but I'm sure that the distance had everything to do with that. There is no way that the beautiful Dr. Edward Cullen would want anything to do with me. Sighing, I turned back around to the still chirping Alice as the glass doors of the hospital closed. At the sound of the doors swooshing back open, I turned my head around again to see who was coming our way.

My eyes almost popped out of my head to see the very same man that I was thinking about and pinning over, running towards Alice and I. I stopped dead in my tracks with panic. What could he want? What do I say? Alice stopped her blabbing and turned around to look and see why I abruptly stopped. Her eyes widened at the sight of the all elusive Dr. E Cullen jogging to catch up with us. Most would not have caught it, but I saw the fleeting smirk that plastered her face before it became a cool facade. She knew this was going to happen, and I would never hear the end of it.

As his footsteps grew louder, I held my breath and turned to face him as he approached. Alice giggled at my facial expression. I looked like I was about to go into a war zone.

"Isabella?" he panted when he finally caught up to us.

"Bella," I corrected.

"Oh right, well, Bella, I was hoping that we could exchange information." he replied. I stared at him dumbfoundly. He caught my expression and quickly tried to correct himself.

"Oh! Um, for, um, you know, insurance and stuff on the cars. For, um, the accident," he stammered. I almost laughed out loud at my stupidity. I thought he was asking me out. As if!

"Oh! Right. Hold on a sec," I replied after a pause. I dug into my purse to retrieve my business card and handed it to him. "Well call me any time and I'll get the rest of the information to you."

He looked at my hand for a second before grabbing the card from between my fingers. As he grabbed it, his hand brushed mine. I gasped at the contact. It was the same electric current that I felt earlier when he was saving me from my car. He looked up at that moment, and I knew he felt it too. When our eyes met, we had a sort of silent conversation. He was telling me he felt it too. I'm not sure how long we looked in each other's eyes, but our moment was interrupted when Alice coughed loudly. He looked shocked for a fleeting second, but quickly composed himself and drew his hand away. It wasn't until that moment that I realized that he had never moved his hand away from mine.

"Right well, I'll call you later about the car information," he said as he looked anywhere but at me. I nodded mutely, being too shocked to say anything. He took that as his cue to leave and nodded at Alice and me once more before turning and retreating back towards the hospital.

I turned around silently and stood, stuck in my place. Alice giggled and grabbed my hand to drag me once more towards her car. She didn't say anything for once, as I slid silently into the soft leather interior. My mind was filled with thoughts of Edward. I pulled my phone out of my purse and twirled it around in my hands, waiting for Edward to call. I knew that he wouldn't call soon, but a girl could hope.

Little did I know what was in store for me later that night.


	3. Emergency Room and Police Station?

**A Trip to the emergency room and a date at the police station?**

I sat at my black computer screen willing my fingers to type something, but they refused to write. I missed work this morning and now I can't even write about anything to make up for lost time.

I work at the local Seattle newspaper as a columnist. I have worked so hard to get where I am today. I spend endless hours running around the office getting coffee for those who requested it and making copies all day. I stuck through it though, knowing that if I kept it up, I would eventually have my own column at the paper. I did all of this while still working for the U Dub paper as well as taking some morning and night classes. I had to pay my way through college, so I figured why not get paid while advancing my career at the same time? I burned myself out for three years, but in the end it was all worth it. Two months ago my boss, Mr. Banner, called me into my office and offered me my very own column. It may only be the advice column, but hey, you've got to start somewhere!

So here I sat at my desk, reading letters sent into the office and trying to give my worldly advice to those who ask for it. Usually I just get going, writing what people want to hear, but today, nothing was coming out. Every time that I would start typing, my mind would wonder back to those mysterious green eyes. Every once and a while, my eyes would flicker towards my cell phone that sat next to my purse on the table by the door. I sighed again and looked back towards my blank computer screen. Just as my fingers ascended towards the keys, a shrill ringing filled the room.

I squeaked and jumped five feet off the ground. I leapt out of my chair, only to get my foot caught on the leg of my chair and fall to the ground with a thump. I crawled towards my cell as it vibrated and rang endlessly. I grabbed it and looked at the caller i.d. An unknown number. My heart soared at the prospect of the person on the other line. I flipped my phone open and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly, rubbing my still sore bum.

"Hello, is Isabella Swan there?" asked an enchanting voice. I placed my hand over the receiver and did a little happy dance. I was knocked out of my celebration by hearing a muffled voice calling out.

"Oh! Right sorry, this is her!" I squeaked out. I heard a light chuckle while I slapped my head at my stupidity.

"This is Edward Cullen. We met earlier today," he said, "well, more like crashed earlier today." I laughed at his joke, but then realized that **I **was the one who hit him.

"Oh god! I am so sorry about this morning. I was rushing to get to work and took the turn too sharply and I lost control of the car! I shouldn't have been speeding! I'll pay for any damage for your car I swear! It was completely my fault." I said hastily. I became confused when he started to laugh. "What?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry about the car, I have insurance," he replied. That made me even more confused. Why else would he have called unless he wanted to get my information to pay for his car. Well unless he was calling because he wanted to see me again, but I pushed that thought back quickly, not wanting to get my hopes up.

"Well there must be some other way that I can repay you. Your car must be crushed. All of those repairs are going to cost a pretty penny," I said, trying to figure out his intentions for calling. There was a slight nervous pause before he replied.

"There is one way you could repay me," he replied teasingly. Clearly not getting it I asked what I could do.

"There is this new Italian restaurant that I have been wanting to try. How about you repay me by coming to try it out with me," he replied to my question. I paused. Was he asking me on a date?

"Like a date?" I asked. There was another nervous chuckle coming from the other side of the phone.

"Um, well I was hoping so, but if you would prefer not we could go as friends," he replied anxiously. OH MY GOD! Edward Cullen the stunning doctor was asking me on a date! I starting jumping up and down, but didn't realize the shoe that Alice had disposed of when she walked in the door, right next to me. I jumped up and tripped over the abandoned stiletto and landed on the floor with a loud "oof!" Alice came out of her room to see what all of the commotion was. She looked at the cell phone quizzically that was now sitting next to me seeing as I had dropped it when I put my hands out to brace myself from my fall.

"Bella? Bella? Are you alright? Bella?" came from the phone! I squealed and picked the phone back up.

"Sorry, sorry! I fell, once again. No thanks to ALICE," I said as I looked at her icily, "She left her shoe in the hallway and I happened to trip over it. I'm fine, just a sore wrist." I replied while trying to flex my fingers. I winced as they groaned in protest. Edward heard that.

"Bella, come on into the hospital. I'm on duty. I want to have a look at your wrist." he said, his voice laced with concern. No way I'm going back in there. One hospital visit a day is good enough for me, thank you very much.

"No, no, I'm fine really, just sore. I'll be fine by tomorrow." I replied.

"Bella..." Alice said from her perch on my armchair. I had completely forgotten she was there. "It's starting to turn purple." she said worriedly.

"Bella, Alice is right, especially if it's turning purple. You are coming in here to see me. It will only take an hour and then I'm off my shift. My offer still stands too. We can go out to dinner after that," he said. Alice heard that and starting clapping and bouncing in her seat. I shot her a look, but it didn't even faze her.

"SHE'LL BE THERE IN 20 MINUTES!" Alice yelled into the receiver.

"Aliiiceee..." I complained, "I've already been in the hospital once today. Do I have to go back?" I whined.

"Yes," Alice and Edward replied at the same time.

"UHG! Fine, I'll see you in 20 minutes and then we're going out to dinner okay?" I asked Edward. I could practically hear him smirking at his victory over the phone.

"See you then. Goodbye Bella," he responded, and before I could argue any further he had hung up on me. Alice pulled me up off of the floor before I had even closed my cell shut.

"Common common! We have 20 minutes to beautify you before your date!" she yelled, already in fashion drill sergeant mode. I groaned, but knew that I stood no change against the almighty Alice. She would tie me up if I tried to get out of her Bella Barbie time.

Fifteen minutes later, I was dressed, my hair and makeup done, and sitting in the passenger seat of Alice's car with an ice pack on my hand. Alice was truly a miracle worker. She could even make me look good in the little time that she had to work with me. She swears that I don't need much, I have my own natural beauty, but I know it's only because she has so much experience with dressing me. She's been doing it for 12 years.

I was wearing my favorite dark wash J Brand skinny jeans and somehow, Alice had an adorable midnight blue top on with my favorite Tory Burch black flats. I know they are expensive, but they are so cute and comfortable, I just can't resist them. I was nervously fidgeting my hands in my lap. Alice sighed loudly, clearly becoming very annoyed with my nerves. I glanced over sheepishly and gave her and apologetic look. She sighed again, but smiled sympathetically. We didn't need words in this moment. We both knew exactly what the other was trying to say. I was saying, "Sorry, I'm just a nervous wreck," and she was saying, "I know honey, but you look great. He's going to die when he sees you." I may not necessarily agree with her, but it didn't matter. Her small wordless conversation with me put my nerves at ease. For now.

We pulled up to the hospital parking lot and my recently tamed nerves ignited again. I was taking deep, soothing breaths as we walked up the sidewalk towards the sliding glass doors of Seattle Grace Hospital. My eyes darted around the lobby of the emergency room as soon as we walked in. I sighed with relief when I couldn't find him waiting for me. Good, now I have time to prepare myself. That relief didn't last long as I saw him jogging lightly down the hallway headed straight towards me and Alice. I was close to hyperventilation as he got closer and closer. Alice, sensing my stress, squeezed my hand and hugged me while whispering in my ear.

"Don't worry Bell, he must be just as eager to see you as you are him. I asked the nurse to page him and she said he was all the way on the other side of the ward. He must have run to get here," she said quietly into my ear. That brought be great consolation. So he was just as eager to be with me as I was him. Good.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed once he got to us. He was panting heavily. He must have run pretty fast to be panting that hard. I blushed at the thought of him running to get to me and ducked my head down to hide my pink cheeks.

"Oh Dr. Cullen! Great to see you again!" Alice exclaimed.

"Please, call me Edward," he replied with a charming smile. She laughed lightly.

"Well Bell, I have to get going, but call me if you need me," she exclaimed, "Love you!" With that Alice was prancing down the hallway, taking my last escape away. I looked over at Edward to find him looking at my wrist with a crease forming in between his eyebrows. I looked down at it to find it even more purple and swollen than it was in the car.

"May I?" he asked looking pointedly at my injured wrist. All I could do was nod before I felt his lean, cold fingers probing at my bruised wrist. I winced when he touched a certain part. He noticed that and quickly lightened his already feather-like touch.

"I'm pretty sure it's broken, but we should take some x-rays to be sure," he said after his examination of my hand. I sighed. Great. More time in the hospital all in one day.

"Alright, just do it," I relented. He chuckled lightly at my defeated expression, but grabbed my good hand and walked up towards the receptionist. She looked up and batted her eyes at him and gave him a slutty smile. I couldn't help the pang in my heart when she did this. I have no idea why though, it's not like I have any claim over him. I couldn't help but smile with satisfaction when he didn't even respond or flinch at her advances. Maybe he does like me, or he's just being polite. The receptionist's flirty eyes turned into slits and narrowed towards our clasped hands. He chuckled under his breath at her reaction. I giggled along with him, giddy to know that I was the one she was jealous of.

"Lauren," he nodded in her direction, "This is Ms. Swan. I would like to set up a couple of x-rays for her wrist. Make sure to get examination room 3. I'll take them myself , so don't worry about paging anyone." he told her. Her face fell when he said he would be taking care of me himself. I did a little dance inside of my head at his authoritative tone towards taking my x-rays himself.

Lauren nodded and gave me a once over. My cheeks flamed at being under her scrutiny. She was looking at me as if she was checking out her competition. I fidgeted from one foot to the other, uncomfortable. Edward cleared his throat loudly and gave her a deadly glare. The phrase _if looks could kill _ran through my mind at that moment.

He gave Lauren one more glare, and then grabbed my hand again and tugged me down the hallway that I had seen him come from earlier.

"Sorry about her," he said sheepishly, "She has been flirting with me since I started my residency here and can't take a hint."

"No don't worry about it. I'm used to it. My friends are all gorgeous, as you've seen with Alice. I've never quite fit in with them," I said looking down embarrassed. I felt a cold finger go under my chin and force me to look at his face. I was expecting a sympathetic look, but I was met with an enraged one.

"Don't _ever _say that. You are beautiful Bella. You have natural beauty unlike fake than Lauren over there," he said indicating back down the hallway with his head. He thinks I'm beautiful? Nobody has ever told me that. Well, of course Alice does as well as my parents, but I never took those to heart. They had to say that, they were my family and best friend. The way Edward said it, made me believe it. I smiled genuinely at him. He seemed pleased with my reaction and grabbed my hand and resumed pulling me down the hallway.

"Well here we are," he said opening a door at the end on the left. He opened it and gestured for me to go in. I thanked him and walked into the room that had some large machine in the middle of it.

"Okay, just sit here, but this on, take off any jewelry and place your hand right here," he said, gently taking my swollen hand and placing it on some kind of a table. He walked over towards a panel on the wall with a ton of buttons on it, pressed a few and a flash went off.

We did this a couple more times until he helped me up and brought me back down the hallway and into his office to wait for the x-rays to develop. I sat down in a plush leather chair in front of his desk and he sat in the one behind it.

"I'm glad you let me convince you to come in a get that wrist looked at," he said with a slight satisfactory smile on his face. "If you hadn't come in, that broken wrist would have healed crookedly and you would have had a problem. I laughed at his smugness of his victory.

"Well, I wouldn't have come in and had anyone else look at it," I replied. He laughed, but there was a slight knock on the door that interrupted us. He got up swiftly and answered it. There stood another nurse standing there, puckering her lips.

"Here's those x-rays you asked for Dr. Cullen," she said in what I assume she thought was a seductive voice. I snorted and Edward turned his head to give me a dazzling smile, but put back on his professional face as he turned back to the nurse. She was glaring at me just as Lauren had done. God, how many nurses in this hospital had eyes for Edward?

"Thank you Jessica, you may tell my father that my shift is over and I will call him later," he said dismissing her. She nodded and walked off swinging her hips, trying to be sexy, but it looked like she was limping. He closed his door and walked over to the light on his wall to look at my x-rays. He placed them up and looked at them with a thoughtful expression. He turned around to me to give me the diagnosis.

"Well I was correct, it is broken, but it's a clean break. All you will have to wear is a brace if you promise to keep it on," he said.

"I promise," I said rolling my eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"I'll be right back, I'll go get that brace and change so we can get out of here," he said while heading over towards the door. Until that moment, I had completely forgotten about our date. That brought all of my nerves back immediately.

I stared to feel the butterflies in my stomach that were there previously. I didn't even have time to ponder that any longer as the door swung open to reveal an amazingly gorgeous blonde woman.

My self esteem went down a couple of notches just being in the same room as her. She was tall with golden blonde wavy locks that went down to her stomach. Her glacier blue eyes were piercing. Clearly, this woman was fuming about something. I was cowering back in my seat as she stormed into the room.

"Where's Edward?!" she half yelled half growled.

"Edward is right here," he said from the doorframe with a slight smile gracing his lips. I looked back at the woman and imagined steam coming out of her ears. How did they know each other? She wasn't his girlfriend was she? They were both gorgeous enough to be together, but he had asked me out on a date! He was standing in the room with his beautiful girlfriend and a girl he just asked out on a date, and he looked purely amused. Man, this guy was full of it, and clearly confident.

"Your dufus of a brother decided that he was going to jump into the waterfall at the mall and get arrested!" she screamed. What I wasn't expecting was Edward's response. He burst out hysterically laughing, holding the doorway for support. The woman looked ready to kill.

"THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY! HE'S YOUR BROTHER! GO BAIL HIM OUT!" she screeched.

"No way, he's your fiance Rosalie and not mine!" responded a now sober Edward. It all made sense now. This wasn't Edward's girlfriend, but his soon-to-be sister-in-law! I felt like such an idiot for even doubting him.

"Fine, but your coming! I maxed out my credit card this morning on these gorgeous pair of shoes," she responded, slightly calmer.

"Rose! I have a date!" he said indignantly looking pointedly at me. Rose turned around, finally realizing that I was still in the room.

"Oh!" squeaked Rose. She smiled sweetly at me, an action that was the exact opposite of her earlier demeanor. "Well, she can come with us!" clapped Rose. She would get along well with Alice, I thought passively.

"Who doesn't love to go bail their idiotic fiance out of the slammer?" she said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "I'm sure she would love to come on that adventure"

"But Rose, I'm sure Bella would rather not spend her evening in the Seattle police station!" cried Edward. I laughed. I had spent plenty of time in police stations before. You had to with a father as a cop.

"No Edward, don't worry, I don't mind. I've spent plenty of time in police stations. My dad's chief of police in the town I'm from," I said, trying to reassure him. I really didn't care what we did, as long as I was with Edward. He looked over at me to see if I was just being polite, or I really didn't care what we did. He must have seen something, because he sighed with resignation and nodded his head at Rosalie. She squealed and ran over to hug me. I was taken by surprise with the force of the hug and even the hug itself.

"Thank you Bella! You are an angel. If it wasn't for you agreeing, I would have had to call my cousin and both Edward and I know, he would not have been happy!" she exclaimed. I laughed at her enthusiasm. She reminded me of a more kick ass version of Alice.

"Don't worry about it! I can't wait to meet your fiance if he's being arrested for swimming in a fountain at a mall. I'm pretty sure he'll be a hoot," I said. She laughed loudly along with Edward.

"Oh you have no idea," she mumbled under her breath. I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear it, but I did and starting laughing. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the door where Edward still stood, but now dressed in regular street clothes.

"Bella, you can ride with me!" Rose exclaimed excitedly.

"Not a chance," Edward interrupted, "She's my date, and you already interrupted our _supposed_ to be lovely evening together. She's riding with me," he said with finality in his voice. He left no room for argument. Rose scoffed, but released my hand and pushed me towards Edward. I tripped over nothing and started falling. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead I felt familiar strong arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Careful," he warned, "We already have one broken wrist that I still haven't even put that brace on it." I huffed at his ill humored joke that was directed at my clumsiness. His lips twitched, trying to hide a smile. He clearly knew that if he valued his life, he better not make my lack of balance the butt of any more of his jokes tonight.

He set me upright and quickly put the brace on my hand painlessly. I smiled at the tenderness of the way he handled me. It's as if he considered me made of glass and he didn't want me to crack or shatter.

He grabbed my good hand and we walked hand in hand down the hallway following a very short fused Rosalie. Even when she was thundering down the hallway, she looked as if she was strutting her stuff on a runway.

We got out to the parking lot and he directed me towards Rose's car. He clearly couldn't drive his own, seeing how it's completely crushed from this morning. I cringed internally, thinking how I could have killed him in my stupidity.

Almost as if he could read my mind he looked over at me and said, "Don't worry about the car. I should actually thank you for giving me that last little push I needed to get a new one. I was looking at new cars anyways." I smiled apologetic for my idiocy when driving, but was comforted by the fact that he was planning on getting a new car anyways.

He held open the door of Rosalie's candy apple red BMW convertible for me and helped me into the back. He got into the passenger seat himself and Rose got into the drivers and started the car. The entire ride was filled with silence except for Rose's occasional burst of profanities at other drivers, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was the kind of silence that people had when they don't have anything to say, but don't feel the need to make awkward small talk. The only people I ever have this kind of silence with is Alice and her boyfriend Jasper.

We pulled up to the station faster than I would have gotten there myself. Rose liked to drive fast, when I preferred to follow the speed limit, except for this morning clearly. Edward got out and gave me his hand to help me out. He was clearly a true gentleman. And people say that chivalry is dead! They clearly have not met Edward Cullen.

We walked into the station and up to the front desk. I knew most of the officers here, seeing as how my dad is in the force. Most of them had been through Forks some time or another. I was being greeted as I walked down the hallway with Edward. He had a clear look of confusion on his face.

"Bella! Long time no see," said the secretary, Dolores. She interned in the Forks station for a couple of months, and we got to know each other well. She was always one to dish out the latest gossip of the town to me.

"Hey Dolores! Hows life been lately? Dad misses your filing mastery," I said conversationally.

"Ah, you know, same old same old. Pushing fifty believe it or not. Doug's planning some big shindig for the big five oh. Well I miss that big bear of a man too. How's the old man doing?" she asked.

"He's pretty good, you know, eating steak and fries at the dinner every night." I replied. It was always a running joke about my father's eating habits between Dolores and I. She agreed that he needed to lower that cholesterol of his.

"Tell that man to take it down a notch on the salt," she told me, "He's going to have a heart attack one of these days!" I laughed and told her I'd pass it along. I didn't realize until now that both Edward and Rosalie had been completely silent throughout our entire exchange. I looked over at them and they both were completely dumbfounded and lost. I laughed at the pronounced crease that was between both of their eyebrows.

"Dolores interned at my dad's station a couple of years ago," I said. "Actually, most of the entire Seattle police force has been through our tiny town of Forks some time or another. I know pretty much the entire Seattle police department," I said laughing.

Realization dawned on both of their faces and they both relaxed their stances.

"Thank goodness! I was starting to think you were some kind of delinquent who's a regular here!" Rose declared. I laughed loudly along with Dolores at that one.

"Little Bella Swan a delinquent? More like a saint!" Dolores exclaimed, laughing at the sheer impossibility of me being a criminal. Edward gave me another confused look, but I just shrugged my shoulders a gave him a fleeting smile.

"So little Bells, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" asked Dolores.

"Well it seems my lovely little fiance here has gotten himself in a pickle," Rose answered for me. Edward sighed exasperated at the sheer thought of his brother. Dolores looked confused for a second, but starting giggling uncontrollably once she figured out who we were talking about.

"Oh! That Emmett kid? He's a riot. Never had someone in here for swimming in a mall lobby while singing "Wade in the Water."" she said remembering the sheer ridiculousness of that. Rosalie's cheeks turned and slight pink and she rolled her eyes, clearly embarrassed for her fiance. I had a feeling this Emmett guy was quite a character.

"Yeah well that's Emmett for you," Edward chimed in.

"Funny kid. He even seemed proud for getting put behind bars for his little stunt," Dolores said. Rose started coughing, but controlled herself after a minute.

"Ha, well yeah. Um...how much is his bail?" Rose asked embarrassed.

"Only $150," Dolores replied while looking at his file. "Usually it would be more, but the kid charmed the officers with his jokes. They let him go easy."

Rose sighed and looked over at Edward, who was already getting out his credit card to bail his brother out. He handed it over to Dolores who charged him and then called into the back to have them get Emmett from his cell.

I heard booming laughter coming from down the hallway and was soon greeted with the sight of a humongous man. At first glance, you would cringe in fear at the utterly mammoth size of his muscles, but once you glanced at his face which was broken out into a dimply smile, you knew that this massive man was a big old cuddly teddy bear.

"Rosie!" he exclaimed in his resounding voice. He ran towards her, picked her up, and swung her around while placing a big smooch on her cheek. Once he put her back on her feet again, she slapped him in the back of his head with an audible smack.

"You big dope! Why the hell were you thinking? Swimming in the mall's water fountain?! Do you have any idea how dirty and incredibly stupid that is?" screeched Rose. Emmett's delighted expression turned into forlorn one as she scolded him.

"But Rosie..." he said, trying to vindicate himself.

"NO BUTS!" she interrupted him. He nodded his head like a reprimanded puppy. She patted his arm, but gave him a warning glance telling him not to argue.

Throughout the entire quarrel, I stood there with my jaw slacked, while Edward stood there all nonchalantly as if this was an ordinary occurrence. Once Emmett caught sight of Edward in his peripheral vision he swung around, grabbing his brother into a hug.

"Hey little brother! What are you doing here? Rose drag you along little Eddie?" he inquired enthusiastically.

"Emmett, for the last time, my name is not "Eddie," or "Little Ed," it's Edward, and yes, your fiance dragged me **and** my date to come and bail you out seeing as she maxed out her credit card shopping." responded Edward. Emmett laughed at Edward's vindictive tone, but once he got to part about Edward's "date" he sobered up and looked over Edward's should at me.

"Whoa man! Good catch, this one's a keeper. How'd ya find her?" Emmett questioned.

"Emmett," Edward sighed, "This "catch" has a name. Her name is Bella, and I met her at the hospital. Well more like I took her to the hospital. This is the woman I got in a wreck with this morning."

"OH! The hot one you were telling me about?" Emmett proclaimed.

"EMMETT!" Edward hissed, his cheeks turning pink.

"Well, I can see what you were talking about. She is gorgeous," Emmett responded, ignoring my now inflamed cheeks as well as Edward's. Before either Edward or I could respond, I found myself being hugged tightly by Emmett. Well, more like having the air squeezed out of me.

"God Emmett, let the girl breath!"

"Emmett! Careful! She was just in an accident!" Edward and Rose said at the the same time. I felt myself being dropped back onto my feet and I staggered back into Edward's chest. The booming laugh that I had heard earlier filled the police station once again.

"Great to meet ya Bells!" Emmett exclaimed, the dimples in his cheeks becoming more pronounced.

"You too Emmett. It's nice to meet a guy who can somehow get arrested in a mall," I responded. He laughed at me joke and punched Edward in the arm.

"I like her! You better keep her around!" he told Edward. Edward looked pleased at his older brother's approval of me, but tried to keep it hidden with a snort while rolling his eyes.

"Let's get going. I haven't eaten anything but a salad all day," Rose said.

"See you later Dolores!" Emmett and I yelled at the same time. We looked over at each other and burst out laughing.

We headed back out the Seattle Police Department's doors and to the cars parked in the parking lot. The whole walk out, Emmett was retelling the story of his quite eventful day.

I was already liking this family, and I had only met them today.


	4. Dinner Party and Surprise Guests

**Dinner Party**

The entire ride back to my apartment, Emmett kept us all entertained with stories of all of his shenanigans. I was still laughing about something Emmett had said as Edward walked me up to my door. I turned around to thank him for the eventful evening, and was met with his emerald eyes that were filled with indecision. I could see the battle of his two options fighting mercilessly inside of him.

One side must have been stronger and won as he lifted his elegant hand to brush the side of my face. I closed my eyes as I reveled in his electric touch. He sighed loudly as he withdrew his hand as if it was painful for him.

"Goodnight Bella," he said, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. Before I could respond, he was sauntering back down my hallway. My shaky fingers somehow got the key into the slot and unlocked the door. I walked in and leaned back on the door as I closed it. I slid down the door onto butt. I sighed, gazing lovingly at my hand that was still tingling from the contact that his lips made with it.

"Bella? Are you home?" Alice called out as she turned the corner to see me against the door.

"Oh my god! What happened? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him if he touched you!" she screamed, seeing my position with my head down. I looked up at her and starting laughing at her pacing up and down the short foyer hallway, fuming. She looked down at me confused until she saw the wide grin on my face.

"Ahhhhh!" she squealed. I didn't have the heart to tell her to take it down a notch, too much in my own euphoric world to pay any attention to anything other than my beating heart.

"How was it? What happened? Are you going to see him again?" she asked hurriedly as I got up off of the floor and walked into the living room. Jasper was sitting there on our worn out sofa, watching some sort of design show that I'm sure Alice was subjecting him to. He looked up smiling and waved apologetically at his energetic girlfriend.

"It was amazing Alice. We didn't end up going to eat, we had to get his brother out of jail for swimming in a mall fountain, but I met his brother and soon to be sister-in-law. They were all fantastic people. And I hope I get to see him again. He has my number so he'll call if he wants to get together again," I replied to all three of Alice's questions. She smiled dreamily up at me, but remembered something that had happened to her today and chose to share it with me. She was so easily sidetracked.

"Thats fantastic! Oh and by the way we are going to my new friends house tomorrow! I met her at the cutest little shoe store yesterday! Her finance and her just moved into their apartment and she invited us to christen her new kitchen with her tomorrow at a small dinner party with just us six. Her fiancé's brother is going to be there as well as her own cousin too, so don't worry, you won't be a third wheel," Alice informed me. She looked sad at the fact that Jasper wouldn't be present as well, but seemed pleased at the prospect of new friends.

I just nodded, knowing that if I tried to argue, it would be a lost cause. What Alice wants, Alice always gets. I had learned this a long time ago.

"Okay, sounds good. I'm going to bed, so just wake me up as late as possible, when you decide that I need to start getting ready. I had quite a day and need as much sleep as I can get," I replied.

Alice nodded and returned to her previous position in Jasper's lap on the couch. I retreated to my room and quickly put on my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and took off the makeup Alice had put on me earlier.

My action-packed day was finally catching up with me. Today was the longest day ever. So much had happened in just 24 hours. I got into my fluffy down comforter falling into a deep sleep, thinking only of bronze and green.

----------------

I woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafting into my room from the kitchen. I rolled over to look at the clock on my nightstand. 2:30! I had slept over 12 hours. I was surprised that Alice hadn't woken me up hours ago. She was a morning person and refused to let me sleep past eleven. She must have known how badly I needed to catch up on my sleep.

I got out of my bed and padded down the hallway to find Alice prancing around the kitchen, pouring coffee and singing along to the radio. She didn't notice me standing in the doorway, so I decided to join her. I started singing along with her at the chorus of the song.

She turned around to smile at me without missing a beat. She was standing over the stove, scrambling eggs and frying some bacon. I skipped over to the radio and turned the music up and jammed along with Alice to one of our favorite songs.

_You're beautiful_

_Every little piece love, don't you know_

_You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone_

_When you find everything you looked for_

_I hope your life leads you back to my door_

_Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_Cory finds another way to be_

_The highlight of my day_

_I'm taking pictures in my mind_

_So I can save them for a rainy day_

_It's hard to make conversation_

_When he's taking my breath away_

_I should say, hey by the way_

_[Chorus]_

_If you and I are a story_

_That never gets told_

_If what you are is a daydream_

_I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know_

_You're beautiful every little piece love,_

_and don't you know your really gonna be someone ask anyone._

_and when you find everything you looked for,_

_I hope your life leads you back to my front door._

_oh but if it don't will you stay_

_beautiful beautiful beautiful_

_beautiful beautiful beautiful_

_la la la_

_Oh, oh oh oh_

_oh but if it don't,_

_stay beautiful_

_stay beautiful_

_Na na na na na_

_(Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift)_

As the song came to and end, we put the bacon and eggs on two plates and poured each of us a cup of coffee. I turned the volume on the radio down, but kept it going as we sat down at the kitchen table. We ate in a comfortable silence, singing along every once and a while to a song we both knew on the radio.

I got up and collected all of the dishes and put them into the sink.

"You can do those later. We have to get ready!" Alice said, pulling me down the hallway towards our bathroom. She turned on the shower and pushed me into the warm water.

"Make sure to shave!" she yelled as she closed the door. I took my sweet time, washing my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and my freesia body wash. I shaved my legs, luckily not cutting myself once, and then dried myself off. I opened the door of the bathroom, knowing that Alice would already be waiting for me to finish outside of the door, so that she could dress and beautify me.

I sat dutifully at the vanity, not making a peep as she slathered me with creams and pulled on my hair. I distracted myself with thoughts of Edward which lead me to wonder why he hadn't called yet. Maybe I imagined us having a good time. Suddenly, it came to me. I hadn't checked my phone since I woke up! He could have called or texted me, and I just had no idea! I tried to jump up, but Alice wouldn't let me budge.

"Just let me put mascara on you then help you into your dress, and then you can go wherever you want," she said, trying to appease me. I huffed and nodded and waited impatiently as she put the finishing touches on my makeup and hair.

She turned around and grabbed a garment bag. She pulled out a gorgeous off the shoulders royal blue silk dress that was loose and tied around the waist. The dress was calling my name. Alice smirked at my awestruck expression and handed over the dress along with some lacy black lingerie so that my undergarments weren't visible. I pulled it on and grabbed the shoes that she put in my face. They were these black leather Jimmy Choo gladiator heels. Surely I would kill myself in them, but they worked so well with the dress that I didn't have the heart to complain.

I turned around and looked in the mirror for the first time. The person staring back at me, didn't even look anything like the Bella I was used to. Her long chestnut locks were curled and lazily waved over her shoulders. She had silvery grey smokey eyes with berry colored lips. The blue dress she was wearing didn't hug her curves, but made her look so curvaceous and feminine. Alice was truly a miracle worker.

I turned around, my eyes becoming teary, to give Alice a hug to thank her, only to find Alice already dressed in a chartreuse green once shoulder mini dress. Not many people could pull it off, but with her petite frame and feminine features, Alice could pull off anything. She paired her eccentric dress with strappy silver Jimmy Choos and pulled the whole look together with a headband with a peacock feather piece attached to it. Now I know why Alice went into the fashion business by opening her own boutique that was now the most famous one in the whole city of Seattle. Throughout my attempt at blocking out the pain of being done up by Alice, I must not have realized that she already had her makeup and hair done. She must have done it while I was in the shower. **(A.N.- Pictures of dresses on my profile!)**

I hugged her, not needing to say a thing. She squeezed me back and grabbed my hand to pull me down the hallway and out to the front door. She grabbed both of our coats and was off.

We got into her yellow Porsche and she sped off, excited to get to her new companions. I am truly not surprised that she made new friends and was already going to their home. Alice was the most outgoing and vivacious people that I know, and I loved her for it.

After ten minutes of driving through the lively streets of Seattle on a Saturday night, we pulled up to a large apartment building that was clearly more on the pricey side. It's not that I couldn't afford to buy nice things, and I could with my new job, but I just found it unnecessary. I have learned to not even flinch at the pricey designer clothes that Alice was always buying me, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't bother me. Oh it does, I have just been fighting this loosing battle with her for twelve years already.

She pulled straight up to the front of the building, and got out, giving her keys to the valet with a warning about them being careful with her baby. I will never understand the love she has for that car.

We walked into the polished marble lobby, only to be greeted by a friendly looking doorman.

"Hello, my name is Dean. How may I help you two lovely ladies today?" he asked with a charming smile. He was older, somewhere around 60, but I could tell that back in his day, he was quite the dashing young man.

Alice smiled brightly at the prospect of another new friend and gave Dean her tiny hand to shake. He took it gratefully with an even wider smile.

"Yes, we are guests of Ms. Hale," Alice responded politely.

"Ah yes! She told me she was having two guests over to have a small house warming party this evening," he exclaimed as if Alice had just jogged his memory.

"Well please ladies, head on up. She's on floor 16, apartment 1608," he responded with a nod of his head.

"Thanks Dean!" Alice called over her shoulder as she pranced over to the gold elevators. I waved and then turned to follow Alice.

We got into the plush elevator and she pressed the level sixteen button. We quickly fixed our outfits and makeup in the mirrors of the elevator as the numbers on the screen climbed. The elevator dinged and we stepped out into the dimly lit hallway.

"1602, 1604, 1606.... 1608!" Alice mumbled as she walked down the hallway, looking for her friends door. She knocked swiftly three times and then took a step back as she waited for someone to answer the door.

I could hear the distinct clicking of heels and Ms. Hale skipped down the hallway to answer the door. The doorway swung open to reveal a very familiar blonde woman standing in front of me, a clear look of shock across her face.

"BELLA?!"

"ROSALIE?!" we both exclaimed at the same time. She squealed and ran giddily towards me for a large hug that could rival Emmett's. She looked absolutely gorgeous in a garnet colored dress that hugged her every curve like a second skin, with her wavy blonde hair down naturally and black patent Valentino stilettos with a big bow on them.

Someone cleared their throat behind us and I turned to see an incredibly confused Alice still standing in the doorframe with her jaw slack as she took in the sight before her.

"Oh!" I squeaked as I realized how confusing this must be for her. "Alice, this is Edward's brother's fiance! The one I was telling you about earlier," I said, trying to clear up her confusion. Rose laughed, imagining all that I could have told Alice about our adventure yesterday.

"What ever she said about Emmett my fiance, is probably true," she said laughing. Alice smiled widely, clearly pleased that her new friend and I have already met and get along so well.

"Well I'm glad I don't have to make any awkward introductions!" Alice exclaimed as she waltzed into the apartment. Rose and I followed slowly behind her.

"Oh my god!" Rose squealed, "I knew that Alice was bringing her roommate, but I had no idea you lived with her! Edward is going to be so surprised to see you here. All he was been talking about for the past two days is you! He should be here any minute. My cousin is already here. I can't wait for you to meet him, he's a great guy."

"JAZZY?!" Alice screamed from further inside of the living room. I heard a glass shatter and ran down the hallway to see what all of the commotion was. I turned the corner to find Jasper and Alice standing in front of each other with shell shocked expressions on their faces. There was a glass shattered on the floor all around their feet.

"Ali, what are you doing here?" Jasper asked after recovering from his initial shock.

"I told you I was going to my new friends apartment for dinner tonight! What are you doing here?" Alice replied.

"I told you I was going to my cousin's apartment for dinner tonight!" Jasper exclaimed. I was still standing there, trying to figure out what the heck was going on. Emmett was sitting on the couch, his face scrunched up in confusion as he took in the sight before him as well as the sight of me standing in his living room.

"Jasper, you know Alice?" Rose asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Of course he knows me! I'm his girlfriend and I have been for six years!" Alice exclaimed.

"Wait wait wait!" Emmett exclaimed from his perch on the sofa. "You mean to tell me that your cousin Jasper, is dating your new friend Alice, who is our little Bells here's roommate?" Emmett asked, finally putting into words that none of us could. All that I could do was simply nod after I made sense of the discombobulated question Emmett had just asked.

"So you are telling me, that you are **the** Dr. Edward Cullen's older brother who had to have his fiance come and bail him out of jail yesterday for getting arrested for swimming in a mall water fountain?" Alice replied.

"HEY! That was a genius plan that would have worked if it weren't for those stupid mall cops!" Emmett replied offended. We all looked at each other before we burst out laughing. This has got to be the most confusing night of my entire life. Somehow, before we all even knew it, we all knew each other in some way.

"This is absolutely the strangest things that has ever happened," Jasper said. Right then, there was another knock on the door. Every single pair of eyes in the room, turned to look at me.

"Bella, you **have **to go answer to door! Edward won't know what hit him!" Rose exclaimed. "He thinks that I am having a friend over that I met at a shoe store yesterday and she is bringing along her roommate. He'll be so confused. WAIT! Let me go get my camera! I have to get a picture of his face when he sees you. It'll be priceless!"

Rose ran down the hallway and disappeared into a room. She appeared seconds later with a small silver digital camera in her hands, just as there was another knock on the door, this time, more impatiently. Everyone gathered around me and Rose gave me a push towards the door.

"Rose, I can hear your heels on the other side of the door! I swear to God if you don't open this door in five seconds..." Edward started before I swung the door open, cutting him off mid rant. As he took in the sight of me before him, his eyes widened and I could literally hear his jaw fall open. Before he could even compose himself, a flash blinded him from behind me. The light didn't even seem to register with him. His eyes were solely on me.

"B..Be..Bella.....?" he stuttered.

"Hello Edward!" Alice exclaimed from somewhere behind me. His eyes flickered over my shoulder to reveal a hysterical Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett all laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their faces.

"What the hell is going on here!?" he shouted.

"You..you...your face was priceless my brother!" Emmett got out between laughs. By this time I was laughing just as hard as the others. Alice was leaning on Jasper, who was leaning on the wall beside him for support, and Rose had her hand on her knees to keep her upright. Emmett was rolling around on the floor, clearly entertained by Edward's obliviousness.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on here?" Edward cried out. "What is Bella doing here with her roommate Alice, and why is Jasper holding Alice's hand?"

Once we all composed ourselves enough to talk, Rosalie began to explain.

"Well, you know how I met someone yesterday buying those shoes, well that was Alice. Little did I know that Alice is Jasper's girlfriend and also Bella's roommate," she clarified. The crease that had formed on Edward's brow cleared up once he understood what was going on.

"So the same woman that I got in a car accident with and attempted to go on a date with yesterday, is the same Bella who is roommates with your new friend who is also dating your cousin?" Edward made clear. Rose nodded her head in response to Edward's question, telling him that he had it all right.

"Whoa," was all he said.

"Tell me about it," I murmured. If I had any idea that I would be seeing Edward tonight, I probably would have had to give myself a pep talk just to talk to the doorman.

"Okay, well now thats all cleared up, let's eat!" Emmett exclaimed. We all laughed at his obvious enthusiasm about the night's meal, and followed Emmett into the dinning room. I looked over at Edward, who had a sort of disheartened look on his face.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked concernedly. He looked down at his hands as he mumbled his reply.

"I called you and texted you, but I didn't hear back. I thought your weren't interested in seeing me again." OH! Wow, I am such an idiot. I forgot to check my phone for any messages before I left the house. Now he must think that I don't want to be here.

"Oh, no Edward! I definitely wanted to see you again! I just completely forgot to check my phone for any messages. I woke up so late today from my exhaustion from yesterday, and Alice pulled me straight into the bathroom to get ready for tonight, that I didn't even have time to check my phone!" I cried out. Relief flashed across his face and then he gave me a crooked smile. He didn't say anything, but grabbed my hand and pulled me to the seat next to him at the dining room table.

The table was filled with lively conversation throughout the entire dinner. I kept glancing out of the corner of my eye at Edward, and whenever her would catch me looking, he would smile crookedly, making me blush and drop my head.

The entire night, I laughed and had the best time I had had in a long time. I was sad to see the evening come to an end, but the discussion of an all girls shopping trip with Rose, Alice, and I, gave me the prospect of seeing Edward again.

As Jasper and Alice said their goodbyes and promises to see each other tomorrow, Rose and Emmett had already said goodbye and were in the kitchen cleaning up. Edward and I were walking a few feet behind Alice and Jasper as we walked to the front door. I wanted to ask if I could see him again sometime soon, but he beat me to the punch.

"Bella, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a **real **date with me tomorrow, since we were so rudely interrupted on our last attempt, and i don't necessarily consider tonight a date?" he asked worriedly as if he was nervous that I was going to turn him down. As if I could ever say no to that face!

"Of course I would Edward!" I replied happily. He smiled crookedly at me once more before leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"Bellaaa!" Alice yelled from out in the hallway. With one last squeeze of my hand, Edward let go and nudged me out the door and down the hallway.

As the elevator doors closed, I caught one last glimpse of Edward waving from the door of Rosalie's apartment. I got home and quickly got ready for bed, wanting nothing more than for tomorrow to hurry up and come.

I fell asleep that night, dreaming in anticipation of my date tomorrow with a bronze haired god.

**Review please! I would greatly appreciate all of your input. I have all of the pictures of the clothes up on my site as well as pictures of how I imagine the cast of Crash to look like. Thanks so much! R&R!**

**xo, VK**


	5. Penguins and the Green Monster

**Penguins and the Green Monster**

A very noisy Alice woke me up the next morning as she banged around in the kitchen. I groaned and rolled over hiding my head under the pillow, trying to block out the noise. I didn't sleep well at all last night. I tossed and turned in my bed for hours until I fell into a restless sleep.

I shot out of bed as I remembered why it was that I was so uneasy last night. I was going on a date with Edward today! Immediately, the panic started to sink in. I looked over at the clock to find it read only 9:30. Great, I have a good 4 hours until Edward comes to pick me up.

I hoisted myself out of bed and trudged into the kitchen to find Alice humming and pulling muffins out of the oven. Something wasn't right. Alice never baked unless she was over the moon happy or she had a good feeling about something that was coming up. She dropped the oven mitts onto the counter and started to pop out what smelled like blueberry muffins. I cleared my throat and she whirled around.

"GOD BELLA!" she yelled with her hand over her heart, "You scared the daylights out of me! Warn a girl before you do that!" I laughed at her and strolled over to the stove to grab a still warm muffin.

"What's going on Ali? You don't bake unless there is happiness in the air," I said looking at her speculatively.

"Oh nothing! Just felt like baking some muffins!" she replied nonchalantly as she turned to the sink to wash the dishes she dirtied during her baking extravaganza.

"Alice...." I warned.

"What? Can't a girl bake some muffins for her best friend?" she asked with mock defense.

"Yes Ali, they can, but I know something is up. You only bake when you get those 'feelings' of yours"

"Whatever," she said dismissively, but perked up when she thought of something.

"So what are you wearing on your date today?" she asked merrily.

"How did you know about that?" I exclaimed. I'm almost positive that I didn't say anything about it to her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Jasper," was her only response. Of course! Jasper was friends with Edward and Edward told Jasper about our date, and we all know that Jasper can't keep a thing from Alice, and thats how Alice found out. I sighed knowing that Alice would dress me however she liked. Alice gets whatever she wants when she brings out the puppy dog pout, which she was currently looking up at me with.

"FINE," I said exasperated. She knew exactly what she was doing. She knew all of my weaknesses. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down and into my room. She dropped it and pushed me onto my bed.

"Sit," she commanded as if I was a dog. I rolled my eyes but complied. Please with my response, she disappeared into my closet. I could hear her rummaging around as she opened drawers and pulled things off hangers. A few minutes later she appeared with a pile of clothes behind her back, smiling widely.

"I know where you are going today so don't worry, you are dressed appropriately. Now, go get into the shower and clean up. I'll be waiting out here to fix you up!" she said. I tried to peek around her to see what my outfit was. I would take any clues as to where Edward was taking me.

"Nope! You aren't allowed to see until it's time!" she exclaimed, pushing me into my bathroom.

I grumbled my way over to the shower and turned it on. I stepped in and let the burning water cascade down my back until I got used to it. Once I was ready, I shampooed my hair and shaved my legs. I flipped the water off, grabbing a towel to dry myself off. As I stepped onto the shower mat, I could hear music coming from our ipod speakers. Alice will be Alice, I thought to myself as I dried my hair. I walked out of the steaming bathroom to see Alice dancing around and singing along to the song, completely oblivious to me standing there.

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

And now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out

I'll be giving it my best test

Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing

We're just one big family

It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved

**(Jason Mraz- I'm Yours)**

Alice turned around and saw me standing there in my towel. She wordlessly walked over to me, handed me my robe, and sat me down in front of the vanity. She immediately began pulling and twisting away at my hair. I didn't care as I was too lost in my own thoughts.

Something about the lyrics of that songs stuck a chord with me. Edward had definitely melted me, that's for sure, but love. That four letter word meant so much. As soon as I heard it, it made me wonder. Am I in love with Edward? It's clearly too early in our relationship. Do we even have a relationship? What are we? I couldn't help the certain tug my heart made at the word love. It wasn't a painful squeeze, but one that made butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind as Alice tugged on my sleeve. I would save those thoughts for later tonight as I lay in my bed.

"You there Bells?" she asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just thinking," I said distractedly. She gave me a knowing look that made me think back to her muffin escapade earlier. What did she know?

Before I could ask, Alice was pulling me up and handing me the pile of clothes from earlier. She pointed towards the bathroom and I dutifully followed her outstretched finger.

I finally looked down to see what I was wearing and was extremely surprised to find what I saw. She had given me my most comfortable Joe's Jeans, an adorable cream Free People top with embroidered flowers on it, platinum Jack Rogers, a sage green Free People short sleeved cardigan, and even had gold hoops with little turquoise beads to pull it all together. I was surprised that Alice actually put together something I would love that's comfortable, but that still received the Alice Brandon Fashion Stamp of Approval. I had never seen any of these clothes before, but I didn't care. I would let this one slide, seeing as I wanted to look my best for my date with Edward.

I put all of the clothes on happily and looked up into the mirror. Alice had once again worked her magic. My hair had a beachy wave and flowed effortlessly over my shoulders. My makeup was natural, but beautiful. She had dusted a light bronze shimmer over my eye lids and rimmed them in a bronze eyeliner that made my usually dull brown eyes pop. She gave my cheeks a warm pink blush with gold flecked throughout it. My lips were stained a warm pink. I looked beautiful and natural. I loved it.

I threw the door open and bounded over to Alice where I knew she would be standing. She laughed as I knocked us both over and onto the floor. We were both rolling around and laughing hysterically, trying to sober up. As our laughs subsided, we heard a familiar voice from the doorway of my room.

"I can't leave you two alone can I?" Jasper said from the door with a slight smirk on his face.

"Jazzy!" Alice exclaimed, bounding over to him, jumping straight into his arms. He stumbled slightly at the force of Alice, but steadied himself on the doorframe. I laughed and waved.

"Hey Jazz," I called over. He smiled and nodded his head at me.

"Bells," he replied. Alice was bouncing up and down, excited at the prospect of my date. I looked over at the clock and it read 1:25.

Edward would be here any minute! I looked quickly at myself in the mirror looking for any smudges from Alice and mine's laughing fit, but found none. Alice must have used some all day wear makeup. I flitted around my room picking up my phone, wallet, keys, lipgloss, gum. Whatever I would need. I turned towards my closet to look for my purse but found Alice there with a purse outstretched in her arms. It was a soft brown leather hobo bag with gold hardware on it. It looked almost too beautiful to touch.

"It's Balenciaga!" Alice said proudly, as if she was a soccer mom boasting about her kid. I knew that brand. Alice had made me sit with her one rainy and watch a special on StyleNetwork about Balenciaga. I may not know designers, but I knew that these bags cost thousands of dollars.

"WHAT? There is no way in hell that I'm taking that Alice. How much did you spend on it? NOPE! Nice try!" I ranted. Alice laughed and shook her head.

"Bella, don't worry, I got it for free. My boutique is has done some favors for them so they sent me three bags as payment. I have one for me and Rose too!" she chirped happily, lifting up her other hand. She had a red tote with silver hardware as well as a multi-colored woven one. I could easily guess which was Alice's. **(A.N.- all clothes and bags on my profile!)**

"I got to pick which ones I wanted! I chose this one for Rose," she said holding up the red one, "this one for you," she said holding up the brown hobo, "and this one for me!" she cried out holding up the muti-colored one. They all fit our personalities perfectly. I sighed giving up.

"Well, if it was free..." I said trailing off. Alice squealed and jumped on me.

"Now it's perfect! Here put your stuff in it," she said holding open the bag. I laughed and dumped my stuff in it and put it around my shoulder.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room and down the hallway, heading straight for the living room. I hadn't notice it before, but there were voices coming from the room. In my debate with Alice, I must not have heard the doorbell ring. Thank goodness Jasper was here to get it. There were more than just two voices in the room though. I knew exactly who else was here as I heard the booming laugh that was unmistakably Emmett's.

We walked into the room just in time to see Rose smacking Emmett in the back of his head as Jasper and Emmett snickered.

Seeing Edward once again took my breath away. He was gorgeous even in the dark washed jeans, forest green polo, and puma sneakers he was wearing.

"But Rosie! How was I supposed know that it was illegal to drop water balloons from the room of our apartment building on unsuspecting people?" Emmett asked.

Jasper and Edward couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out into laughter. Rose huffed and crossed her arms, but smiled all the same. It was obvious how perfect they were for each other. Only Rose could put up with Emmett's antics, and only Emmett could put up with Rose's fiery personality.

"You know Emmett, the only way to do that it drop them and duck," Alice said as she pranced from my side to sit in Jasper's lap. Edward immediately stopped laughing and turned to face me.

I could feel my cheeks burning as he gave me a once over and then look into my eyes and smiled. I felt a wide, goofy grin spreading across my face.

"Bella," he sighed, "you look stunning." I gave him a timid smile as my cheeks inflamed even more.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," I responded. He laughed and patted the seat on the sofa next to him. I walked over, luckily not tripping and making a fool of myself, and sat down next to him. We were so close that I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. My heart fluttered as his hand brushed my thigh as he sat back against the back of the sofa.

"Bella! Is that a Balenciaga?!" Rose exclaimed when she spotted my bag. I laughed and nodded. She looked at it longingly as if she wanted to pet it and tuck it into bed. I looked over at Alice who had the bags hidden behind her back with a smug smile on her face.

"You don't have one?" I asked nonchalantly, as if everyone had a $1,500 bag. She shook her head sadly and sighed. Alice jumped off of Jasper's lap and held the bag up in Rose's face.

"Well, now you do!" Alice exclaimed. Rosalie gasped and looked back up at Alice incredulously.

"You have got to be kidding me?" she asked, trying to mask the hope in her voice.

"Nope! I did a small favor for Balenciaga and they owed me. I got them for free!" Alice replied ecstatically. Rose screamed and jumped up hugging Alice and knocking her to the ground. Alice laughed at Rose's enthusiasm. Rose laughed and helped Alice up. Alice handed the bag over to Rose with a pleased smile. Alice loves giving almost as much as she loves getting.

"Thank you Alice," Rose said breathlessly with tears gathering in her eyes, "Thank you from the bottom of my heart. How did you know I wanted one? I even have a trust fund set up for one," she said looking down at Alice.

"Every girl wants a Balenciaga. I just happened to have a few connections. I even picked out the color!" Alice replied happy at seeing her friend so grateful.

As the excitement of the bag winded down, we looked down at the guys. They were staring at the three of us as if we had just grown six heads.

"What?" Rose snapped.

"Women," they all said in unison. We looked at each other trying to figure out what was wrong, but shrugged our shoulders and resumed our previous seats. I sat back down next to Edward not realizing that his arm was hung around the back of the sofa. As I sat I felt his arm touch my back and send tingles throughout my body. I inwardly sighed at the pleasure of feeling his skin, but kept a cool composure.

"Well, ready gang?" Emmett asked, standing up and jumping around excitedly, looking like a five year old. Wait, I thought Edward and I were having a date by ourselves. I was looking forward to finally having some quality alone time with him, but that was thrown out the window. I sighed and looked down at my hands. Edward, sensing my disappointment, placed his hand on mind and leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry, we aren't going with them. It's just you and me. They are going to see some horror movie and get pizza. I have other plans for you and me," he whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear. I shivered at the sensation and looked up at Edward to smile. He smiled his breathtaking crooked smile back at me and stood up. He offered his and to me and helped me get off of the sofa.

"You take good care of our girl Edward," Jasper said, going into his dad mode, as he patted Edward on the back.

"With my life," he said with such intensity that it made me look up at him. He was looking down at me with some strong emotion in his eyes that I couldn't identify. Our moment was broken by Alice going into mother mode.

"You better have her back by 10 o'clock or you're going to be in big trouble mister." she said, poking a finger into his chest to emphasize her point.

"Alice! I think he gets the point," I said embarrassed at my friend's behavior. Edward laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry Bella. They are just concerned about you," he whispered into my ear. I nodded, but before anyone could say anything more I spoke up.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight Ali. Have fun," I said as I kissed her on the cheek and then went to Jasper.

"You too Jazz. Keep my best friend in one piece please," I said as I kissed him on the cheek as well. He laughed at my over-used joke. It was a running inside joke between the two of us. The first time he came over here three years ago to take Alice out on their first date, I had a talk with him as Alice was finishing getting ready. As they left to go out, I leaned up to Jasper and grabbed a handful of his hair and said menacingly "you better keep my best friend in one piece whitlock, or you won't be able to walk straight for the rest of your life." Needless to say, I never had to cut off his family jewels for hurting my Ali, but it kept as a sort of ritual between us. Alice had tried many times to get us to tell her about it, but we refused to say anything. It made it all the more fun that no one understood what we were talking about.

Alice huffed, still mad at the fact that she was out of the joke. I looked over at her and laughed. She tried to look angry, but smiled and gave me a hug.

"Have fun. I love you Bellsy," she said, using my nickname from our childhood.

"I love you too Ali cat," I replied, using her nickname as well. She kissed my cheek and pushed me out the door where Edward was waiting. He grabbed my hand and we walked down the hallway to the elevators.

"10 o'clock!" Alice yelled as the door closed. I sighed, finally getting away from my self- appointed parents. Edward laughed at my obvious relief. He intertwined our hands and pulled me through the building lobby and out to the street where his car was waiting. This car was completely different from the car that I crashed into. This one was a sleek luxury sports car, in a gun powder grey color. This car looked like it could go incredibly fast, and was incredibly expensive. **(A.N.- Edward's car on my profile.)**

"When did you get this?" I asked him as he held the door open for me. He shut it and ran around the front and got into the drivers seat.

"I got it this morning. I had actually put it on hold a couple of months ago and had been waiting for an excuse to finally buy it." he replied with a smile as he rubbed his hand over the smooth leather interior. "You are a pretty good excuse. I'm glad you get to be my excuse."

I'm not sure if he could hear the double meaning in his words, but I sure did. That statement made my buried burning hope dig itself up slightly.

The sun shone brightly into my face, so I bent down to my purse to grab my sunglasses. I pulled out my Ray Ban aviators that Alice had given me, for one of my many Christmas presents last year, and put them on. I looked over at Edward to see him putting on his sunglasses as well. His were Ray Ban's as well, but they were the Clubmasters. I couldn't help but stare. He looked so incredibly sexy in them. It took all of my self control to look away.**(A.N.- both pairs of sunglasses on my profile.)**

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked him as I strained to see what we were passing by. He drove so fast, that I couldn't make out the buildings or signs.

"Nope, it's a surprise," he said, quickly glancing over at me to smile.

"I don't like surprises!" I said indignantly. He laughed lightly and took one hand off of the wheel to hold mine.

"I know. Trust me, I'm pretty sure you'll like this one," he said smiling to himself. Ten minutes later after we sat in the car in comfortable conversation, he pulled up into a parking lot and turned into a spot. He got out of the car and ran around to open mine like a gentleman. I blushed lightly as he grasped my hand and didn't let go even when I was steady on my feet.

I looked around for an indication of where we were. I saw a sign and put my hands up to shield them from the sun so that I could read it.

"The Zoo?" I asked, looking over at him once I read the sign. He nodded his head slowly, trying to gage my reaction. He looked worried that I wouldn't like it as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. I laughed and threw my arms around him. He froze, shocked, before he gained his composure and hugged me back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. He put his hands on my thighs to hold me up. I froze as I got that electric shock that I always got from his touch, and then blushed as I realized our compromising position. I untangled myself from him and he placed me back on the ground.

Even though I was not wrapped around him anymore, he kept his hands firmly on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at him through my lashes. He was looking down at me with his crooked smile in place and his eyes filled with joy at my reaction.

"How did you know?" I asked him as I looked at him with awe.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. I looked up at him surprised. I thought he chose the Zoo for a reason.

"Alice didn't tell you?" I asked incredulous at the thought of Alice keeping her mouth shut. He nodded his head slowly looking down at me clueless. I laughed and pulled him to me to bury my face in his chest and hug me.

"What would Alice have to tell me about you and the zoo?" he asked as he buried his face into my hair. I pulled away slowly and looked up into his eyes.

"Whenever I'm upset, or need to get away to think, or the opposite, not think at all, I come to the zoo. The zoo is my place where I come to relax." I said, my cheeks turning pink as I realized how ridiculous my explanation was. Nobody but Alice and Jasper knew where I went when I needed to think. I was always too embarrassed to tell people that my safe place was the zoo, but with Edward, I just said things without thinking.

I lowered my head to the ground as his silence continued. Great, now he thinks I'm a freak. I felt his slender finger go under my chin to lift my head up so that I had to look at his. I was expecting a look of disgust, but I was met with one of awe, disbelief, and the most surprising of the three, joy. He continued to stare at me silently. I could feel the electricity flowing between us.

"What?" I asked self-consciously. He broke the silence with an astonished laugh and smiled so widely, I was afraid that his face was going to break.

"I brought you here because this is the place that I always come to when I need time to think about something. This is my little shelter from the real world too. I had no idea that you did the same thing. I brought you here because I wanted to share something that nobody knew about." he said delightedly. I looked up at him open-mouthed. You have got to be kidding me.

"Seriously?" I asked incredulously. He laughed loudly and brought me back into the hug.

"Seriously. I can't believe this. You keep surprising me even when I think I have you figured out." he laughed.

"Edward," I said looking up at him, "thank you." He smiled crookedly at me and kissed my forehead. We untangled ourselves and strolled hand-in-hand towards the ticket booth to buy our tickets.

"Two please," he said to the ticket counter girl with a crooked smile. She laughed nervously and nodded speechlessly. I clearly wasn't the only one effected by his charm.

"Edward," I chastised, "you are not paying for my ticket. No way." He looked down at me with a pout on his face.

"Bella, I asked you out, I pay." he said with finality in his voice. I sighed and nodded. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead before turning back to the teenage ticket girl. I looked over as well to see her glaring daggers at me. I cringed into Edward's side and looked away.

"Here are your tickets sir," she said batting her eyelashes and smiling in what she thought was a seductive way. She glanced back at me quickly to glare and then turned back to Edward.

"If you need help with _anything _today, don't hesitate to ask someone to get Tiffany for you," she said with a wink as she handed Edward a piece of paper with her number on it. I snorted and grabbed the tickets from her, leaving the phone number on the counter.

"I think I can take care of him thank you very much," I said curtly and pulled Edward away from the horny teenage girl behind the counter. Once we got far enough away so that she couldn't hear us, but she could still see us, I turned Edward around and crushed my lips to his. He seemed shocked at first, but quickly responded. His lips molded to mine as we moved together. I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip and I granted him access to my mouth. Our tongues battled as we kissed passionately. We pulled away, both of us panting for breath heavily. I looked up at him with a guilty expression about to apologize, but he cut me off by pressing his lips to mine chastely.

"Well if I knew that's how you respond when you get jealous, maybe I should have made you jealous sooner," he said breathlessly with a smug smile on his lips.

"I was not jealous!" I said piqued. He chuckled and looked at me challengingly. I huffed.

"Fine! I was jealous, but I mean come on. I was standing right there and she has the nerve to give you her phone number? No class," I mumbled. He laughed and pulled me into another kiss. He pulled away before we got too carried away, and grabbed my hand. We walked together towards the entrance and gave the nice old man our tickets.

"Oh young love," he sighed as he gave back our tickets, "you two are clearly engaged. I know that look. It reminds me of my wife Ellen and I," he said with a wistful smile. I blushed deeply at the thought of being Edward's fiance. We aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend yet. Edward laughed lightly and kissed my cheek.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not letting this one go," he said, looking directly at me. We were lost in each other until the old man spoke up once more.

"Don't take the time you have with her for granted son. Cherish every moment. Before you know it, they're gone," he said sadly, looking down at his wedding ring on his left hand. The look on his face was heart wrenching. I pulled him into a hug without even thinking about it, just trying to get that look of a lost puppy off of his face. He laughed loudly at my enthusiasm and hugged me back. I pulled back and took Edward's hand again.

"She's a good one son. Good luck with the marriage," he said, patting Edward on the shoulder, then turning towards the next people in line. I looked up at Edward to see a peculiar look in his eye. He looked down at me and smiled happily, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were thoughtful. Not a bad thoughtful, just thoughtful.

I let it go, knowing that when he was ready to tell me about it, he would. I walked over to the kiosk and looked at all of the different exhibits. I looked over the map, looking for the penguin one that I hadn't gotten to go to yet. It just opened. Edward was standing behind me silently looking at the map with deep concentration.

"Anywhere specific you want to go?" I asked him. His eyes lit up as they landed on whatever it was he was looking for.

"The penguin exhibit just opened. Want to go there?" he asked hopefully. I laughed loudly.

"Great minds think alike. That's exactly where I wanted to go," I responded. He smiled at how similar we are and clasped my hand once more. We walked at a comfortable pace, pointing out things to each other as we passed them. We got to the penguin habitat and picked up the pace, both of us excited. You would think that we were 12 instead of 24 and 25 like we actually were, by the way we were acting.

As the Edward pulled the door open for me, a gust of cold wind blew straight at us. I shivered at the cold temperature of the building. Edward noticed this and took of his jacket and put it around my shoulders.

"No Edward I'm fine. You only have a short sleeved t-shirt on! You need it more than I do!" I exclaimed. He shook his head no and wrapped his arm around my wait. I sighed happily at his thoughtfulness.

We got there just in time. The zoo keeper was walking into the habitat with a bucket of fish and a microphone.

"Hey there everyone! My name is Sandy, and I am the zoo keeper in charge of taking care of the penguins here," she started, "these are Humboldt Penguins. They are an endangered species, but are one of the most timid species of penguins. Penguins are creatures that rely on communication and their community. They need each other. Penguins are a special animals. These birds mate for life. They can pick their mate out of a crowd just by the sound of their voice. Its a rare thing for animals to mate for life, but penguins are special. They know who their mate is, no questions asked."

I looked up at Edward as Sandy started talking about mates. Could Edward be my mate? I know that I could pick him out of a crowd of people even if he died his hair and wore rags, I would know it was Edward. Edward had that pensive look on his face once more. I wouldn't push him to talk to me, no matter how much I wanted to know what he was thinking. I wasn't one of those pushy people like Alice. I looked back at the habitat, not really listening anymore, but looking at two penguins that were off to the side together.

They were away from all the other penguins who were fighting each other for fish. Instead of fighting, they were sharing. It started with one penguin giving the other the fish, but the other penguin pushing it back. The ended up both taking a side and biting it in half. Once they were finished eating their shared meal, they got close to each other and nuzzled their necks. I smiled at the sight. These two were definitely mates. You could see the love radiating between them.

The two penguin's love reminded me of what the old man said today. How he so easily assumed that Edward and I were engaged. He could see the love between us. This brought back the thoughts that I had pushed into the back of my mind earlier this morning. Love. Did I really love Edward? We had only known each other for a few days, but I couldn't even imagine my future as well as my next week without having Edward in it.

I looked back up at Edward to find him looking at the two penguins whom I had previously been looking at, with a smile on his face. That one look made up my mind.

Yes. I was absolutely and completely in love with Edward Cullen.

It was fast and incredibly idiotic to fall so fast, but somehow, I knew that Edward and I were meant to be together. We were each other's penguins.

Edward looked back down at me and smiled slightly. His eyes burned into mine, asking permission. He must have seen what he needed seeing as he leaned down to press his lips to mine.

This kiss was completely different than our earlier one. That one was filled with passion and desire. This one was sweet and radiating adoration. This kiss told me everything that Edward had been thinking so hard about earlier. He was doing the same thing that I was doing just a minute ago.

He was deciding if he loved me. His decision must have been made up as he cradled my face in his hands and kissed me with so much love. We broke apart after a few chaste kisses and looked into each other's eyes.

He smiled, his eyes suddenly changing from love to apprehension. He let go of my face and put his hands on my waist.

"Bella," he started, "I know that we haven't known each other for very long, but I can't help but find myself falling completely and hopelessly head over heals in love with you," he stopped looking nervous for my response. I smiled widely and threw my arms around him.

"Oh Edward," I sighed, "I love you too." He laughed lightly, the anxiety instantly vanish from this face.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully. I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Of course I will Edward," I whispered with as much emotion as I could muster. He laughed jubilantly and picked me up spinning me around. He smiled my crooked smile before bending down to kiss me sweetly again. We pulled away when we heard clapping. I turned only to see a crowd of people surrounding us and clapping at our little show. I blushed profusely as I hid my face in Edward's shirt. He laughed loudly and rubbed my back, trying to ease my embarrassment.

As we walked out of the exhibit, people patted Edward's back and gave us congratulations. My cheeks were still burning even as we walked back to Edward's car. He opened the door for me and I got in. My pink cheeks were finally fading as we pulled out of the parking lot.

The entire ride to the restaurant, Edward had his windows rolled down, my hand in his, and an oldies station playing from the stereo. Edward knew the words to almost every single one of the songs.

"How do you know all of the words?" I asked him. He smiled and laughed as he recalled a memory.

"My mother used to listen to them all the time. She has an old record player that her mom gave her for her 8th birthday from the 50's and still has all of her old albums too. When she cooks or cleans, this is what she puts on," he said, smiling at the thought of his mother.

"She sounds wonderful," I replied. He looked over at me and smiled.

"She is. You'll love her. My parents are actually coming next weekend to help Em and Rose decorate their new apartment. Mom's an interior designer, so she insists on doing everyone of our apartments and dorm rooms," he said laughing at memories of his mother that I didn't know. I smiled at him, just glad that he was happy, until I realized something.

"Wait wait wait, you mean to tell me that your mother is coming into Seattle next weekend and I am going to meet her?" I half shouted half yelped. He looked over at me concerned.

"Yes of course you get to meet her. Bella, what's wrong? Are you alright? Do I need to pull over?" he asked as he took the hand that was holding mine and placed it on my cheek.

"No I'm fine. Its just..." I trailed off, not wanting to sound stupid.

"What is it love?" he asked. He just called me love. That made my heart soar.

"You'll think it's stupid," I mumbled.

"Nothing you think is ever stupid," he replied rolling his eyes and grabbing my hand once more, now that he was certain I was alright.

"You have to promise not to laugh," I made him swear. He rolled his eyes but nodded his head, consenting to my no laughing rule.

"Okay, well, I just, ugh, fine I'm worried that your mom won't like me!" I exclaimed frustrated. Edward broke his promise by bursting out in laughter.

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't laugh!" I cried out, mad at Edward for breaking his promise. He shook his head and quieted his laughs to occasional chuckles.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. My mother will love you. Who wouldn't love you? Your perfect," he said looking deeply into my eyes.

"Hey mister, eyes on the road!" I cried out.

"Really Bella, you have nothing to worry about. She will adore you." he said once his eyes were back on the road. I sighed but decided to let the topic drop knowing that he wouldn't let it go until I agreed that I had nothing to worry about which I would have no matter what.

We pulled up the street to a small Italian restaurant that had such a romantic atmosphere. Edward got out of the car, handed his keys to the valet, and came around to get my door. He helped me out as I looked at the restaurant lovingly. This is exactly how I imagined a restaurant in Italy to look like. He laughed at my expression and grabbed my hand. Edward held the door open for me and walked in after me towards the hostess.

"Hello we have a reservation for two under Cullen," Edward said smoothly. The hostess was clearly smitten with Edward as she smiled at him and gestured for us to follow her. She showed us to our table where Edward pulled out my chair for me and then sat down, already pondering over the wine list.

"Your waiter will be right out," she said as she winked at **my** boyfriend. I liked the sound of that. Edward Cullen, my boyfriend.

I looked over the menu until I head someone approaching the table. I was met with the sight of what must be our waiter. He was fairly tall, not as tall as Edward though, and had light blonde hair with blue eyes. His hair was gelled expertly as if he had spent 20 minutes in front of the mirror before work to get it perfect. Well, he probably had. He smiled at me cockily as he approached the table. Good thing Edward was still looking at the wine list or else he would not have been happy. The waiter got to our table and turned his head towards me.

"Good evening, my name is Mike and I'll be your server tonight," he said in what he intended to be a seductive voice. "Before I take your order is there anything I could get you to drink?" he asked looking only at me. Edward cleared his throat but Mike didn't even flinch. I looked over to Edward who was glaring daggers at the back of his head.

"What wine did you pick hon?" I asked him, trying to get Mike's stare off of me.

"We'll have a bottle of the house merlot," Edward said stiffly. Mike nodded curtly at Edward and turned giving me one last cocky smile before sauntering towards the bar.

"We need a new waiter," Edward said immediately. I looked over at him confused.

"How come? I mean I know Mike is a little cocky but we don't need to request a new one," I said.

"Oh yes we do. He was staring down your shirt the entire time. I'm not letting him within ten feet of you," Edward replied harshly as he saw Mike walking over with the bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Here you go," he said pouring me and then Edward some wine. "What can I get for you?" he asked, winking at me. Edward choked on the sip of water he had just taken and stood up.

"Listen up Mike," he yelled, "first of all you need to treat women with respect, and secondly, you need to stop staring down my girlfriends shirt!"

"Edward stop it!" I told him seeing as the entire restaurant was now looking at us. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Come on Bella, let's go." he said as he dragged me towards the door.

Once we were outside, I pulled him to stop and turned him around to face me. His eyes were dark with fury and his nostrils were flared.

"Edward?" I asked cautiously while raising my hands to capture his face. "Edward, the guy was a jerk, but I could have handled him. He wasn't going to try anything, and I most certainly was not going to respond to any of his foolish attempts at wooing me," I told him. His tensed muscles loosening and relaxed slightly and his eyes began to turn back to normal.

"Plus, your the only one who is even able to woo me. You have charm my dear boyfriend. You should have seen the hostess. I bet she is still out back in the kitchen hyperventilating from the smile you gave her," I said trying to lighten the mood. He finally relaxed and pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry for being so protective love," he murmured into my hair, "I just want you all to myself, plus the guy was being so vulgar. He was undressing you with his eyes!" he exclaimed. I looked up at him and smirked.

"Well Dr. Cullen, I must tell you that you are the only one who is allowed to undress me with their eyes...or more," I added at the end suggestively. His breath quickened and his eyes filled with lust. He grabbed my face and kissed me hard, letting all of his frustration out in his movements. I didn't mind at all. It was actually kind of sexy the way he was claiming me as his. He pulled away and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Do you want to go back to my place and get something to eat?" he asked once he had calmed down.

"Sure, but no funny business mister!" I said as I walked back towards the valet. The car was already waiting there. The valet must have seen us come out and gone to get the car so we wouldn't have to wait.

Edward zoomed through the streets of Seattle towards his apartment building. We pulled up to a building that looked like Rosalie and Emmett's just a few blocks away. Edward parked his car in the parking garage and opened the door for me, grabbing my hand. We rode up in the elevator silently until I couldn't take it anymore.

I jumped on Edward sufficiently knocking him into the gold, mirror gilded walls. He didn't seem to care as he wrapped my legs around his waist and put his hands under my butt to support me. The elevator dinged and he walked right out without even breaking our kiss. I had to release his lips as he dug into his pocket for his keys and stuck them in the lock. It opened with a click and he pushed it open. He was still holding me with one hand under my bum as he flicked on the lights. He looked over he should and gasped at what he saw.

"Tanya?"

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I was up in the mountains with no computers all weekend, and then my dog had a little run in with a porcupine. She tried to fight it. Needless to say, the porcupine won the fight.**

**All of the pictures of clothes, cars, and accessories mentioned in this chapter and every chapter are on my profile!**

**Please review! It helps me write faster. The more motivation the better!**

**xoxo, VK**


	6. Ex's and Parents

**Ex's and Parents**

I looked over Edward's shoulder to see who he was talking to. Standing in the living room of his apartment was a woman. She was not just any woman, but a beautiful woman. Her strawberry blonde hair waved gracefully down to the middle of her back. Her plump red lips were molded into a small "o". She had golden, butterscotch colored eyes that were wide as she took in the scene before her. Thats when I realized our position. My legs we still wrapped around Edward's waist, his hands still supporting me by my butt. Edward was still unmoving under me, his eyes wide and staring at the woman with shock.

"Edward," the woman sighed in a voice like wind chimes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with malice once he gained his composure. I tried to get down from Edward, but he held me tighter as I tried to untangle. He clearly wasn't as uncomfortable with our position together as I was. The woman took a step towards us holding out her hand as if to touch Edward. He took a step back as she came closer.

"I came to see you. It's been a while," she said looking at him, but her eyes flickered towards me. "And who is this lovely lady?" she asked sneering. Edward's grip around me tightened as he took in the tone of her voice.

"Tanya, this is my girlfriend Bella, Bella this is my family friend Tanya," he said nodding his head towards Tanya with wary eyes.

"Girlfriend?" Tanya asked incredulously. "Well, it looks like my little Eddie here has found a new toy," she said glaring in my direction. I cringed further into Edward at her stare. This woman could give Rosalie a run for her money in the looks department.

"What do you want from me Tanya?" Edward asked, bluntly getting to the point. She laughed lightly and took another step towards us. Edward took another back, but was unable to move any further as he backed into the door. Tanya changed her stare from me, and onto Edward.

"Well, I was coming to visit an old 'friend' and see how he was. Last time I saw him, we didn't necessarily part on good terms," she said, touching Edward's arm lightly. He flinched at the touch and glared at her.

"It's hard to part on good terms when you find your girlfriend in her apartment with another man," he replied viciously. _Girlfriend?_ So thats why Edward was so uncomfortable. This was his ex-girlfriend. Family friend my ass.

She laughed, but not as lightly as before. Her eyes grew darker when Edward brought up the past.

"That's why I'm here. I think we should talk," she said looking at him intently. His muscles tensed once more. I looked up at him, questioning him with my eyes if he wanted me to leave. He looked at me and then looked up at Tanya once again.

"Tanya, I'm not so sure thats a very good idea," he said dubiously. Fire flashed through her eyes as she looked over and me and gestured towards me with her head.

"What? You little girlfriend over here is worried about competition?" she laughed.

"No Edward, it's fine. Talk to her and call me in the morning," I said, refusing to acknowledge the wicked witch of the west over there. I leaned up and whispered into his ear. "I trust you," I said. Edward looked at me, trying to see if I was lying or not but nodded his head.

"I'll call you if Tanya leaves before eleven, but if not, I'll call you in the morning," he said. He released me from his holds and placed me on my feet. I turned towards the door to leave, but he caught me by the waist and spun me around. His lips crashed into mine passionately and his arms wrapped around me. I threw my arms around his neck and grabbed his hair. We parted after hearing Tanya snort in disgust and he gave my waist one last squeeze.

"I love you," he said looking into my eyes. He was trying to tell me that I was the only one without words. I looked back up at him, trying to tell him that I knew.

"I love you too, I'll see you tomorrow," I replied. I pecked him one last time on the lips and opened the door. I looked back and saw Edward wave. I smiled and waved back at him. Before the door shut I heard one last thing.

"I've missed you Eddie," Tanya purred as the door of the elevator shut. That was an awful last thing to hear when you are leaving your new boyfriend with his ex-girlfriend who desperately wants said boyfriend back. Not a great way to boost the self-esteem. I sighed loudly as I realized that I had no car. Alice was out with Emmett and Rose so I couldn't call her, and Edward was busy with Tanya. I couldn't walk seeing as it was now 9:45 at night. Who knows what's out there at nighttime. Now what?

I turned from my blank staring at the glass doors to see a young man in a uniform standing behind me. He had dark, russet skin and shiny black shoulder length hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was good looking, nothing compared to Edward but still, and looked to be a few years younger than me. He was smiling at me for some unknown reason. I looked down, making sure I hadn't left something important like shoes and that I looked alright. Hopefully he couldn't tell that I was just having a hot and heavy make out session with my boyfriend in the elevator. He laughed at my obvious confusion and gestured down towards his uniform. Oh! He was the doorman! Maybe he could help me find a way home. I smiled at him with realization, and he laughed louder at my obvious epiphany.

"Can I help you ma'am?" he asked politely. I nodded my head and sighed.

"I was wondering if you knew some way that I could get home without walking. My car is totaled, my boyfriend is busy, and my roommate is out," I explained. He laughed loudly.

"Ever thought of a cab?" asked me with raised eyebrows. I slapped my forehead with my head with a resounding smack.

"How did I not think of that?" I asked him rhetorically. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll call you one," he replied as he turned back towards the desk and picked up the phone. After a quick call, he returned to me.

"There should be one here any minute," he said once he had reached me.

"Thanks," I responded, "I'm Bella," I said, sticking my hand out for him to shake.

"Jacob but my friends call me Jake," was his reply as he took my hand. His hand was enormous, completely engulfing my small one. They were warm and rough, like tanned leather.

"So, how is it exactly that you got stuck without a ride," he asked conversationally as we waited for my cab to arrive. I sighed shaking my head.

"I've got time," he responded with a smile. I laughed at his enthusiasm and began my tale. I told him about all about the crash and all the way to the encounter with Tanya in Edward's apartment. He listened intently and laughed and shook his head in understanding at the necessary parts.

"Well, sounds like that woman's got some sort of delusion thinking that she could walk back into his life and expect him to take her back," Jacob said once I finished my story. I laughed and nodded glumly as my thoughts went up to Edward and Tanya in the apartment together. I trusted Edward not to do anything, but it was Tanya that I was worried about. She was gorgeous, blonde, modelesque, and clearly wanted Edward. I was going to lose him just as I got him.

"Don't worry about her. I saw her walk in earlier and she has nothing on you," Jacob said as if reading my thoughts. I smiled at him gratefully just as my cab pulled up. He helped me up and opened the door helping me in.

"Thanks for listening Jake," I said through the window. He smiled and waved his hand as if it was nothing.

"Anytime Bella. See ya around!" he said as he tapped the top of the cab, telling the driver it was alright to take off. I waved until I couldn't see Jake anymore.

The entire cab ride home I spent thinking about my conversation with Jacob. Was he right? Was I really better than Tanya? She may not be the nicest person, but she definitely surpassed me in the looks department. Edward probably forgot about me as soon as I stepped out of the door. Anyone would be entranced by her beauty. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I got closer to the apartment. I was almost positive that I would get a call tomorrow from Edward telling me we were over.

The ride had taken longer than I thought it would seeing as we got stuck in bumper to bumper traffic. I paid the cab driver silently and stepped out of the cab. I took the stairs up to the apartment, clearly not ready to face Alice's questions. I stalled as long as I could as I walked up to our apartment on the sixth floor. I grabbed my keys out of my purse and put them in the lock. Before I could even turn them, the door swung open to reveal a frantic Alice with a phone glued to her ear.

"Oh thank god! She just walked in. I'll call you back," she rushed out before hitting the end button, not even waiting for a response from the other person on the phone. Before I could ask any questions, Alice had flung herself at me and wrapped her tiny arms and legs around me, seeming afraid to let go.

"What's going on Alice?" I asked concerned. She let go and looked up and me angrily.

"What's going on Alice? Are you kidding me? I have been frantically trying to call you and text you for the past hour and a half! Edward called a few minutes after you left his apartment telling me that you were on your way! He called back ten minutes later telling me he forgot that you didn't have a car, but when he ran down to the lobby you weren't there! We were so worried! We thought that you being you, was stubborn enough to walk all the way here!" she yelled at me.

"Alice I took a cab and we got stuck in traffic," I replied trying to calm the storm that was Alice down.

"You could have called! Edward has been freaking out for the past forty-five minutes! He even walked around for a couple of block looking for you!" she cried. I was completely confused. Edward was supposed to be talking with Tanya this whole time, but instead he was out looking for me.

"Edward went looking for me? What about Tanya?" I asked. Alice rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Tanya shmanya! You're his girlfriend! He cares more about you than he does that soul sucking witch! He left his apartment as soon as we found out that we couldn't reach you and just left Tanya there without a word!" she exclaimed frustrated. I smiled at the thought. Edward cared more about me than he did Tanya. He ignored Tanya because he was worried about me. I internally laughed at my silly doubts that I had been muddling over in the car. Edward loved me, not Tanya.

"I'm so sorry Ali. I forgot to charge my phone last night and it must have died. I didn't mean to scare you," I said hugging her tightly. She huffed angrily but smiled wickedly.

"Your forgiven, but you better tell me all about today! You, as of a few hours ago, are no longer single!" she cried out, throwing her arms up and into the air to emphasize her point. She pulled me into the living room, plopping me down on the sofa.

"Okay tell me everything!" she exclaimed. I cringed into the sofa cushions.

"But Alice..." I was interrupted by a wild banging on the door. Alice and I looked at each other questioningly but shrugged. Alice picked up a magazine and started flipping through it, leaving me to answer the door. I got up off of the couch and scurried towards the door where our visitor was still banging loudly.

"I'm coming!" I yelled out. I swung the door open completely surprised to see a distressed Edward standing at my door.

"Edward?" I asked puzzled. Instead of responding he swung me up bridal style and hugged me tightly. He began to place feather light kisses all over my face. I laughed at him and pushed his face away. He pouted at the loss of contact, but quickly gave me a very stern and cross look.

"Isabella Swan! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you! You scared me to death! You should have called me when you realized that you didn't have a ride! I would have come down to take you without question!" he exclaimed, his face livid.

"Edward, Jacob called me a cab," I told him. He looked at me perplexed.

"Jacob?" he asked questioningly.

"Yes Jacob, your doorman!" I exclaimed, "you don't even know your own doorman's name?"

"Oh you mean Jake?!" Edward clarified. I nodded my head, rolling my eyes at him.

"Still Bella, you should have called me or at least picked up your phone! I was worried sick about you!" Edward said.

"I'm sorry Edward. My phone died and I was on my way home safely anyways. I'm sorry I made you anxious," I said, looking like a scolded puppy. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"It's alright love, just be more careful next time," he said. I nodded my head and he put me back down onto my feet. I looked over his shoulder, expecting to find Tanya behind him with an annoyed look on her face, but was met with the empty hallway.

"Where's Tanya?" I asked him.

"Back at the apartment," he replied. "She doesn't have a hotel room so I offered my guest room to her." I looked up at him, trying to see if he was joking.

"You're not serious are you?" I asked him. He nodded his head at me.

"Don't worry love. She promised that it was just for the night and that there would be no funny business," he said as he kissed my lips lightly to prove his point. I sighed and rested my head on his chest. Great, now the seductress is staying in his apartment with him. Just peachy.

"When do you have to go back?" I asked forlornly. He looked down sadly.

"I guess I should get going. I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow," he replied gloomily.

"Call me in the morning when you have I break?" I asked him hopefully. He nodded his head feverishly. He must be just as unhappy about him going back to Tanya as I was.

"Goodnight Bella. I love you," he said as he kissed me desperately. I kissed him back but pulled away, knowing that he had to get up early in the morning.

"I love you too," I replied. He kissed me one last time before leaving, closing the door behind himself.

I turned and walked back down the hallway to the living room, only to find it empty. I walked down towards Alice's bedroom to see her passed out, fully clothed on top of her covers. I chuckled and took Alice's cashmere throw from the end of her bed. I placed it over her gently and kissed her forehead. She mumbled something and turned over. I walked down the hallway and got ready for bed quickly. My weekend had been the best weekend of my life. I could only hope that they would continue to get better and better with Edward by my side.

---------------

My alarm clock went off at seven, effectively waking me up from a wonderful dream. Edward was staring in it of course, and we were at a park. I looked over to the slide to see two small children around the age of two. The little boy had bronze messy hair and deep brown eyes. The little girl had bronze way hair and brilliant green eyes. Edward was holding my hand while staring lovingly at the two children. They ran over to us, screaming the entire way. Most would cringe at the screaming children, but my heart soared. They were calling me mommy, and Edward daddy. I laughed as the little girl jumped straight to Edward, clearly a daddy's girl. I looked down to see the precious boy holding his arms out to me and smiling his father's crooked smile. My little momma's boy.

The dream ended there as my alarm went off. I hit it roughly with my eyes still closed and sighed. If only that dream would come true. I rolled over and grunted as the covers came off and the cold air it. I moaned, but got out of bed seeing knowing that I needed to actually get to work this time without causing an accident.

I went into the shower knowing that when I got out, Alice will have already set out an outfit for me to wear to work on the end of my bed. It payed off having a boutique owner as a best friend and roommate. I never had to worry about what to wear. It was already done for me. Even if I tried to pick out my own clothes, Alice wouldn't allow me to leave the house. I finished my shower and dried myself off quickly. I brushed through my hair and quickly blow dried it with my head upside down to give it volume. Alice had showed me this trick when I got my job and never had time to sit and do my hair before work. I flipped back over and looked in the mirror. My hair was bouncy and had perfect volume. I threw on some mascara and blush and opened the door.

Just as I had predicted, sitting there faithfully at the end of my bed was an outfit. I walked over to it and gasped. Alice could not possibly expect me to wear this! I didn't have the body for it whatsoever. She had picked out a black, form fitting Ralph Lauren dress that was made out of thin, chiffon layers. There was a black boyfriend blazer to go over it. She paired the dress with pink Christian Louboutin pointed toe pumps, gold bangles, and gold flower earrings. The outfit was absolutely gorgeous, but I could never in a million years, pull it off. Someone with a super model body like Rosalie, sure, but not me. Alice had already put my black Mulberry briefcase, that she got me when I got my job, by my outfit along with a note. **(A.N.- Clothes on profile!)**

_I had to go into work early. I know exactly what you are thinking. The outfit will look great on you, you have the perfect body to fill it out. Trust me. Put it on and don't leave anything out. I will know if you did. I am out with a client today, so call me only for emergencies. You'll look gorgeous. Go knock those publishers off their socks! See you tonight. Love you!_

_-Alice_

That girl always knew exactly what I was thinking. We used to joke around when we were kids that she was psychic. Sometimes I wonder if she really is. I sighed, knowing that Alice would check to make sure I was wearing the entire ensemble no matter the cost. I might as well just wear it. Alice always knows best where fashion is concerned.

I pulled on the dress and the accessories before placing my laptop into my briefcase and grabbing my shoes. These weren't nearly as bad as some of the shoes I had been subjected to in the past. I grabbed my blackberry and keys as I walked out the door. I got down to the street and walked straight out to the curb, looking for a taxi. I lifted my arm in the air, and one immediately zoomed straight up to me. I got in, gave the cabbie the address and sat back as I turned my phone on. I already had two texts. One from Alice and one from Edward. I opened Edward's first.

_Good morning beautiful. I_

_just got up and am headed to the hospital._

_I'll call you when I have a break._

_Love you- E_

I smiled hugely at his thoughtfulness. Edward always knew how to make my heart melt. I opened Alice's and immediately began laughing.

_Good girl. _

_I knew you would listen to me._

_I won't be home for dinner._

_Jasper's taking me out._

_Make sure to look where you're walking_

_in those pumps! xoxo- A_

Of course Alice would already know that I listened to her note and am wearing the outfit. I must admit that it did look good, but certainly not amazing. Tanya or Rosalie would look amazing in this, but not me. The cabbie announced that we were at my office and I paid him quickly and got out. I was right on time as I took the elevator up to the 30th floor and got out.

No matter how long I worked here, I would never get used to the luxurious office. The receptionist's desk was sleek and modern, made out a a beautiful hand blown glass. The entire office was silver, blue, and brown. It was warm and inviting, while still being professional and corporate. I am still befuddled at how I ended up getting this job.

I started out here as a measly office girl, and now I had my own corner office and very own column in the newspaper. It was only the advice column, but having your very own column at a newspaper as big as the Seattle Times is a big job. My secretary was already typing away on her computer at her desk. Angela was given my job as the office girl once I was promoted, but she did so well that she was appointed my assistant.

She was perfect for me. She was organized, precise, and best of all, we got along great. She was an amazing girl. She had just graduated from University of California, Berkeley when she met the love of her life, and now husband Ben. He went to University of Washington in Seattle just like I did and had graduated a year before me. They were absolutely perfect for each other. They were both quiet and shy, but the kindest people I had ever met. They got married at a small bed a breakfast a few months ago with only family and close friends. They were still in that blissful honeymoon stage and she was glowing.

"Morning Ange!" I called to her as I walked into my office. She followed behind me and sat on one of the sleek blue chairs in front of my desk.

"Morning Bella. How are you? I heard you got in a terrible accident on your way to work on Friday!" she said. I smiled at her concern for me and nodded.

"Yeah, I did. I was running late for work and rushing. I hit a silver volvo head on, but luckily nobody got seriously injured. Well except for my wrist which I hurt _after _the accident, but other than the everything was fine." I responded. "How was your weekend?" I asked her.

She smiled at me knowingly and responded with a quiet fine. She just looked at me with a slight smile on her face until I couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Who is he?" she asked as her response to my question. I looked at her confused. How did she know?

"I have no idea what your talking about," I replied, looking anywhere but her.

"Oh please Bella, you haven't stopped smiling since you walked into the building," she said looking at me with a smile. I smiled and laughed. I hadn't known it was that obvious. She looked at me expectantly and I couldn't keep it in any longer. I told her about everything that had happened since Friday and all about how amazing Edward was. Her smile only grew bigger throughout my story.

"Congratulations Bella! Thats great! You needed someone in your life, and I'm so glad you found what sounds like a great guy!" she cried out and jumped up and hugged me over my desk. I laughed thanking her, and then sent her out to her desk to do some work.

I opened up my laptop and got to the work that I was supposed to do Friday. I worked for hours without stopping until my office phone ran. I looked over at the phone and realized how late it had gotten. It was already 4:30. I had been so consumed in my work I hadn't even realized the time. I pressed the intercom button to see what Angela needed.

"Yes Ange?" I asked her.

"Sorry to bother you, but you have a visitor," she replied nervously. That's strange. The only person who ever came to my office to visit me was Alice and she was working late tonight as well as going out to dinner with Jasper.

"I'll be right there," I responded before standing up. I smoothed out the wrinkles on my dress and fixed my hair in the mirror that hung on my wall. I strutted over to the door and opened it to see the last person I was expecting. There, leaning up against Angela's desk was the one and only Tanya. She stood there in jeans and a low cut top smiling over at me. I looked over at Angela but she shrugged her shoulders and looked back towards the intimidating Tanya.

"Tanya what are you doing here?" I asked her nervously. What in the world would Tanya want to do with me? She laughed lightly and gave me a once over, stopping briefly at my shoes. She seemed impressed by my taste in shoes as looked up at me silently saying 'nice shoes'. I was confused. Where was the Tanya from last night who tried unashamedly to seduce my boyfriend right in front of me?

"Bella. Look, I saw what Edward did for you last night. You may think of me as some spiteful bitch, but that's not who I am. I am truly in love with Ethan, the man I cheated on Edward with, but I was just too afraid to hurt Edward by breaking up with him. If I had known how much more hurt it caused him when he found out the way he did than he would have had if I told him, I would have never lied to him for that long. I never intentionally meant to cause Edward pain. At one point in time, I did love him, I just slowly fell out of love with him. The only reason that I showed up at his apartment last night was because Ethan kicked me out of the house after we had some stupid fight over nothing. I had nowhere to go, and the first person I thought of who would be kind enough to let me stay with them that night was Edward. I wasn't expecting you to be there with Edward when he got home, and I wasn't thinking straight. I had been at a bar earlier that night and was slightly intoxicated, and I couldn't control myself. I know that none of this excuses my behavior, but I truly am sorry." said finished, looking down embarrassed.

I was speechless. This was not was I was expecting when I saw Tanya standing outside my office. I was ready for her to attack me. Tanya looked back up at me, her eyes welling up with genuine tears. I smiled at her and opened my arms for a hug. She looked shocked for a moment, but became ecstatic at my response. She hugged me tightly and I could feel her begin to shake with silent sobs. She truly did feel bad for hurting him. I rubbed her back soothingly and tried to comfort her.

"Tanya, it's alright. I forgive you, and I'm sure if you tell Edward exactly what you just told me, he would understand. I can tell how sincerely sorry you are and how guilty you feel. I want to let you know that even if Edward can't forgive you, I completely understand. You can always come talk to me if you need to," I said trying to soothe her. She couldn't hold her sobs in any longer and she burst out crying.

"Thank you Bella. You have no idea how much that means to me. Edward is a lucky man to have you," she said, her words muffled by my shoulder. I nodded and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

I heard footsteps coming quickly towards us and looked up to see Edward storming straight for us. I tried to tell him that it was alright but he didn't see me. He was focusing on a still sobbing Tanya who was squeezing me tightly.

"What the hell Tanya?! I thought I told you to stay away from her!" he yelled. That just sent Tanya off into louder sobs.

"Edward!" I cried, astonished at his rude behavior. He looked over at me, completely confused as to why I was defending Tanya.

"Bella, why are you defending her? She's the one who tried to break us apart!" he cried. Tanya clutched onto me tighter and I tried to calm her now hysterics down.

"Edward, Tanya came here to apologize to me. She told me everything, and I believe she is truly sorry for everything that she did," I said patting Tanya who was now hiccuping.

"What?" Edward asked, completely bewildered at the turn of events. He saw Tanya hanging off of me and immediately went into protective boyfriend mode. Now, he was trying to figure out what the heck was going on. Tanya lifted her head off of my shoulder and turned to face Edward. I kept one arm wrapped around her shoulder, still rubbing her arm soothingly for support.

"It's true Edward. I came here to apologize to Bella about my behavior towards her and towards you. I never meant to hurt you Edward. I just fell out of love with you, and then I met Ethan. He's my soulmate. You have to understand that the only reason I strung you along for so long was because I didn't want to hurt you. I had no idea that you finding out the way that you did would hurt even more. The only reason I came to you last night was because Ethan and I got in a small argument and he told me to leave. We both needed time to cool off, and you were the first person I thought of who I knew that wasn't one of Ethan's friends. The only reason I came onto you was because I was drunk. I never intended to try and get you back or to hurt your girlfriend in the process. You don't have to forgive me, but I just needed to clear the air with you. Ethan and I belong together. Just think! You and Bella would never be together if it weren't for us breaking up. She is your other half Edward. I can see it already. This was all fate Edward. Fate is the one who brought us to today and the way we are meant to be," she said, growing stronger and stronger throughout her speech.

Edward's hard face softened slowly as she told him what she felt. I could feel the grudge and the hatred that he held for her melting away. She looked uncomfortable at his silence, but held her ground. I looked over at her and smiled encouragingly. It took a lot of guts to do what she just did, and for that I was proud of her. It's strange to think yesterday, I was crying over how I thought she would be the end of my relationship with Edward, and now I could feel her bringing us closer together. The loss that Edward had experienced with Tanya was going to be the thing that always was going to hold him back, but now that he understood, there was nothing from keeping him from living his life and loving throughout it.

Edward smiled softly at Tanya and walked over towards us. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Thank you Tanya. I needed to know that. I understand it all now, and honestly, I'm grateful for it. If we hadn't split up, I never would have met my other half Bella. I forgive you Tanya," he said. I smiled at his words. I was his other half. Nothing could make me happier than that.

Tanya smiled brightly and started crying again. This time, they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

"Thank you Edward, thank you," she replied overcome with relief. After she gained her composure, she look over at me. "Thank you for everything Bella. I won't be bothering you two anymore. Now that everything has been said, I can finally live my life again," she said. With that, she turned around and walked out.

I turned towards Edward and threw my arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks. I blushed, remembering that Angela was sitting at her desk right in front of us, but when I turned towards her desk, she was gone. She must have slipped out sometime during Tanya's speech to me to give us some privacy.

"That right there was one of the strangest experiences of my life," Edward said. I laughed loudly and agreed.

"So Dr. Cullen," I said, pulling on the scrubs that he still wore, "to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit to?" He chuckled and kissed my cheek lightly.

"Well, I promised that I would call sometime today, and I wondered, what would be better than a call. I got off of my shift and came straight here to take my beautiful girlfriend out for dinner. We had a slight detour, but I still think we can make it to the reservations that I made on my way over here," he explained.

I giggled happily and gave him a peck on the lips before running into my office to grab my briefcase and blazer. I came back out to find Edward leaning up against a cubicle.

"Hmm...I quite like the whole business woman look. It's incredibly sexy, but I am a bit worried," he said. I looked over at him confused. He sauntered towards me and placed his hands on my waist.

"How in the world am I going to keep the men off of you when you dress like this? I can't even be here in your office to keep your co-worker's eyes or hands off you," he said, his eyes glazing over with lust. I laughed loudly and pulled away from him.

"Well if you don't like it I guess I could go change," I teased him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards him.

"I never said I didn't like it, I just said I didn't like other guy's eyes on you," he said huskily, "you are welcome to wear that with me any day. Or you could wear nothing at all," he said, his voice lowering as he looked deeper into my eyes.

I blushed at his insinuations and pulled him in for a kiss. We became lost in each other until we heard someone clearing their throat behind us.

"Oh! Angela!," I said blushing, "Edward this is my assistant and good friend Angela Cheney. Angela this is my boyfriend Edward."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Angela," Edward said charmingly as he shook her hand.

"Likewise," she responded. She looked over to me and gave me a thumbs up once Edward had turned his back towards her.

"Ange, Edward is taking me out to dinner. You can leave whenever you want. I'm sure you have plans with Ben," I said smiling. She smiled and nodded, shooing me out of the office.

Edward's car was parked right outside of the building when we walked out. He held the door open for me and then ran around the car to get in on his side. He took my hand as he drove towards the restaurant, smiling the entire ride there.

We pulled up to what seemed to be a Mexican restaurant. He asked me if I like Mexican food, which I do, and walked up to the host. We had no problems with this host as he gushed over my pink Louboutins and my black Ralph Lauren dress. He had eyes for Edward more than he did for me. I laughed at Edward's uncomfortable face as the waiter winked at him.

Luckily, throughout dinner, we had no issues with flirting wait staff this time. The food was great as was the conversation. As we waited for the check, Edward took my hand that was resting on top of the table.

"Bella, I know we just got together, but Emmett and mine's parents are flying in from Chicago on Friday and I was wondering if you would come to the airport with me to pick them up. It's okay if you don't want to, I just know that my mom is dying to meet you," he said earnestly. I looked up at him. There was no way I could ever say no to him, even if I was completely scared to meet them. He says that his mom will love me, but how does he know?

"Alright. If you think they would be alright with it," I said apprehensively. He smiled widely and nodded.

"Oh they are! My mom asked me to bring you to get them. After we pick them up we are just going to head back to my apartment for the night and then meet Em and Rosalie for breakfast the next morning. Mom is going with Rose after that to the design center to look for furniture and fabrics. She said she would love if you went along with them" he said.

"Oh can I cook dinner for them?" I asked, desperate for any way to make a good impression. My cooking was fantastic, so that would be a good place to start.

"Bella, you don't have to do that. We can just order in. My parents really wouldn't mind," Edward responded. I shook my head.

"No, no, I want to. I love to cook and I'm sure that after a long day of travel your parents would like a home cooked meal." He sighed but nodded his head in consent.

Edward paid the check, even with much argument from me, and we walked out hand-in-hand of the restaurant. The waiter called out his goodbye as we left and made us promise to come back soon. I laughed and agreed that we would be back.

We got out to Edward's car just in time as it started to rain. I was surprised that it had been so nice this past week. It's a miracle when we get one sunny day in Seattle.

"You know Edward," I said once were were dry and safe inside of his car, "I need a new car now that mine is a heap of metal. After your parents leave, would you mind coming with me to look at new ones," I asked. He laughed loudly.

"You really need to ask that? Of course I'll come with you. Even if cars weren't a hobby of mine I would go with you," he replied.

Edward drove up to my apartment building and kissed me goodnight. He didn't pull away until I was safely inside of the lobby. I turned and waved, blowing him a kiss to let him know I was safe. He smiled his crooked smile at me and waved before zooming off. I went quickly up to my apartment, desperate for Alice's expertise. There were only a few times in my life that I had ever deliberately asked Alice to go shopping with me. Desperate times called for desperate measures. I wanted to look my absolute best for when I met Edward's parents. My first impression had to be a good one.

"ALICE! WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!" I yelled as I threw the door open. There was a loud squeal, and for once in my life, I was grateful for it.

---------------

I had spent the past three days preparing myself to meet Edward's parents. I had cleaned the apartment spotless just incase we ended up here, I went shopping for clothes for the weekend with Alice, I scoured endlessly through my cookbooks looking for the best meal to cook them. I had everything I needed to meet them, yet I was not at all ready to.

"Bella! Quit fidgeting!" Alice scolded me as she curled my hair into soft waves. I had taken the day off of work to cook at Edward's to have the meal ready in time for when we got home. I prepared a simple, but delicious meal that was my Grandma Swan's secret family recipe. I knew from experience that absolutely nobody could resist a good helping of Southern Gumbo. The pot of gumbo was on simmer on the stove of Edward's oven as I was in his room with Alice, getting dressed to go to the airport.

I had already cleaned Edward's apartment spotless as well. I had been spending almost every night here with him. The only nights that I slept at home were when he had a night shift. He was taking the whole weekend off to be with me and his parents. He didn't get to see them very often, so when he did, he took advantage of the time that he had.

Edward and I had only been together for almost a week, but it felt as if we had known each other our entire lives. We just fit together seamlessly. It was almost like a dream of how well we flowed together. I was more than happy with my life right now. I was truly euphoric. I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt Alice spin the chair around so that she could work on my makeup. She had covered the mirror with a sheet, refusing to let me see what I looked like until she was finished.

When we went shopping, we chose a very parent appropriate outfit that was still young and fresh. We bought a cream colored dress that had a light blue and light green floral print on it with ruffles that lead into a v-neck and a blue ribbon that ties around the waist. With that we paired gold hoops with a blue jewel dropped in the middle, a cream sweater with beading around the neck, and brown Michael Kors wedges. The outfit was very sweet and innocent. We were making my hair wavy and making my makeup very natural and light with all golds and browns. **(A.N.- Clothes on profile!)**

Just as Alice finished and I zipped up my dress, I heard keys unlock the door and Edward walk in.

"Bella?" he called out knowing that I would be here. I threw on my shoes and earrings and grabbed my sweater. I met Edward halfway down the hallway where he was coming down as he looked for me. He was still wearing his scrubs and sneakers. I threw my arms around him and he picked me up and spun me as he kissed my lips.

"Hey! Don't mess up her makeup!" Alice called from behind us. Edward laughed and looked over my shoulder.

"Hello to you too Alice," he chuckled. She nodded and winked at him as she walked out the door.

"Have fun!" she yelled out. I waved and thanked her and before I knew it, she was gone. I looked over at Edward who was looking me up and down with an approving smile on his face.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, fidgeting with the ribbon around my waist. He pulled my face up to his and kissed me sweetly.

"You look stunning," he replied. I blushed and he kissed my cheek before letting my go and going into his room to change.

"I'm going to check on dinner, but be ready in five minutes!" I called after him. I walked into the kitchen to smell the familiar and comforting smell of homemade gumbo. This smell reminded me of when my dad would take me down to Louisiana where he grew up and I would spend countless hours in the kitchen with Grandma Swan as she taught me all of the Swan family recipes. I hope that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen would love it as much as I do.

"It smells amazing love," Edward said as he walked into the kitchen. He had a lavender and white stripped button down shirt on with dark washed jeans and brown leather loafers. He looked scrumptious as usual.

"Thanks, but we have to get going if we want to make it on time for when your parents arrive," I replied as I grabbed my bag and put on my aviators. Edward grabbed his keys and his leather jacket and we were off.

The entire ride to the airport I played with Edward's free hand that was sitting in my lap. He could sense my nerves, but knew that if he said anything it would just make everything worse. We pulled into the airport parking lot five minutes before the plane was scheduled to arrive and got out walking hand-in-hand towards the baggage claim where we were to meet his parents. Edward rubbed soothing circles with his thumb on my hand as he tried to calm my nerves. He tried to act casual, but I could see the excitement brewing under his eyes as he searched the crowds for any signs of his parents. His head whipped around as he heard his name being called out.

"EDWARD!" cried a woman with wavy caramel brown hair. She dropped her bags and ran straight towards us. She jumped into Edward's waiting arms and kissed him brightly on the cheek. As the sun hit her beautiful caramel locks, I could see the hints of bronze shine through her hair. Now I knew where Edward got his gorgeous head of hair from. Edward put his mother down and finally, I got a good look at her face.

She was absolutely stunning. She may have been in her early fifties, but she was still as stunning as a twenty year old. She had a pale, heart shaped face with motherly and delicate features. Her lips were big and plump just like Edward's. The thing that caught me the most was how her ocean blue eyes were exactly like Emmett's.

She smiled brightly at Edward and then turned towards me. Her smile became gentle and sweet as she took me in.

"And you must be Bella," she said warmly. I smiled timidly and nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen," I responded politely. She laughed and shook her head.

"Please dear, call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel so old!" she replied. I laughed along with her and she smiled even brighter at me. She pulled me into a warm and inviting hug.

"Thank you Bella. You have finally made my son whole," she whispered so quietly in my ear that nobody else could hear. I smiled gratefully at her, thanking her with my eyes. She nodded and kissed my cheek.

Esme felt more like a mother to me than my own mother ever did. My mother was still a teenager at heart, when I could tell that Esme was born to nurture others and be a mother goose.

Esme turned back towards Edward who was talking to a tall blonde man. The man looked so incredibly familiar. He had Edward's exact facial structure, except for the lips. Edward had his mother's lips. Dr. Cullen had emerald green eyes just like my Edward's. His hair was cut shorter than Edward's but I could clearly see that if he let it grow as long as Edward's, it would be just as messy. The only thing that gave away any indication of Edward's father's age were the laugh lines that surrounded his eyes.

Edward and his father were currently hugging and laughing with each other about something that was said. Edward turned towards me and put his arm around my waist. Dr. Cullen turned towards me and gave me the exact same crooked smile of Edward's that I loved so much. Like father like son.

"And this lovely young lady must be the infamous Bella," he said smiling, "I believe we have met before, you were just not quite aware of your surroundings," he said laughing. I racked my brain, trying to remember when I could have possibly met this man. I gasped as it came to me.

"You were the other doctor in the room when I woke up from my accident!" I exclaimed. He laughed and nodded. "I knew that I knew you from somewhere, I just couldn't remember where! What were you doing in Seattle at the time?" I asked.

"I was there to give a conference on a new heart surgery and just happened to be visiting and old friend from the hospital when you and Edward came in from the accident," he replied smiling. I blushed deeply.

"I'm glad we get to meet again Dr. Cullen. This time, I promise I won't be drugged," I laughed. Esme and Dr. Cullen both laughed along with me and Edward looked down at me adoringly.

"Please call me Carlisle. Dr. Cullen was my father," he said smiling brightly at me. I nodded and stuck my hand out to shake his. He ignored it and pulled me into a hug just like his wife. I was already beginning to adore this family.

"Do you guys have all of your bags?" Edward asked his parents. Carlisle laughed and put his arm around Esme's waist.

"Yes, I have my one duffle and your mother's three suitcases," he said looking at his wife teasingly.

"It's not my fault I pack a lot! I always have to be prepared! Who knows what I might need!" she replied. I laughed as I remembered where I had heard that before.

"You remind me exactly of my best friend and roommate Alice," I told her as we walked out of the airport. She laughed and took my hand.

"Well I am just going to have to meet his Alice," she replied warmly. I laughed and agreed with her. We all got into Edward's car, me and Esme in the back, and Carlisle and Edward in the front. Carlisle and Edward were already talking about some new surgical tool that was state of the art. Esme turned towards me and took my hand in hers.

"So Bella, where did you grow up?" she asked me.

"I grew up in a tiny town just a couple hours north of here called Forks." I replied. Her face lit up brightly.

"Edward! You didn't tell me Bella grew up in Forks!" she cried out. Edward looked back at us through the rear view mirror.

"Sorry mom, I completely forgot that you two had a vacation home up there," Edward responded. I looked at her bewildered. They had a house in Forks?

"You have a house in Forks?" I asked incredulously. She laughed and nodded brightly.

"We do! I grew up there and when my parents died, they left their house to us. I was too attached to the house to let it go so we kept it for whenever we needed a getaway," she replied. If she grew up in Forks, she had to know my father who grew up there with his grandparents while his mom and dad lived down in Louisiana. There was no good school down there at the time, so they sent my dad up to Forks.

"If you grew up there, then you must know my dad. He lived there since he was five and is now the chief of police," I said.

"Your Charlie's daughter?!" she yelled out. I nodded my head and she laughed loudly, throwing her arms around me in a hug. "Your dad and I used to be the best of friends! We lost touch when I moved to Chicago for college, but reconnected a few years ago when Carlisle and I visited!"

This was absolutely insane. It seemed as if the entire Cullen family and I were connected through all of the people I know somehow. Charlie and Esme. Alice and Jasper. Edward and Emmett. Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper and Rosalie. We were all connected somehow through a tangled web.

"How is the old man?" she asked giddy that she was finally meeting good old Charlie Swan's daughter.

"He's doing great. He's even dating a woman named Sue. He was best friends with her husband Harry who died a decade ago," I replied.

"Sue Clearwater?" she asked. I nodded my head and laughed.

"It seems we knew each other before we even met!" I said. She laughed along with me before we were interrupted by Edward.

"Hey mom, Bella made dinner for us tonight back at the apartment," Edward told her. She looked over at me and smiled warmly.

"Bella dear, you didn't have to do that! We could have ordered in." I shook my head at her.

"No really, I wanted to do it. I couldn't have you coming to eat out of a box. It was really no hassle at all. I just put together my Grandma's family Gumbo recipe and it's been on the stove all day," I replied with a smile. She smiled at me happily and squeezed my hand.

"Thank you dear," she said just as we pulled up to Edward's apartment building. Carlisle got out and helped Esme out of the back at the same time that Edward did the same for me. Now I see where Edward got his manners from.

We walked into the lobby and I waved over to Jacob. He smiled and waved back cheerily. Over the past few days as I had been coming in and out of Edward's apartment, using his spare key under the mat, Jacob and I had become good friends. he was always happy to see me and had a new story to tell me. The elevator door opened and we walked over to Edward's door. He unlocked it and let everyone in ahead of him. Carlisle went straight to the guest room and put their bags down. Esme walked around the living room taking everything in. I knew she had decorated it for him when he moved in.

"Edward the place looks great! I can't remember it ever being this clean before," she said with a laugh. Edward smiled and looked over at me.

"I had nothing to do with it. Bella cleaned the place up for me even when I told her not to. This one is almost as stubborn as you mom," he said smiling goofily over at his mother. She slapped him lightly on the arm but laughed all the same.

I turned around and headed into the kitchen to check on the gumbo and take the homemade rolls out of the oven. I opened the pot and let the delicious smell of the Cajun spices surround me. They smelled absolutely delicious. The rolls were golden brown as I took the melted butter and brushed it lightly over them. I heard a movement behind me and turned to see Esme leaning up against the island looking at me with a pensive smile on her face.

"Is there anything that I can help you with dear?" she asked kindly.

"Oh no, I'm fine. All that I need to do is put the gumbo in some bowls and we are set!" I told her. She smiled at me warmly and walked up to me.

"Bella, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for making my son so happy. I know you two are still so new in the relationship, but I can't help but feel that you will be the one who's wedding I will be planning. I am so happy that Edward found a woman so fantastic and kind hearted as you. After that terrible incident with Tanya, Edward was never the same. You brought him back dear, but you brought him back ten times as brighter as before. You two are perfect for each other. I already love you like a daughter Bella," she said, the raw emotion in her voice so moving.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and the few that escaped. These weren't tears of sadness or fear, these were tears of pure joy and bliss. Those words that Esme had said to me made me feel incredible. I had been so concerned about Edward's mom not liking me, but that was so far from what she had just told me. I already felt a kinship towards her. Her words brought me pure happiness. If I had Esme's approval of Edward and I, that was all that I needed.

"Thank you so much Esme," I replied hoarsely from the tears building up inside of me. "You have no idea how much that means to me," I told her, my voice finally cracking at the end. Esme pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed my back.

"There is no need to thank me dear. I only speak the truth," she said.

I heard someone walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. The distinct sound of Edward humming echoed down it and into the kitchen. He froze in his tracks as he took in the scene before him. I'm sure we looked like quite the sight.

A few tears had leaked from my eyes as well as Esme's and we were both hugging each other tightly. Edward responded quickly as he ran in and pulled me to his chest.

"Bella love, what's wrong? Is everything alright? Mom?" he asked frantically. I laughed and looked up at him smiling brilliantly.

"Everything is perfect. Absolutely perfect," I replied and buried my head into his chest and inhaled. This is pure bliss right here being wrapped up in Edward's arms with his mouthwatering scent swirling around me. He pulled back and looked at me and then over at his mom. He must have been satisfied with what he saw because he smiled down at me and kissed me sweetly.

"Everything looks great sweetheart," he said as he looked over at the food. "Is it all ready?" I nodded and went back over to the stove, filling the four bowls with the tasty gumbo. We all sat down at the table and laughed through the entire meal.

By the time we were all done and finally sitting in the living room, I realized how late it was. I yawned and leaned into Edward's chest.

"I think it's bed time for Bella," he said smiling as I snuggled into his embrace. He scooped me up bridal style and said goodnight to his parents. I waved over his shoulder and called out my goodnights as he carried me into his room. He placed me gently onto his soft bed and crawled on top of me.

"Thank you so much for today, love," he said as he kissed my neck. I wrapped my arms around him happily. "They absolutely adore you," he finished with a kiss on my lips. I smiled up at him and got up, walking over to his closet.

Over the past few days, I have taken to sleeping in one of Edward's soft t-shirts. They smelled like him and put me right to sleep. He didn't seem to mind either as his eyes filled with lust once I walked out of the closet in the t-shirt. He was already under the covers in just his boxers. I stopped momentarily to admire my boyfriends beautifully sculpted chest and then hopped onto the bed, burrowing into the soft down comforter.

He sighed happily and put his arm around my waist, drawing me closer to him. I fell asleep blissfully that night with Esme's words ringing in my head.

"_I already love you like a daughter Bella..."_

**Review please! I love hearing from all of you! Thank you so much for all of your **

**wonderful support. All of the clothes mentioned in this chapter are up on my profile. Thanks so much!**

**xoxo, VK**


	7. Gowns and Paradise

**Gowns and Paradise**

The sound of people talking somewhere is the apartment greeted me as I woke from my heavy slumber. I stretched my arms out onto Edward's side of the bed the bed, only to have it come up empty. I rolled over onto his cold pillow and groaned. Edward must be one of the voices that I was hearing. I threw the covers off of me and winced when my warm body made contact with the cold air. I was still only wearing one of Edward's big t-shirts. I jumped off of the bed and walked over to the closet, throwing on some yoga pants, a tank top, and a sweatshirt. I padded quietly down the hallway so I wouldn't wake anyone if they were still asleep. The mumbled voices became clearer as I got closer to the kitchen. The voices I heard were coming from Esme and Edward.

"She's fantastic Edward," Esme said sweetly. I smiled at her words. She actually did love me.

"I know mom, she's perfect. I'm so afraid to mess it up," he said forlornly. The upturned corners of my lips quickly turned down. Why would he ever mess it up?

"Don't think like that dear. Just because things with Tanya didn't work out, doesn't mean that they won't with Bella," Esme consoled him.

"Tanya fell out of love with me, Bella could just as easily as Tanya did," Edward replied. I could hear the distinct sound of Esme smacking Edward roughly.

"That's ridiculous! Have you seen the way that girl looks at you? She's fallen for you hard, and there's no turning back!" Esme scolded him. I heard Edward sigh loudly.

"You really think she loves me as much as I love her?" he asked her. Esme scoffed and I could practically see her rolling her eyes and nodding. Edward is clearly delusional if he thinks that I don't love him just as much as he loves me. I had to stop his thoughts before he could psych himself out. I chose this moment to make my appearance, trying to make it seem like I had just rolled out of bed and wasn't eavesdropping on their conversation. I walked in rubbing my eyes, trying my best to look groggy and looked over to Edward and Esme. They jumped apart from the hug they were in and looked over at me nervously, trying to gauge whether I had heard anything or not.

"Morning hon, morning Esme," I called over and waved slightly as I opened the fridge to get some juice. I must have convinced him that I didn't hear their conversation seeing as how he pushed off of the counter he was leaning on and sauntered over to where I stood, trying to reach a cup out of the cabinet. He laughed and picked me up by the waist so that I could reach my destination. He put me down and I spun around, giving him a quick good morning kiss. He let go and jumped up onto the counter next to me.

"Bella dear," Esme called over to me, "after breakfast Rosalie and I are going to look at fabrics and furniture for the apartment and are then going to lunch and shopping around a bit. Would you like to join us?" she asked hopefully. I internally cringed at the word shopping, but smiled brightly and nodded my head, thanking her for inviting me along.

"Don't be silly! You would have nothing to do all day! The boys are going to a Seahawks football game and will be out all day. We would be delighted if you would come along for some quality girl time!" she cried out happily. I laughed at her childlike expression and agreed to go with her after breakfast.

I departed with a promise to take a quick shower before breakfast, and skipped to Edward's room. It's a good thing that Alice and I went shopping for clothes this week. I bought a casual jeans and sweater outfit, but Alice insisted on a more stylish shopping worthy outfit. Just in case, as she put it. I hated to admit it, but the little pixie was always right. I jumped into the shower, washing quickly, and stepped out. I ran over to my weekend bag and pulled out the 'just in case' shopping outfit.

I threw on my new Marc Jacobs sundress. It went to just above my knee and was a light blue, lavender, pink, and white floral. It had ruffle cap sleeves and from the waist down, consisted of ruffle layers. I wore tan Prada patent leather wedges that Alice let me borrow, and pulled it all other with a white, oversized ring and big studs that had a large light blue stone in the middle with smaller diamonds surrounding them. I didn't even look at the price of them when Alice bought them so I wouldn't throw them back to the sales lady and take out of there. Alice had no problems money wise, seeing as how she came from a wealthy family as well as owned a highly appraised boutique, so she paid for it all even if I argued. I sighed and grabbed my bag and light jean jacket. It was only the beginning of July, but I never knew if I would get cold somewhere so I came prepared. **(A.N.- Clothes on profile!)**

I pranced out into the living room to find Edward and Carlisle sitting on the sofa watching some sports game. They turned at the sounds of my arrival and both rose from their seats.

"You look lovely Bella," Carlisle said as he kissed my cheek in a fatherly manner. I blushed and thanked him embarrassed. Edward's eyes were so wide, that it made me look down and make sure I hadn't forgotten a shoe or something. I looked perfectly fine from what I saw and looked back up to Edward in confusion. At my second glance, I could see his eyes filled with lust. He walked over to me and swooped me into his arms as he gave me a light kiss.

"You look stunning love," he whispered into my ear. I shivered at the close contact. Our little moment was interrupted as Esme announced her arrival before she even got into the living room. She was chatting away about some ad she had seen in the newspaper this morning about a new furniture store.

She looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress. She dressed appropriately for her age, but was incredibly chic at the same time. She was wearing a bright yellow dress that buttoned up the front with a color and cuffed sleeves. At the waist, there was a sash in the same fabric. Under the sash the dress flared out and fell right at her knees. She was wearing black patent leather wedges and carried a black patent Yves St Laurent tote. I knew the bag from when one day when I went into Alice's shop and found her raving about the bag to a costumer. Paired with the outfit, she had a large turquoise ring with matching earring, and a few bangles on that matched her black shoes as well as turquoise ones that matched her other jewelry. She looked beautiful.

She grabbed my hand tightly with her and practically skipped out of the apartment. She was chatting away about how she couldn't wait to see Emmett and Rose, and how proud she was of them. I listened intently and found myself mesmerized by her clear love for them. Esme is the kind of person that finds the positive in everything and couldn't hurt a fly. She was the epitome of the perfect mother. I found myself wondering if she would ever become my official mother. From the way that Esme talked to me about Edward and mines future, she clearly thought that she would. I smiled at the thought of always having Esme there to comfort me and to give me advice. She was the exact opposite of my own mother, and I found myself craving for her to take me in as her own. There was absolutely nothing about Edward's family that I didn't love. They were kind, generous, loving, and most of all they seemed to love me as much as I loved them.

We decided to walk to the restaurant since it wasn't too far and it was a gorgeous day. The entire walk, Esme and I walked ahead of the men chatting happily. Every time that I would turn around to look at Edward, I found him and his father looking at their significant other fondly. They were so similar that it was kind of freaky.

We arrived at the small cafe just as the clock hit 9. Emmett and Rose were already at a table waiting for us to arrive. Esme and Rose squealed when the saw each other and jumped to hug each other. Emmett laughed and went over to hug his father, and pat Edward on the back. He came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and a tight squeeze. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Emmett Cullen! Your own mother doesn't get a hug?" I heard Esme ask behind me teasingly.

"Sorry mommy! You were so busy hugging my fiance that I didn't want to interrupt you!" he replied cheekily. She laughed and held her arms out for her baby to hug her. He smiled and bounded over to his mother, picking her up and spinning her around. These boys were clearly wrapped around their mother's dainty finger. She laughed, unaffected by the storm that is Emmett. I guess when you raised the boy, nothing came as a surprise to you anymore.

Rosalie came over to me as she watched Emmett and his mother interact. She picked up my hand and squeezed it lightly. I looked up at her as she looked lovingly at the mother and sons in front of us.

"They sure are mamma's boys huh?" she asked me with a laugh. I nodded and laughed along with her. "I didn't have a chance to tell you before, but congratulations on the relationship. I knew the minute that I met you, that you were perfect for Edward," she whispered to me. I smiled at her brightly and pulled her into a hug. She clutched me just as tightly as I did her. With one last squeeze, we let go and went to sit down. Edward pulled out my chair for me after giving me a quick peck. I beamed at him happily as he sat down beside me. He grasped my hand and handed me a menu.

Unfortunately, I had to let go of his hand to hold my menu seeing as how I only had one good hand. My right hand was still wrapped in the brace. I glanced over the menu and quickly decided on a Belgium waffle with strawberries on top. That was my absolute favorite thing to eat for breakfast. I closed my menu and picked Edward's hand back up. He glanced up from his menu briefly to smile at me before looking back down.

Esme, who was on my other side, was busy catching up with Rose who sat next to her. Emmett was next to Rose and was chatting away with his dad about work. He worked as a sports agent in the area and was loving every minute of it. Rose was doing an occasional modeling job here and there, but was focused mainly on her shop. She was a mechanic for fine sports cars, and was known as the best place in Washington to go if your Porsche needed a tune up. Her parents were some of the wealthiest in the Seattle area. The Hales have been socialites for over five decades, so Rosalie had no trouble getting what she wants around here.

Edward put his menu down and looked back over at me. He smiled and kissed the back of my hand lightly.

"Thank you for doing all of this with my mother love. She absolutely loves you," he said. I laughed and told him it was no problem before I was interrupted by the waitress asking if she could take our order. We all placed our breakfast order and began to converse as a whole table. The entire meal passed by in a flash, and before I knew it, I was saying goodbye to Edward as his dad hailed us a cab. I looked up at him sadly, not happy about having to be away from each other until 5 o'clock tonight.

"Don't worry love, you'll have so much fun today, that you won't even think about the time," he said. I sighed and kissed his lips sweetly.

"I love you," I said as I got into the cab.

"Always," was his simple response. He closed the door and waved one last time before we turned the corner and I could no longer see him.

"Are you ladies ready to shop until we drop!?" Esme cried out excitedly. I laughed and Rosalie threw her arms up in the air with a whoop.

This was going to be a long day.

---------------

We walked out of the cool air conditioned restaurant and onto the blazing concrete sidewalks. It was unusual for the weather here to be so warm, but I wasn't complaining. I loved the heat.

I was told during our delicious lunch that we weren't just shopping for everyday clothes. We were shopping for Rosalie's wedding dress.

We walked a few blocks until we came to a small bridal boutique that only took appointments. Rosalie walked in like she owned the place as Esme and I followed. The girl behind the desk cowered in her seat as she took in the stunning blonde before her.

"Hale," was all she said before turning around and walking back towards Esme and I as we flipped through Bridal magazines. The young girl behind the counter looked through the papers on her desk frantically, trying to find Rosalie's information. She found it and quickly called someone on the phone. Just moments later, the french doors that led into the back swung open to reveal a middle aged woman who was dressed in a neatly pressed Chanel suit.

"Ms. Hale, Mrs. Cullen, what a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance," she called out in a heavy French accent. Rosalie and Esme both rose gracefully from their seats and walked over to the woman, kissing her on both cheeks in greeting.

"And who might this young lady be?" she asked pointing towards me. I blushed and lowered my gaze to the floor.

"This is my maid of honor Bella," Rosalie replied. I snapped my head up shocked. What? Since when was I appointed maid of honor?

"She is my youngest son Edward's girlfriend," Esme added in with a smile as she grabbed my hand. The French woman appraised me and nodded her head sharply once.

"She is pretty in a very innocent way. She has good proportions. We will find her the perfect dress in the color that you have chosen," she said approvingly. I blushed at her comment. She thought I was pretty? This was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

"Well we can't just stand around here all day can we?" Rosalie asked, excited to get back there and look for her dress. The woman nodded and turned, leading us through the doors that she came out of previously. I started to follow her, but Rosalie grabbed my hand, pulling me back.

"I know we don't know each other well Bella, but I really would love for you to be my maid of honor. I think that we are going to get along great. I have never really had any close girlfriends. Girls have always been too afraid to approach me, so they don't. I really like your honesty and your kind heart. Would you mind being in the wedding? Alice is going to be the other bridesmaid so you really don't have to do much. She is already planning," Rosalie asked me nervously as if she was worried that I would turn her down. It was hard for me to believe that Rosalie never had many friends. Sure she was intimidating at first, but under that beauty was a real sweet woman.

"Of course I would Rose. I'm really honored that you chose me. I would love nothing more than to be your bridesmaid," I replied smiling. She smiled dazzlingly at me and pulled me into a tight hug, thanking me profusely. I laughed and pulled away.

"Well my lovely bride-to-be, shall we go find ourselves some gowns?" I asked, grabbing her hand. She laughed and pulled me into the back. We walked into a beautiful room. It was all cream with beautiful, luxurious gowns lined up against the wall. There were multiple love seats placed in front of a multifaceted mirror that was placed in front of a small platform where the bride was supposed to stand.

Rosalie was already in the dressing room putting the first dress on. She walked out and both Esme and I gasped. It was perfect.

It was a Grecian looking dress that flowed nicely down her body without hugging it tightly. The straps were two fingers width wide and beaded with silver beads. They went around her shoulders and under her bodice, creating a simple and classy look that also made her already perfect chest look bigger. The neckline was a slight v and was gathered as they crossed. Right under her bust, the material gathered slightly and flowed effortlessly down. Her golden blonde waves and icy blue eyes made her look like an angel. She smiled nervously at us and glanced over.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It's perfect!" Esme and I exclaimed at the same time. She laughed and looked back in the mirror.

"It really is isn't it?" she asked herself out loud. She turned around and looked at the French woman who was silent over in the corner.

"We'll take it," she said smiling brightly. The woman nodded before hustling into the back mumbling something about a bridesmaid dress. Rose went back to change and we waited for the French woman to return. She returned moments later with a red dress over her arm.

"Okay Bella, I chose red as my accent color, so Marguerite went and found a dress she thinks would look good. Go try it on," Rose said, pushing me into the dressing room. I pulled it on carefully and stepped out.

"Oh Bella it looks fantastic!" Esme cried when she saw me.

The dress was a blood red and strapless. It was made out of satin and laser cut to make straight lines that flowed from layer to layer. Red was usually not my color, but with my chestnut hair down and with silver heels, it would be perfect. Rose nodded in approval.

"We'll take that one too. We don't have to worry about Alice's dress. She already got one with me yesterday," Rose said and then sauntered towards the french doors. I went back and changed out of the dress and then handed it to the woman. She walked briskly away and put the dress into a garment bag next to the Wedding gown.

"That was successful!" Esme exclaimed happily as we walked back out the doors once Rosalie had made all of her purchases. I tried so hard to let her pay for my dress, but she would have none of it, saying that she was buying her maid of honor her dress and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her. I eventually relented, but silently made a promise to myself that I would find a away to repay her.

While Rose was browsing through shoes for both of us, Esme had picked out her mother of the groom dress. It was a black form fitting knee length dress that went off the shoulders with a white top and a huge white flower. It was simple yet sophisticated and fabulous all the same. She chose to wear red patent leather pumps with it to keep the red theme consistent.

Rosalie chose silver strappy Jimmy Choo's for Alice and I, and went with beautiful white Stuart Weitzman heels with chiffon roses going down the t-strap front. They were absolutely gorgeous. Rose being Rose, insisted that those were "the ones" because of the roses going down the front. I laughed at her reasoning, but couldn't argue. They were perfect.

We hailed a cab and took it back to Edward's apartment where we had promised the boys that we would meet them there when we were done. Rose had already texted Emmett and they were stuck in traffic and wouldn't be home for another thirty minutes. We had just enough time to get there and stash the dress where Emmett wouldn't find it.

We got there twenty minutes later and paid the cabbie quickly, not even bothering the ask for change. Emmett had texted five minutes ago that they were ten minutes away. We had five minutes to get up to the 10th floor and hide the dress before the boys got back. We ran into the lobby frantically. I spared Jacob and quick wave and a smile before running towards the elevator. It would be just our luck that they had broken down this morning after we left and were currently being repaired. We all glanced at each other panicked before I had an idea. I ran back over to Jacob and came to a clumsy halt in front of him.

"Jake I need a favor," I panted. He looked at me curiously but nodded. "Edward, Emmett, and their father will be here any minute and we have to hide Rosalie's wedding dress before Emmett finds it and demands to see it or sees us stashing it. I have one word for you my friend. Stall," I pleaded with him desperately. He nodded and saluted me before pushing me back towards the frenzied Esme and Rose.

"I got it. Hurry Bella. I'm not sure how long I can keep them down here," Jake called as I ran over to the stairs.

"Thanks Jake!" I yelled over my shoulder.

We sprinted up the stairs as fast as we could. Well, as fast as one possibly could when they were weighed down with three garment bags, a bag filled with shoe boxes, and bags from earlier stores. Not to mention all wearing heels. This was not an easy task to accomplish. I tripped multiple times, but caught myself before much damage could be done. My hands were burning from the concrete, but I paid them no mind. We were women on a mission.

We arrived to the 10th floor, panting like dogs and sweating like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh my god," Rose exclaimed breathlessly. "Keys," was all she said. We have no keys! We started to freak out as we heard unmistakable laughter float up the stairs. They were here.

"Does he keep a spare?" Esme asked. I gasped at my stupidity! Of course he did! That's the only way I ever got into his apartment!

I dropped all of my bags and got up onto my tip-toes to get the one key that Edward kept on the top of the door frame. My hands were shaking as I shoved the key into the door and unlocked it with a resounding click. We thrust the door open and sprinted down the hallway. I threw open the linen closet and shoved all of the bags into it. We heard the distinct sound of keys jiggling in the door. I slammed the door shut and flew over to the living room. Rose frantically turned the t.v. on and flopped down ungracefully next to me. Esme collapsed into the arm chair and grabbed a magazine off of the coffee table. She opened it and tried to look like she was engrossed.

The boys walked in just at that moment, laughing and teasing each other like sons and fathers do. Edward and Emmett must have gone into the kitchen seeing as just Carlisle appeared into the living room to say hello. He smiled happily at us and walked over to kiss his wife on the cheek. We must have looked like the picture of ease as Rose and I lounged lazily on the coach and Esme read her magazine intently.

"Hello ladies! How was your day? Did you just get back?" Carlisle asked cheerily as he sat down on the arm of Esme's chair. Rose shrugged and replied with a simple "fun" as I nodded my head and smiled agreeably. Esme was the one to respond for all of us.

"Oh no dear, we got in quite a while ago. You know that there are only a few shops that there are where we were," Esme responded in a light, completely fake tone. Clearly, Carlisle didn't pick up on it.

"Oh my! Sorry to keep you waiting! There was terrible traffic on the way home. What have you lovely ladies been doing to occupy your time?" he asked, oblivious to the fact that Rose and I were silently trying to catch our breath from the marathon we just ran.

"The girls have been flipping through channels and I have just been reading my magazine," Esme replied. Carlisle smiled and then looked down at her reading material. He picked it up off of her lap and looked at it as if it had three heads.

"You've been reading on how to please your man in the bedroom?" he asked incredulously. Rose and I froze in our seats. Oh no. We had been caught.

Edward and Emmett chose to walk in at the exact moment hearing just that last sentence. Edward spit the sip of beer that he had just taken out and began coughing loudly. Emmett covered his ears and screamed.

"EW! I SO DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!" he screamed as his face scrunched up in horror. Edward's face was red as he recovered from his cough attack.

Esme simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled up at Carlisle.

"You never know. They are always coming up with new things these days," she replied nonchalantly. Carlisle blushed madly and looked around uncomfortably. Edward and Emmet were covering their ears, screaming out that they didn't want to hear anything about their parent's sex life. The moment would have been purely hysterical if it weren't for the fact that Rose and I were sitting like rigid boards, waiting for the moment that we would be caught.

"Whatever you want dear," Carlisle responded. I let out my breath relieved. I hadn't even realized that I was holding it. He bought it. He walked over to his sons and then into the kitchen to get, what I assume, another beer. Emmett and Edward followed, clearly not wanting to hear any more.

"Oh thank god," Esme sighed with relief. Rose and I relaxed out tense muscles and looked over at Esme gratefully.

"I can't believe he bought that," Rose cried out. Esme laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care why he bought it, just the fact that he bought it is all I need," she replied.

"Thanks for dodging that bullet Esme," I told her. " I thought we were toast."

Both Esme and Rose laughed loudly at my clear fear. I did not want to be the one who would have had to block Emmett from the linen closet.

"Anytime dear," she replied. Our conversation couldn't continue any further as the boys walked back in, fresh beers in their hands. Edward walked over to me, handing me a glass of red wine whilst pecking my lips lightly. He sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap so that Emmett and Rosalie could fit as well. The couch was supposed to hold four people, but Emmett really counted at two in the size category.

"I missed you," he sighed. I kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I missed you too," I replied. He smiled brilliantly back at my and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Was your day eventful?" he asked conversationally. Rose heard that and looked over at me, clear amusement in her eyes. I chuckled and nodded my head.

"You have no idea," I murmured. He looked at me confused, but let it go, clearly seeing as how it was a long, complicated story that even if I told him, he wouldn't understand.

We joined in on the conversation that was flowing around the room. I felt so at ease here. I was in Edward's arms and with people that I was already smitten with. The last piece of my puzzle was finally in place.

---------------

The rest of the weekend flew by in a whirlwind of delicious food, good wine, and excellent conversation. Before I knew it, it was Monday morning and we were at the airport bidding Edward's parents goodbye. I was sad to see them go. I had come to love them in the past three days. I felt loved and like I flowed easily into their family.

Em and Rose had already said goodbye that morning when they came to the apartment before Carlisle and Esme left. Esme hugged Rose like a daughter and told Emmett to make sure to clean his dishes and do his laundry. Always a mother.

Esme was hugging her son goodbye, her eyes beginning to water. Carlisle was hugging me and told me to come see them soon. He kissed my forehead and moved behind Esme as he waited for his turn to tell his son goodbye.

"You better come visit me soon," she told him sternly. He laughed and nodded.

"I promise mommy," he said, kissing her cheek. She smiled at the term of endearment and let him go, moving onto me.

"Bella dear, you better force that boy to come to Chicago soon. I don't care what the reason is or when, just as long as you are along for the trip," she whispered into my ear. My eyes began to water too. Esme was already becoming a mother figure in my life.

"I promise Esme. Thank you for everything. You gave me the love of my life," I replied. She scoffed and shook her head.

"I should be the one thanking you! You brought my son to life," she told me. I smiled a watery smile and hugged her one last time. She kissed my forehead maternally and grabbed onto Carlisle's hand.

"Thank you both so much for having us," Carlisle said.

"Please dad, you guys are always welcome with Bella and I," Edward replied, wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled when he said 'Bella and I'. I love how Edward was already putting me into the equation effortlessly.

"I expect a phone call from you at least once a week," Esme said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Of course mom. Have a safe flight and call us when you land," Edward replied. Esme smiled and nodded. They turned towards the security and went through. The last glance I saw of them was Esme waving as she went through the metal detector and Carlisle laughing at his wife.

Edward and I walked back to the parked car, his arm never leaving my waist. He opened the door for me and then slid into the drivers seat. The entire ride back to the apartment was spent in a comfortable silence as I played with Edward's fingers on his free hand.

We arrived at the apartment and took the now fixed elevator back up to the 10th floor. I laughed at the memory of how the thing broke down at the worst possible time. Saturday had been quite the exciting day. Edward looked over at me curiously.

"So are you ever going to tell me what you three _actually_ did on Saturday?" he asked me. I looked over at him shocked. We didn't fool Edward as much as I thought we had. He looked over at me smirking.

"You really weren't very good at lying. I don't know how Emmett and dad believed you. Rosalie and my mother I can understand, but you my dear, now you are a terrible lier," he told me. I laughed at him loudly. He really did know me well.

We walked into the apartment and I dropped my purse. Instead of explaining everything to him, I simply walked over to the linen closet and opened the door. Our entire lot of purchases fell out into a puddle at my feet. He looked at them completely puzzled.

"You went shopping? Why was that such a big deal, I mean we all know that Rose and Esme like to shop," he scratched his head. I laughed again at his cute puzzled expression and picked up the garment bags.

"We didn't do just any plain old shopping. We were wedding dress shopping." I explained. Realization came across his face as he looked at the bags once more.

"Good thing you didn't tell Emmett. He would have torn up the apartment to find it. I still don't understand why you were all panting and sweaty though," he replied. Wow. Edward was much more observant than I gave him credit for.

"We only had five minutes to run up ten flights of stairs, get into the apartment, and stash the dresses somewhere. You guys got to the apartment right as we flew over towards the couches and tried to look like we had been there forever," I told him. He laughed loudly and picked up the bags off of the floor.

"It all makes sense now," he said. A mischievous smile overtook his face. "You said 'dresses.' Do I get to see yours?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I laughed and smacked his chest.

"Nice try bud! You won't be seeing this dress until we are arm in arm walking down the aisle. I can't let the best man see the maid of honor's dress before the wedding!" I cried out.

"Maid of honor?" he asked me. I nodded and smiled.

"Rosalie asked me Saturday. She said she didn't have a lot of girlfriends and it would mean a lot to her. I was honored she even wanted me to be in the wedding at all!" I exclaimed. Edward laughed and pulled me into the living room, sitting me down on his lap.

He didn't say anything but began kissing my neck lightly. He kissed right below my ear and I gasped. He had found my sweet spot. He chuckled at my response and kissed it again. I entwined my fingers through his messy bronze lock and tugged lightly. He growled and picked me up, bringing me into his bedroom.

Edward and I had never talked about going all the way before. I hadn't told him yet, but I was still a virgin. It's not that I didn't want to lose my virginity. I just had never found the right guy. I wanted Edward to be that guy, but before I could let him go any further, I had to tell him.

"Edward stop," I commanded him and pushed on his chest. He froze and released me immediately.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I got carried away. If you think it's too soon I completely understand. I'll wait for you forever," he rushed out. I put a finger over his lips to silence him.

"No Edward it's not that. I want to, but I just need to tell you something first," I said shyly. He nodded his head, telling me to continue.

"Well..you see..I don't necessarily have um...the most...experience...in this department," I told him embarrassed. He looked at my confused, processing the information. It dawned on him what I meant as his eyes widened.

"You mean you're a virgin?" he asked me incredulously. I nodded my head, lowering my head as I turned crimson.

His response was the last thing I was expecting. He burst out laughing. I looked up at him offended and angrily. So he was going to laugh at me now? I made a move to get up and storm out of the room, but he pulled me back to him.

"I'm sorry Bella, that just came as a shock," he told me. I looked over at his confused. "You seemed like you had experience. I assumed that you had already had sex before. The thing I was going to tell you but you beat me to it was that I'm a virgin too," he said. I gasped. There was no way.

"What about Tanya?" I asked him. He sighed and looked away.

"That's the reason I suspected Tanya cheated on me. I told her I wasn't ready and so she went behind my back to screw someone else because she wasn't getting any from me. That's how I found out. I walked in on her and that Ethan guy," he told me. His cheeks were tinted a light pink. Edward was embarrassed. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It looks like we are both new in this department," I told him. He laughed and hugged me to his body tighter.

"The only reason I didn't sleep with Tanya was because it didn't feel right. I knew that when I was ready, it would come to me. I know that we have only been dating for a week, but Bella, this feels right," he told me, staring intently into my eyes. I smiled and leaned my head up to kiss him passionately.

"I know," was all I said before he was on top of me.

The rest of the night was a blur of shedding clothes and love pouring out from every single one of both of our pores.

I lay on Edward's bare chest as she stroked my head and hummed an unfamiliar tune.

"I love you," I said groggily as began to fall to sleep.

"As I you," he said.

The last thing I heard as I fell into a deep slumber was Edward humming a sweet lullaby that floated throughout my dreams. This right here, this was paradise.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Pictures are all on my profile!**

**xoxo, VK**


	8. Proposals and New Beginnings

**Proposals and New Beginnings**

Two months later. The beginning of September.....

The past two months have been pure bliss. My love for Edward has only grown stronger and stronger with each passing day. He always found a way to surprise me or show me he loved me with even the smallest gestures. Edward had taken to hiding notes for me around my apartment as well as his. Each one was filled with something he loved about me, or a reason he loved me. Each one was alway different and just as beautiful as the last. He had also taken a liking to sending me random bouquets of the most beautiful flower arrangements to my office once every week. Every Monday morning I would walk into my office to find last week's flowers replaced with fresh new ones. The flower delivery man and I had become good friends over the weeks.

I had been spending most of my nights at his apartment with him. I always had a stash of clothes there just in case. Alice didn't seem to mind at all. Jasper was always over at ours in the first place, so it really wasn't a problem for her. That just meant more privacy for them, and less earplugs for me.

Even though Alice and I didn't see each other as much as we used to, we still were just as close as before. We made sure that every Wednesday night, we blocked the entire night for just us girls. No boyfriends, no work, no nothing but quality girl time. Rose would join us from time to time, but only when she wasn't working or wedding planning. The wedding was coming up quickly. The date was set for October 3rd.

The wedding plans were coming along swimmingly. With Alice there to help, everything was done by nothing but the best. Alice and Rose both had very high standards. The wedding was turning out to be quite the event. More than 200 people had already RSVPed. When Edward and I got married, I didn't want everything to be such a production. I would prefer a small, quiet and quaint wedding with just close family and friends.

I was positive that Edward was it for me. He was the one. It may have only been two months so far, but these past two months have been the best ones of my life. We may not have even moved in together yet, but I knew that, that step was coming soon.

Alice may not know that I would be moving out soon, but I sure did. I was the one who Jasper took out ring shopping last week to find the perfect ring for Ali. He asked her parents for their blessing and they both agreed happily. Jasper and Alice were perfect together. Before Jasper even went to Alice's parents, he approached me. I remember the day clearly when Jasper came up to me.

_I was sitting on the sofa reading a book peacefully. Edward had a 24 hour shift at the hospital and Alice and Rose were out looking at wedding bands. I was surprised to hear a crisp knock at the door. I wasn't expecting anyone and everyone that would knock on my door was out today._

_I marked my place in my book and went to answer the door. I looked through the peek-hole and was surprised to see a very familiar blonde on the other side of the door. I swung it open to let the person in._

_"Hey Jaz, sorry to tell you but Alice is out wedding planning with your cousin," I told him. He smiled nervously at me and wrung his hands together._

_"I know, I actually came here to talk to you," he said. This was strange. Jasper was never nervous. He was a psychologist, it wasn't in his nature to be nervous. I opened the door wider to let him into the apartment. He walked in a sat carefully in his usual armchair. This was not the Jasper that I was used to. This Jasper was putting me on edge._

_He looked over at me nervously and opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but snapped it shut again. I sighed loudly._

_"Just spit it out Jasper," I told him. He looked over at me and sighed._

_"Bella, you are Alice's best friend and she loves you like a sister. Through Alice, I have met you and I have come to love you like a sister. Alice is not very close to her parents so you are the first person that I wanted to go to and ask for their blessing, I ca-" he said. I jumped up and interrupted him mid word._

_"YOUR PROPOSING?" I screamed. He looked up at me, trying to decipher if I was incredibly angry, or ecstatic. He nodded his head carefully._

_"I came here to ask you for your blessing. I know that Alice would love to have your approval and blessing of us," he said. I laughed and jumped out of my chair. I flew into his lap laughing._

_"Of course you have my blessing to marry our Ali, Jasper! I wouldn't give it to any other man!" I exclaimed happily. He laughed at my enthusiasm and hugged me back._

_"Will you help me pick out the ring?" he asked. I squealed and hugged him tighter._

Jasper and I went to dozens of jewelry stores looking for the perfect ring, and we finally found it. Well, he found it and I approved. The ring practically screamed Alice Brandon (hopefully soon to be Whitlock).

It was a large square lucinda cut pink sapphire that was surrounded by smaller white diamonds. The band was made of diamonds as well. The band was white gold and it was exactly Alice's size. He didn't even have to get it resized to fit her tiny fingers. It's almost as if the ring was made just for her.

Jasper was taking Alice out shopping sometime tomorrow and had an absolutely perfect proposal planned. His is going to hand her a Christian Louboutin shoe box, saying that he found her the perfect pair of shoes. Alice being Alice would squeal and throw open the box, only instead of finding shoes, she is going to find her ring sitting there in the tissue paper where the shoes should be. The proposal was so Alice. I'm pretty sure that I'll hear every single little detail over and over again. I didn't mind, just as long as my Ali was happy.

Jasper, the smart man that he is, will of course get her the shoes too. He is buying her a pair of shoes to wear with her wedding dress. Pink of course. I think that Alice will be on cloud nine. Shoes and engagement rings all in one night. The woman will die.

Today was my birthday, but the only person who knew was Alice. She was sworn to secrecy not to tell a single soul. I made her promise in the 10th grade when she tried throwing me a huge sweet sixteen. She had begged me to tell Edward, but I refused to budge. If I told him, he would make a huge deal out of it and buy me something incredibly extravagant and unnecessary. She was allowed to get me one gift, and I had already opened it. We always gave each other our gifts right as the clock strikes midnight and we are officially one year older. She gave me a beautiful brown Dolce & Gabbana soft leather jacket. I had been wanted a leather jacket for years, but had never found the right one. Alice of course did and knew it was the perfect birthday gift. Alice decided that she was going to take the initiative to buy my lingerie for my birthday as well. Being my best friend, she of course knew that I had lost my virginity, and was making the best of it. She guilted me into accepting the gifts by saying that they were for Edward too. I must say though, that for Alice, this lingerie is quite tame. She bought me a cream lace babydoll with a matching lace thong, a navy cami and bikini set, a light blue slip with lace at the bottom and around the top, and thankfully for me, she bought an innocent light pink ruffled nightgown.

Edward and I had never really used lingerie before. When we were in the mood, it sort of just came to us without trying. Hopefully Edward wouldn't mind having me in some of these. Alice had secretly dropped them off and hid them away while Edward and I were both at work today.

I walked down into my apartment garage to go get into my car and over to Edward's. We were going out to dinner, but he refused to tell me where.

True to his word, after Edward's parents left, we went out and looked for a new car for me. I tried to get another simple but classy Audi once more, but Edward wanted bigger. Being the car fanatic that he is, he took me to multiple dealerships to look at every single option that was possibly out there. He made me test drive ever single car that I even looked twice at. He said he wanted to be sure that I found the right one. I ended up choosing a beautiful blue BMW M3 coupe, much to Edward's pleasure. That was one of his favorites that we looked at.

I got in quickly and turned the car on, the engine humming to life. I pulled out and carefully drove over to Edward's place. I didn't even have to pull into the garage. Jacob would take it down for me and bring it right back up when I needed it. Those were the perks of befriending the doorman. I left my car with Jacob and rode the elevator up, anxious to see Edward. I hadn't seem him since Wednesday morning and it was now Friday evening. He had been working crazy shifts, but luckily he got the whole weekend off.

Before I had left, Alice had styled me in a purple gingham strapless dress with grey toile coming out of the bottom an lining the sweetheart neckline. I was wearing pewter strappy jimmy choos and had a small snakeskin bag that held practically nothing but a tube of lip gloss and my license. I didn't even bother bringing an overnight bag. I had plenty of clothes at Edward's anyways.

I opened the door with the spare key and walked in, putting the key back in it's previous spot. I didn't even bother to knock anymore. I practically lived here.

"Edward?" I called out as I placed my bag onto the hall table and walked past the living room.

"In here!" he called out from his slightly ajar bedroom door. His voice was slightly muffled so he must have been in the closet when he yelled out to me. I pushed his door lightly to find him walking out as he buttoned up the last few buttons on his navy blue button down shirt. He had that paired with black slacks and what appeared to be a black sports coat over his arm.

"Hello beautiful," he said as he wrapped his arms around me. I blushed, still not used to the constant flow of complements from him, and leaned up for a much needed kiss.

"I missed you," I sighed against his lips. He pressed his lips harder to mine before breaking away.

"I missed you too. It's no fun coming home and sleeping when I know that you are sleeping in a different bed without me," he sighed. I kissed his cheek and smiled. He always said the cheesiest things, but I loved it.

"You're telling me. I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in two days," I replied. He clasped my hand and dragged me out into the hallway, grabbing his coat as I grabbed my bag before heading out for the night.

"Are you ever going to tell me where we're going tonight or am I going to have to wait?" I asked him impatiently. He laughed and shook his head.

"Do I ever?" he retorted. I rolled my eyes and ignored that as I sat angrily in the car. I am pretty sure that Edward didn't know about my birthday being today. To him, it seemed like just another friday.

The rest of the ride was filled with casual conversation. We caught up on what we hadn't told each other over the phone in the past two days. I sat in my seat blissfully the entire way, just glad to be in Edward's arms once more.

We pulled up to a small, romantic looking Italian restaurant. It was in a small brick building that was wedged between two industrial office buildings. The candlelight from inside gave off a warm yellow glow that lit the street. Ivy was growing up trellises that were placed on each side of the front door. The place was perfect.

Edward came around and opened my door, offering his hand towards me. I took it happily and practically skipped to the door. Edward laughed at my eagerness and followed dutifully behind me. The minute we walked up to the podium, the hostesses eyes zeroed in one Edward. You think that after two months of this, that I would get used to it, but trust me I don't. It makes me just as mad as the last time when some random girl flirts shamelessly with Edward right in front of me. Sometimes I am even tempted to make Edward wear a sign that says "I am taken," and have one for myself that says, "Back off, he's **my **boyfriend." Somehow, I don't think that would work out so well.

The hostess was dirty blonde with dark grey eyes. I wasn't a fool. I knew she was beautiful.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" she asked flirtatiously while batting her eyelashes.

"Yes, I have a reservation under Cullen for two," Edward replied politely. She nodded her head and looked down at the desk.

"Right, would you and your sister prefer a table in the back or front," she asked him. I wanted to jump over that desk and rip blondie's hair out. I felt Edward wrap his arm around my waist and pull me close to his body.

"My **girlfriend **and I would like a private table in the back," Edward replied icily. I smiled evilly at the look of pure unadulterated hatred that she gave me. She nodded her head curtly and gestured for us to follow her. Edward kept his arm around me and followed the now fuming woman. I followed happily. It gave me pure satisfaction when the women that hit on Edward got jealous.

As we walked along, Edward's arm grew tighter and tighter as we progressed. I looked up at him confused, only to see him glaring straight ahead at nothing. We got to our table and just as I was about to sit in the seat that had a great view of the restaurant and other restaurant goers, Edward redirected me so that I was hidden by a slight curve in the wall. I sat down quickly in the other seat and grabbed my hand.

"What was that for?" I asked him once the hostess was gone. His face was still laced with anger.

"You didn't see all of those guys staring at you?" he asked me incredulously. I laughed at the sheer impossibility of that.

"Please Edward, they were just staring at that hostess," I replied, rolling my eyes. Edward sighed and squeezed my hand tighter.

"Are you ever going to see yourself clearly? Every single male looks at you wherever we go. I'm surprised I haven't snapped completely yet," he replied. I rolled my eyes at him, willing him to drop the topic. We got into this argument often. He sighed but dropped it, knowing that I was just as stubborn as yesterday.

"I'll get you to see it someday," he muttered under his breath. I chose to ignore that las comment and looked over to him.

"So what's the reason for this fancy restaurant?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at me.

"It's not everyday that your girlfriend turns 25," he replied. I gasped loudly. He knew!

"Who told you? The only person who knows is Alice!" I cried.

"Your mom called my apartment the other day looking for you. She must have tried yours first and Alice directed her towards mine. She told me," he replied, looking at me suspiciously.

"Ugh! Stupid, unreliable mothers," I muttered under my breath angrily. Nobody was supposed to know!

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he replied.

"Nobody but Alice and my family know when my birthday is. I've always hated it. I don't like the attention or the presents. It's all so unnecessary," I replied, still stuck on my angry feelings towards my mother. I would have to have a talk with her! She knew I had a no birthday rule.

"But why not me? I am your boyfriend, don't I get the rights to know when it is?" he asked. He was trying to make light of it, but I could see the hurt behind his eyes.

"Oh Edward," I sighed, "me telling you has nothing to do with you! The only reason that I didn't tell you was because I didn't want you making a big deal out of it or buying my anything. Having you there is enough!" I replied, trying to ease his doubts.

"I wouldn't have done anything if you asked me to. Well, maybe not the gift aspect, but the big deal aspect yes. Plus, I would have found out some time or another," he said.

"I know you would have, I was just trying to prolong the inevitable," I replied. He sighed but looked back up at me, the hurt in his eyes gone.

"Fine, but I still get to give you something. You didn't tell me so I have gift giving rights without any complaints," he responded with a smirk. He knew he had me there.

"Fine, but make it quick," I said holding my hand out. He reached into his pocket and brought out a rectangle box. The box was an unmistakable Tiffany & Co. robin's egg blue. I looked up at him about to complain, but the eager look on his face shut me up. He was so excited about giving it to me, and I knew that I couldn't rain on his parade. I didn't let him buy me things often so this would have to do. I carefully pulled on the white silk ribbon and took the top off. There was a black velvet box on the inside. I turned the box over and the black one fell out and into the palm of my hand. I gingerly opened the top to reveal the most beautiful, but still understated, sapphire and diamond earrings I had ever seen.

They each had one oval royal blue stone in the middle, and were surrounded by diamonds that were cut into triangles. They looked like stars, or snowflakes. I knew they were ridiculously expensive and that I should make him take them back, but I just didn't have the heart to do it. He was so ecstatic that I was receiving them without a fight, and I just loved them too much to even think about returning them.

Edward's thoughtfulness brought tears to my eyes. Most boyfriends would have bought a charm bracelet or a heart necklace, but Edward went out and bought me the most beautiful earrings. I could practically see the hard thought and effort that he put into finding just the right ones. I looked back up at him with watery eyes. His excited eyes immediately dimmed when he saw my face.

"Do you like them?" he asked me nervously.

"No, I don't," I replied.

"It's fine. I can just take them back and you can pick out other ones," he said, reaching his hand for the box. I snatched it away from his grip and laughed.

"No Edward, their perfect. I absolutely love them. Their beautiful. Thank you," I sighed. His smile came back to his face in a flash, but soon turned into a smirk.

"Isabella Swan is actually not complaining about receiving a gift? Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" he asked cockily. I slapped his arm and laughed.

"Shut up and help me put them on," I commanded him. He smiled and took the earrings out of the case carefully. I lifted my hair off out my shoulders and he slid each one into place. He smiled brilliantly.

"You look stunning love," he said as he leaned over and kissed me lightly.

"Thank you," I replied.

The rest of the night passed quickly. The dinner was amazing, and as always, Edward was amazing as well. Before I knew it, we were parking in his garage and getting out. We walked up, hand-in-hand, in a comfortable silence. Edward was fidgeting with something in his pocket the entire way up, but I knew not to question it. Edward always spoke when he was ready to say something. Instead of opening the door to let us in, he stopped me and turned me around to face him. I looked up at him questioningly, and was met with his eyes burning with intensity.

"I have one more present for you. Bella, I know that we have only known each other for two months, but these past two months have been like a dream. Jasper told me that he is proposing to Alice tomorrow, knowing Alice, the wedding will be as soon as possible. I assume that Jasper and Alice will want to move in with each other once they get married, and you won't have anywhere to live," he started. I hadn't even thought of that. I mean, I knew that Alice was going to move in with Jasper sooner or later, it just hadn't crossed my mind. Great, now where am I going to live?

"Before I even knew that Jasper was proposing, I had been planning this," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver key that looked exactly like his. I gasped loudly. Was he asking me to move in with him?

"Would you move in with me?" he asked me. I was stunned into silence. Edward actually wants me to live with him? This birthday was by far the best one I had ever had. Edward started to shuffle nervously at my silence. To stop his doubts, I threw my arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," I got out between kisses. He laughed loudly and picked me up off of the ground as he hugged me tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered. I laughed at him. I was the one who needed to be thanking him. Before I could respond, he set me back on my feet and slid the cool metal into the palm of my hand.

"Would you like to open the door to our home?" he asked me happily. I was so blissful at that moment that I could cry. All I could manage was a feeble nod before turning towards the door to my new home. I slid the key in and turned it with a resounding 'click'. I opened the door slowly, almost as if I thought that if I moved too fast, the dream that I was living in would disappear. Edward followed me into the house and swung me up bridal style.

"Welcome home," he murmured against my hair. I smiled brightly and kissed the top of his head.

"That sounds perfect," I replied. He kissed me hard, and I responded just as quickly. Without breaking the kiss, he shut the front door with his foot and walked towards his bedroom with me in his arms.

This was home.

---------------

I woke up the next morning to a persistent and annoying ringing. I opened one of my eyes, trying to gain consciousness. I sat up slowly, and opened them fully. The ringing was not a phone or an alarm clock, but someone at the front door ringing the doorbell impatiently. I looked over at the clock and it read 2:30. A.m. or p.m.? I swung my legs off of the bed and walked over to the shut drapes. I opened one to see bright, afternoon sunlight. Edward and I had slept the day away. Edward groaned at the light and turned away from it.

I shut it quickly, threw on Edward's button down and boxers, and ran towards the impatient visitor who was still ringing the doorbell. I looked through the peephole to see an annoyed Alice pressing the doorbell button over and over again.

I threw the door open just as Alice was about to knock with what I could tell was some extreme force. She hit air and flew into me, sending us both on the foyer floor.

"Oof!" I exclaimed as I cushioned our fall. My leg kicked the hall table in our graceful fall and made the whole thing wobble. The glass vase that was sitting on top began to wobble from side to side. Almost as if it was in slow motion, the vase toppled over and hit the floor, completely shattering.

Alice and I sat there, tangled up in each other, completely shocked. I looked over at her as she looked at me. We just stared for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter. We were rolling around on the floor crying when Edward finally made it to us.

"Bella are you alright?" he called out as he rounded the corner. He stopped in his tracks to take in the scene before him. Here Alice and I sat, crying from laughing so hard as we sat on top of each other on the floor that held a shattered crystal vase. He looked slowly between the vase and us, trying to figure out what just happened. Once we were calm enough to control ourselves, I looked up at him.

"Don't ask," was my only reply. He shook his head at us and rolled his eyes,

"I wasn't planning on it," he replied before turning towards the kitchen and returning with a broom and dust pan.

"I'll get it," I cried as I jumped up.

"Don't move!" he cried out as he put his hands up. I looked down to see my bare feet surrounded by small shards of glass.

"Oh, um yeah, good call," I answered. Edward quickly cleaned up our little mess and returned to us. I hadn't noticed before, but Edward was only wearing pajama pants and no shirt. He must have thrown them on when he heard the crash. I was slightly distracted for a moment before the little pixie attacked.

"I have been calling your cells and the house for an hour! Don't you ever pick up the phone?" Alice yelled over her shoulder as she walked into the living room. I assumed she wanted us to follow her, so I grabbed Edward's hand and walked behind Alice.

"Man, you guys must have had quite a night to have slept for half of the day," she continued. I remembered what Jasper was planning to do earlier, and immediately looked towards Alice's left hand. Sitting there on her ring finger, was the giant pink gem that I had shopped for with Jasper.

"Anything you would like to tell us Ali?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I mean come on, you guys must sleep like rocks. You didn't answer either of your phones even though I called like a thousand times and I have been standing outside the door for the past twenty minutes trying to get in. How do you two ever get up for work in the morning?" she rambled on, clearly forgetting her main purpose for being here.

"No Alice, I mean is there _anything_ you would like to tell us," I said, looking pointedly down at her left hand. She looked at me crazily, then looked down at her hand.

"OH!" she exclaimed. I threw myself at her and hugged her with all my might.

"Congratulations Ali. He's perfect," I said into her ear. She laughed and squeezed me back tightly.

"Thank you so much Bellsy! Are you really okay with it? I mean, we can wait if you aren't ready to move out yet," she replied. I shook my head at her.

"No don't worry Al. Edward asked me to move in with his last night," I replied happily. She squealed and held me tight.

"Now let me see that rock. I was there when he picked it out, but that was last week," I told her as I grabbed her left hand.

"You were there when he picked it out?" she asked.

"Yep. I went with him after he asked for my permission to marry you," I said, nodding my head. She laughed loudly.

"Jazzy always does know what to do. He knew that if you said no, that I wouldn't even think twice about marrying him," she said. I laughed and nodded.

"Good thing I love him like a brother already," I replied. She giggled and pushed me off of her.

"Well, if you're moving out, we need to get packing!" Alice exclaimed as she jumped up and ran out the door. And she's off....

---------------

I stood up, brushing the dust off of my jeans as I taped shut my last box. The day after I told Alice that I was moving in with Edward, she had bought boxes and was going through the CD's to see whose was whose. She was excited to live with Jasper just as I was with Edward, but we were both still scared. We had never lived in an apartment without each other and relied on each other. The comforting thought that Alice was still just a call away. I knew that she would be there for me in a heart beat. Plus, we still promised the ritual of our girl time on Wednesday nights. Her place or mine. It didn't matter, just as long as we were together.

I bent down to pick up the box and rested the weight of it onto my right hip. This one was filled with books, and I was tipping over at the excessive weight on just one side. Just as I reached the front door and was about to topple over, it swung open to reveal a laughing Edward and Emmett walking in. Edward spotted me in my predicament and quickly rushed over and relieved me of the heavy box.

"Couldn't handle the pressure Bell?" Emmett asked as he walked down the hallway with the other last box. He started to hum the song 'Under Pressure' as he skipped down the hallway. Edward shook his head as he watched his older brother prance over towards the elevator.

"Sometimes I wonder about him," he muttered under his breath. I laughed loudly and Emmett called out.

"I heard that little brother!" he said as the doors opened. He walked in and held it open for us.

"I would have hit the door close button if it weren't for the fact that I happen to like your girlfriend very much and she wasn't walking with you," he said as he stuck his nose up in the air. I laughed and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks for your thoughtfulness Em," I said sarcastically. He laughed his booming laugh and hugged me back.

"Anytime squirt," he replied. Emmett had taken to calling me squirt seeing as he said I was just as big as a squirt to him.

The doors opened and we walked out and to Emmett's monstrous Jeep that we were using to move all of my things. Jasper was just moving in with Alice seeing as his apartment was only meant for one person and ours was meant for two. We loaded the last few boxes and got into the Jeep. I looked out the window one last time before we drove off.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" Edward asked me once again. He had been asking me consistently if I was sure about my decision. No matter how many times I told him I was positive, he wouldn't let up. And he says that **I **don't see myself clearly.

"For the last time Edward, I'm positive. I am just saying goodbye to what was my home for the last six years. Key word in that sentence...**was**," I responded. He smiled brightly and kissed my forehead.

We drove up to the apartment building and parked out front. Emmett and Edward grabbed the last two boxes and we walked up. I waved over to Jacob as we passed and he smiled brightly and waved back. The elevator doors opened with a loud ding. As soon as I walked into those doors, I was closing the previous part of my life for good. I stepped in and they shut with a final thud. I was expecting to feel some sort of nervousness or sadness, but I was surprised to feel a sort of comfort. When I was with Edward, I was at home.

The doors of the elevator opened, opening a new chapter in my life. The wide, light apartment that was now mine welcomed me as Edward opened the door for me. I walked in and placed my purse and keys on the hall table. I felt Edward's warm arms wrap around my middle.

"Welcome home love," he whispered. Our perfect moment was interrupted by a classic Emmett comment.

"You know, I don't plan on being an Uncle anytime soon Eddie," he called out. I blushed, but laughed all the same. You could always count on Emmett to make a joke. Edward smacked his brother in the back of his head trying to look stern, but you could see the smile threatening to break through his tough facade. His brother may drive him up the walls, but he loved him nonetheless.

I could hear Rose and Alice banging around the apartment, chatting away happily. Those two got along so well sometimes, but were so different at the same time. I couldn't hear Jasper anywhere, so I assumed he was out getting something under Alice's command.

"Alice?" I called out. I heard the sound of heels clicking down the hallway at a rapid speed.

"Bella! You're home! Good, Rose and I were unpacking your clothes and we have made a decision. We are going on an emergency shopping trip. Now that you don't have me with you 24/7, you need to have options!" she cried out. I was already shaking my head before she finished.

"No Alice, I don't need anymore clothes. No way," I told her. She rolled her eyes and took my hand.

"You know you're going to end up going anyways so why fight it?" she asked me rhetorically. I had no answer to that. I knew she was right. I looked over at Edward, desperate for an escape. He shrugged his shoulders and mouthed 'sorry'. He knew Alice just as I did. There was no fighting it.

"Fine Alice, but we aren't going for long. I have to cook dinner and I have to unpack," I told her.

"No love, you don't need to cook, we can go out," Edward said. I shot him a look that told him to shut up. He nodded his head and looked away.

"No dear, I want to christen the kitchen on our first official night here together," I said between my teeth. Edward forced a smile and nodded. He knew he was in for it when I got home.

"Great! We'll be quick!" Alice said as she dragged me out the door while I grabbed my purse. I mouthed 'help me' over to Jasper, but he laughed and shook his head. There was no stopping his fiance.

---------------

I sighed loudly as Alice pushed me into another dressing room. She promised that this stop would be the last one. The last 8 shops have all been 'the last one.'

"Here Bella," she said as she pushed a pile of clothes towards me. I was extremely confused at this point. The entire trip we had been shopping for swimsuits and very beachy clothes. There was no way that I could ever wear more than half of the clothes that we bought today, here in Seattle.

"Alice really, I don't need anymore summer clothes. Summer is over! It's September!" I yelled out to her from behind the dressing room door. She laughed.

"Humor me Bella," she said. I was clearly missing out on something here. First, Edward actually lets me go shopping with the devil who actually wears Prada, and now said devil is forcing me into the tiniest bikinis I have ever seen. Something in my world had gone haywire.

I finished trying on all of the outfits and suits, and met Alice at the register. She had picked out her favorites and was paying, much to my protest.

"Seriously Ali, I think you need to get help," I told her as I approached her. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at me, but said nothing.

Rose came up to us then, her arms filled with itsy bitsy bikinis and summer dresses.

"Okay, I'm done," she announced. Thank goodness! Someone finally on my side!

We all paid and then walked towards the car, loading our purchases into the already full trunk. An hour and a half later we pulled up to Edward and mines apartment.

"Grab just your bags Bella," Alice called out to me as she walked into the lobby. I grabbed my six full bags of purchases and followed her in. Jacob looked over at me flabbergasted. I rolled my eyes and motioned towards Alice. He laughed and nodded his head at me with sympathy. At least he felt sorry for me!

We rode the elevator up and walked over to the door. Before I could even get my keys out, Edward swung open the door and swooped me into his arms.

"Sorry for abandoning you love," he told me. "You'll understand later." You've got to be kidding me! Was I the only one completely clueless?

Edward took the bags from my hands and walked over to our bedroom, putting them right inside the door. I walked into the kitchen to find Chinese takeout boxes stacked up on the counter tops. Edward walked in with a sheepish look on his face.

"I told you I wanted to cook tonight!" I yelled at him as I poked my chest with my pointer finger. He put his hands up as if to signal surrender.

"I'm sorry love, but you got home so late and we have an announcement to make and nobody wanted to have to wait to make it while you cook! Plus, after the announcement we are going to need to get ready for it," he defended.

So there was some secret that Edward was keeping from me. Wait, did he say everyone?

"Every single person in this house knew about this big 'secret' but me?!" I cried out. He nodded his head guiltily.

"We knew that if we told you, you would have fought us about it," he said. I pouted. He was right, but I still felt hurt.

"Don't be mad love," he pleaded with me. I kissed his cheek lightly, knowing that he was only doing what was right. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand, dragging me into the living room where everyone else was lounging.

"Okay guys, are we ready to tell her?" Edward asked them. Both Alice and Emmett started bouncing in their seats. Rose nodded and Jasper shrugged. They even acted like family sometimes.

"Love, before the wedding gets too close and everything gets crazy, my parents want to take us on a vacation. We're going to Cabo for a week," Edward said. He stood there, preparing for my impact. He was not getting what he was expecting.

"Really?!" I asked excitedly. I had always wanted to go to Cabo San Lucas, but had never had to opportunity to. Shock crossed Edward's face.

"Yes," he said, " and you're okay with that?" he asked me. I leapt up into his arms.

"Of course I am! I've always wanted to go, but never could!" I cried out happily. Emmett laughed and Alice started doing a little happy dance. Edward kissed my nose and set me back down.

"Let's get packing!" Alice yelled. I let her pull me in, knowing that this vacation, would be the best yet.

**Thanks for the support! Review review review please! All of the clothes are on my profile as well as the jewelry!**

**I am starting a new story soon so look out for it! The first chapter should be up in the next day or so.**

**xoxo, VK**


	9. AN New story up! Please read!

**Quick Authors note!**

**Just letting everyone know that I have just posted my new story! It is called ****A Royal Affair****. **

**Summary:**

AH Cannon-All that Edward and Alice wanted was to be normal, so they enrolled at Harvard University. How can you be normal while you're the prince and princess of Denmark? Well, you can't. Edward never believed that he could find love, until he met Bella.

**Let me know what you think about it and if you would like me to continue. Thanks so much for the support! **

**Sorry for the A.N.!**

**xoxo, VK**


	10. Sunshine and Forever

**Sunshine and Forever**

I leaned on Edward as we dragged out suitcases through the airport. Whoever thought that it was a good idea to get a flight at 6 am is seriously mentally ill. We had to get up at 4 just to get here on time. Edward had his bag slung over his shoulder and was rolling mine with his other hand. I tried to get him to let my carry my own bags, but he refused.

"Edward, give me my bag! I can roll it just fine!" I pleaded with him again. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. You are half asleep and I would like to make our flight. We can't do that if we have to take another trip to the hospital," he replied. I huffed indignantly, but let him go. I knew he was right, I just didn't like it.

"Fine," I pouted. He smiled and pulled me closer into his side and kissed the top of my head.

"We're here!" Alice yelled. I have no idea how the woman has so much energy at 5:30 am. Even Emmett was dragging slightly, and that's saying something. I needed coffee, and I needed it fast. Edward and I waited in line while the other couples went up and got their tickets.

"Next!" a man called out from over the counter. We walked up and stopped in front of him. He was young, just about my age, and fairly good looking. Clearly nowhere as good looking as Edward, but decent enough. He had short dark brown hair and big royal blue eyes. If it weren't for the fact that the most gorgeous man on earth had is arm wrapped around my waist, I would have found the guy cute.

"How may I help you today?" he asked, looking directly at me. Edward's arm tighten around my waist and his eyes hardened.

"We are heading to Cabo," he replied. The man looked over at his briefly, before his eyes flashed back to me and he smiled brightly.

"Name?" he asked. Edward growled under his breath.

"Cullen," he replied. The guy who's name tag said Benjamin, typed something on the computer.

"Mr. Edward and Isabella Cullen?" he asked looking up. His face looked defeated. Wait. Did he just say Edward **and **Isabella _Cullen?_ I looked up at Edward who had his poker face on. I knew he could see me out of the corner of his eye though.

"Correct," Edward replied. He handed over his credit card and id to Benjamin. He typed on his computer, swiped the cards, and handed over our tickets. Edward placed our bags onto the scale and took the tickets from the guy.

"Have a nice flight," he said in a voice that told me he didn't want Edward having a nice flight at all. Edward grabbed my hand and his satchel, and pulled me away from the counter. I pulled him to stop once we were far enough away where Benjamin couldn't hear us.

"Mr. Edward and Isabella **Cullen**?" I asked him, putting stress on the word Cullen. He smiled sheepishly.

"They were going to put us in different seats that were away from each other so I told them that this was our honeymoon," he replied.

"Oh so now we're newlyweds?" I asked him angrily. He smiled at me and nodded his head.

"A boy can dream," he sighed. My angry resolve melted right then and there. Sometimes I can be so mad at Edward, but then he goes and says something so sweet like that and I can't stay mad for a second longer.

"You're so corny," I replied as I tried to still look angry, but my lips pulled at the corners. He didn't miss it, and kissed me lightly.

"But you love me for it," he said in between kisses. I laughed and pushed him away.

"Come on my new hubby, let's go find the other," I told him. He laughed and grabbed my hand.

"As you wish Mrs. Cullen," he replied in a snobbish British accent. I laughed and pulled him along to where I saw Alice bouncing around with a now awake Emmett. Rose was standing off to the side, rubbing her temples, as Jasper looked on at the scene completely amused.

"Ready guys?" I called out when Edward and I got close enough where they could hear us. Alice squealed and Emmett whooped. This was going to be a long flight.

We all gathered our belongings and hopped into the security line. Luckily, because it was so early, we didn't have to wait long.

"Now I see the benefits of an early flight," I said once Edward had joined me on the other side. He laughed and nodded.

"Does that mean that you won't fight it next time?" he asked hopefully, but already knowing the answer.

"Nope," I replied, popping the 'p'. He smiled and shook his head at me.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Oh thank god. Someone with some common sense," Rose said as she joined us. She was clearly not a morning person either.

I practically dislocated his arm as I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Starbucks. There was no line, so I pranced right up towards the counter. I'm sure I looked like Alice as I skipped forward, but if coffee was involved, I didn't even care.

"What can I get you?" asked the tall redheaded girl behind the counter. She looked younger than me and Edward, maybe 21 or 22. I smiled at her and looked over at Rose to order first.

"Venti non-fat latte," she said curtly. Always to the point. That was the Rosalie way of life.

"Grande non-fat caramel macchiato," I told her girl. She nodded and called the orders out to the other barista who was manning the espresso machines. As I pulled my wallet out of my purse, Rose grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Nope, I got it," she said.

"Rose don't be ridiculous!" I told her. She smiled at me, but handed her card to the redhead. I huffed, but thanked her and walked away to wait for my coffee.

"Grande non-fat caramel macchiato and a venti non-fat latte," the barista called out. Rose and I both dove for our coffees like a man who was dehydrated and had just come upon a fresh water spring. I sipped greedily at my hot drink as Rose and I walked back to where Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice were all waiting.

"Happy?" Edward asked me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You have no idea," I replied. He laughed at my ridiculousness and kissed my forehead.

"All passengers on flight 1426 to Cabo San Lucas Mexico, now boarding," a voice said over the loudspeaker. Alice squealed and jumped up, dragging Jasper along with her. Emmett did the same for Rose, who looked back at us and mouthed 'help me' as he dragged her along. I laughed and waved mouthing back a 'sorry' and she scowled back. Sometimes I wonder how Rosalie even keeps up with Emmett. Edward and I intertwined out hands and walked up together. We handed the flight attendant our tickets and walked onto the plane together.

Luckily the plane was small so there was no first class. Knowing Edward, he would have gotten us unnecessary first class seats. We piled into the small plane and sat in the aisle in front of Rose and Emmett, but behind Jasper and Alice. As I listened to the flight attendants as they went over safety rules, I put my head on Edward's shoulder. My eyes were heavy with sleep, and no matter how hard I tried to fight sleep, I eventually fell into darkness.

---------------

I woke with a start as the plane landed with a large jolt. I looked over at Edward to find him still asleep with his head back. I had grown to know that Edward could pretty much sleep through anything and anywhere. It must be a doctor thing. He has to work such odd hours that he'll take whatever sleep he can get.

The captain come back on the loud speaker thanking us for flying with them and telling us to come back. As the seatbelt sign went off, I shook Edward's shoulder.

"Edward hon, you need to get up. We're here," I whispered in his ear. He groaned and pulled me into his lap, still heavy with sleep.

"Five more minutes," he replied and gave me a huge smack on the lips.

"No Edward, the plane's landed," I told him, but it was no use. He was out again. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were all standing, waiting for Edward and I.

"Guys, a little help here? He won't move," I called out to them. Emmett laughed and sauntered over. He's Edward's brother. He must know ways to get him up without hurting him. He lifted his hand up, preparing to smack Edward. Before I could tell him to stop, he slapped Edward in the side of the head with force. Well, I guess his way of waking his brother up wasn't as peaceful as I thought it would be.

Edward yelped and opened his eyes to see his brother hysterically laughing.

"What the hell Emmett?" he yelled at him.

"Sorry man, but you wouldn't wake up and we're here," he replied through giggles. And yes, I said giggles. Emmett was giggling like a little girl.

"And you couldn't have woken me up more peacefully?" he asked annoyed.

"Bella tried but all you did was pull her into your lap and kiss her telling her to give you five more minutes," he retorted. Edward finally looked down to see that I was still sitting on his lap.

"Oh, sorry love," he told me. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"It's fine. Well, now that you're up, let's get going," I replied. I jumped off of his lap and grabbed my bag. Edward followed me as we departed the plane behind everyone else.

We walked up the the baggage claim to find all of the bags already circulating around the carousel. Our bags came out quickly and we grabbed them. I walked over to the cab station to get us a cab, but Edward grabbed my hand.

"Bella love, we have a car picking us up," he said as he motioned towards a man holding a sign that said 'Cullen'. I sighed loudly.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked him rhetorically. He laughed and pulled me towards the man where the others were already waiting.

"Are we ready?" asked the man in a slightly accented voice. We all responded with a 'yes' or a 'yep'. The man motioned for us to follow him, and walked out of the airport to a sleek black SUV waiting by the curb.

We piled in one by one and then we were off.

--------------

We pulled up to the most gorgeous hotel I have ever seen. It was a big white Mediterranean building with a beautiful tiled courtyard with a large fountain in the middle. Everyone stepped out of the car and looked up at the gorgeous building in front of us. A woman and man dressed in all white came up to us, carrying something on trays.

"Welcome to the One & Only Palmilla. My name is Miguel and I'll be your butler for your stay. The rest of your party is already out by the pool. Here are some mojitos to start off your trip," said the man as the woman held out the tray that was filled with six glasses. We each took one and sipped it. It was delicious. I had had a mojito before, but it didn't even compare to this.

"If you'll follow me in, we can get you your room keys and get your luggage sent to each of your villas," said Miguel. I was too shocked to even say anything, so I just followed. This was the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

"What do you think?" Edward asked me. I smiled up at him brightly.

"It's amazing Edward. Thank you," I told him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Not as amazing as you," he replied. I laughed at his once again, corny behavior.

"Come on slow pokes!" Alice called out from in front of us. Edward and I walked faster to catch up with the group. Miguel was standing there handing out our keys.

"Mr. Whitlock and Ms. Brandon will be in villa 2, Mr. Cullen and Ms. Hale in villa 3, and Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan in villa 4," he said as he handed the guys the keys. Edward took ours and put them in his back pocket.

"Would you like to look around?" Miguel asked us. Alice clapped her hands smiling and nodded her head. Jasper laughed at his fiance and responded to Miguel.

"Yes please. May we just walk around?" he asked. Miguel nodded and gestured towards the rest of the hotel.

"Please make yourselves at home," he said before ducking out of the room. We all smiled at each other hugely and walked back out to the courtyard. Right there in front of us was what looked like a pool with a bar in it. There were people lining the pool as they lounged on chairs all sipping drinks. There was a couple who looked exactly like Carlisle and Esme sitting in a pair of lounge chairs. Wait! That _is_ Carlisle and Esme! I laughed and ran down towards the chairs. I hadn't seem them since the first time we met, but I still talked to Esme regularly on the phone. They still looked as good as ever. Esme was wearing a strapless coral one piece swimsuit that looked incredibly on her with a big black and straw hat and oversized Oliver Peoples sunglasses. She looked up to see me running towards her. **(Clothes on profile!)**

"BELLA!" she cried out as she jumped off of the chair to gather me up in a hug.

"Esme! It's so good to see you! I've missed you!" I told her. She laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Oh Bella dear, I've missed you so much too! I'm so glad you could all come!" she exclaimed.

"Bella! You look fantastic as usual," Carlisle called out. I jumped over to hug him tightly as well. He was wearing printed Lily Pulitzer swim trunks with octopus and starfish all over it with his persol sunglasses. **(Clothes on profile!)**

I could see in my peripheral vision that everyone else was greeting Esme and chatting about the flight here. Carlisle kissed my cheek and went to join his wife.

"We were just about to go in and get ready for dinner. We made a reservation at a restaurant that someone on the beach recommended to us for all 8 of us tonight. You kids should go clean up and we can meet back here at 6," he said. Everyone agreed and departed to their designated villas. Edward took my hand and showed me to our villa. He stopped in front of a small white building that was right on the beach.

"Here we are," he said as he unlocked the door. I walked in and gasped. The room was decorated in earth tones, but what was beautiful was the view from the balcony. We could see the beach below us and the gorgeous clear blue ocean streaching out before us. In the distance, I could see the rest of the island. It was breathtaking.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Edward asked me. I smiled and nodded my head, too astounded for words. He grabbed my hand and opened the balcony doors, pulling me outside into the warm air.

"Bella," he sighed before his lips crashed to mine. I kissed him back just as passionately before we both had to break apart to get air. I knew we had to get ready, but Edward was very distracting.

"I love you," he told me as he moved in for another kiss. Somehow, I managed to put my hand against his lips before he reached mine. He looked like a lost puppy.

"Edward," I laughed, "hon we are supposed to meet your parents in forty-five minutes," I told him. He smiled mischeviously.

"We can be quick," he said. I laughed and pushed him away.

"I love you, but I don't want to show up to dinner with your parents with sex hair thank you very much," I told him. He laughed and pulled me in for one last chaste kiss.

"Go shower," he said, pushing me away. I turned around to walk back inside the room when I felt a smack on my backside. I gasped and turned around to look at Edward. He had a wicked smile on his face.

"You really shouldn't have done that. I was going to ask if you wanted to help me take a shower but," I shrugged my shoulders. His face fell as he realized what I had just said. I stuck my tongue out at him and ran into the room before he could get me.

I slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it. Seconds later I could hear Edward trying to open the door.

"Bellaaa," he said banging on the door. I took off my clothes and opened the door a crack to stick my head out.

"Yes dear?" I asked him innocently. He looked at my shoulders to realize that I had no clothes on. He groaned loudly and smacked his head on the door.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked me. I laughed and swung the door open.

"What are you talking about?" I said faking oblivion as I stood there in front of him, completely nude. He smiled naughtily and ran into the bathroom before I could shut the door again.

"I think we need to get cleaned up from our day of travel," he said as he swooped me into his arms and walked into the shower still fully clothed. He turned the freezing cold water on and let it spray all over me.

"Edward!" I squealed as the icy water hit me. He laughed and turned the water on hot, took off his clothes and closed the shower door.

"Time to shower!" he exclaimed happily. I laughed and grabbed the shampoo.

---------------

An hour later, we were both fully clothed and showered. It took longer than we expected, but we were only fifteen minutes late. Edward walked out wearing khakis and a royal blue polo. He was wearing his Polo boat shoes and a red braided rope belt. He looked dashing as always.

I ended up wearing one of the dresses that Alice, Rose and I bought yesterday. It was a white lace short sleeved dress. It hugged my body nicely, but was made of different layers. I wore some light blue patent leather pumps that Alice had bought me last year. I looked very islandy. **(Clothes on profile!)**

We walked up to where we met Esme and Carlisle earlier to see everyone already there. Well, we were fifteen minutes late. Emmett saw us and laughed.

"Finally! What took you two so long?" he called out. I laughed and looked over at Edward who was turning a slight pink.

"Edward decided that he was going to annoy me so I made sure to take an extra long shower to get back at him," I covered for us. Edward looked over at me and smiled. I laughed and looked at everyone else. They all looked great.

Carlisle was wearing seersucker pants and a light yellow oxford shirt with brown loafers. He looked very summery. Esme was wearing a strapless floral dress with cream shoes with a bow on the top. Alice was wearing an off the shoulder pink and orange dress thats made of ruffles, with gold platforms. Rose was wearing a long yellow dress with gold sandals. The boys were dressed similar to Edward, just different colors. Emmett had on a red polo with a large blue pony on the chest, and Jasper had on a light blue polo that was worn out strategically. Everyone looked like they were ready for a week of fun. **(Clothes on profile!)**

"Ready everyone?" Carlisle said. We all nodded and followed him out to the same black SUV that had picked us up earlier. Everyone piled in like sardines, and then we were off. We pulled up in front of this tiny little shack that I would have passed by if I drove past it. If you looked closer, you could see that it wasn't just any old shack. The building was an ancient old white one just like the hotel. It had beautiful pink flowers climbing up the walls and around the windows. The door was large and wooden and it looked like it was made over a hundred years ago. Carlisle opened the door and allowed everyone to step in.

As soon as I walked in, I felt like I had just taken a step back in time. The entire place was rustic and had a warm glow from all of the candles. There was a small mariachi band playing softly in the corner. It was exactly how I pictured Mexico to look like before there were cell phone, computers, and cars. We followed the young waitress to a large table in the back. Edward pulled out my chair, and then sat next to me.

The entire menu looked delicious and authentic. I ordered the chicken enchilada and a margarita. I sat back and looked around and what I now considered my family. They were all laughing at something Emmett had just said that I didn't catch, but it didn't matter that I never heard it. I laughed along with them just happy to see them happy.

Everyone laughed, ate, and drank until we were stuffed and content. Carlisle paid the bill and we all piled out and back into the SUV.

I stumbled as I got back out of the car when we got to the hotel. Slightly because I was wearing 3 inch heels, but also because I was intoxicated by the mere presence of Edward. The entire car ride, he ran his hands up and down my thigh and rubbed circles on the small of my back with his thumb. I focused on my breathing the entire time, trying to control myself from jumping him.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and led me off to our villa as we said our goodbyes to the family. I stumbled again, and decided to stop and take off my shoes. There was no way that I was going to get back to our room in one piece with these things on. Edward turned around confused at my abrupt halt.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. I nodded my head as I struggled to get my shoes off. When I figured out that I couldn't stay balanced on one shoe long enough to get the other off, I gave up and sat down on the fountain with a huff. Edward laughed at me as he saw my angry expression.

"What are you doing?" he asked me as he sat down next to me with both of his hands in his pockets. I looked down and held out my feet which still were incased in the death traps.

"I can't get them off," I told him with a frustrated tone. He laughed and stood up. I was about to ask him what he was doing, but I stopped when he bent down on one knee in front of me. He lifted my left leg into the air and kissed my calf as he removed my shoe. He did the exact same thing for my right. He placed my shoes delicately next to me on the fountain. I smiled at him, expecting him to get back up and walk us back to the villa, but when I looked down, he was still kneeling on one knee. His right hand was in his pocket as he played with something.

"Edward are you alright?" I asked him puzzled. He sighed and looked back up at me with his deep emerald pools. What took me by surprise was the intensity in them. The only emotions that I could see in his eyes were pure adoration and love. I was speechless. Edward smiled at me and took my hands in his.

"Bella, from the first day I met you, I fell deeply in love with you. The moment I knew you were mine, I vowed that I was never going to let you go. It may sound crazy, but I am so glad you slammed your car into mine. Without that crash, I would have never met the love of my life. Bella, you are the love of my life. Forever and always," he said. My eyes watered at his sweet words. He reached into his pocket to pull out a small silver ring. I gasped loudly. Was he doing what I think he was doing? He looked up at me hopefully and kissed the back of my hand.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" he asked. I was full on crying by this point. Edward wanted me as his wife. He wanted me to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I laughed and launched myself at him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I exclaimed in between the kisses that I was planting all over his entire face. He laughed and picked me up, kissing me passionately. This kiss was like no other that we had, had before. We both poured all of our feelings into it. My love for him poured out from my lips, and his replaced the ones that I was giving to him. My feet weren't even touching the ground anymore. He had swept me off my feet, literally. Edward pulled away slowly and put me back down.

"May I?" he said, holding out the ring. I wiped my tears with the back of my right hand and smiled as I nodded and held out my left hand. He slid it on, and it went on easily.

"Perfect fit," he murmured. For the first time, I got a good look at the ring. It was incredible, and unlike any other ring I had ever seen before. There was one diamond that was surrounded by diamonds that were arranged in an almost lace like design. The band was platinum, and practically glowed in the moonlight. **(Ring on profile!)**

"It's beautiful Edward," I told him as I looked back up at him after examining my ring. Wow. **My **ring. This was all so surreal.

"It was my Grandmother Elizabeth's. She was Esme's mother. She gave it to me in her will, and left a note along with it. She told me to give it to the girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The funny thing is, it's an Edwardian style ring," he told me. I laughed at the irony of the style. Of course it was. The fact that Edward had given me his grandmother's ring made it all the more special. I was _the girl._

I lifted my head up and kissed him sweetly, much more innocent than the last time. We eventually pulled away and looked at each other both purely blissful.

"Ready to go back?" Edward asked me. I nodded and took his hand. He grabbed my shoes and led us back to our villa. I almost wanted to laugh at how this all started. First I literally crash into him, and then two days later, we were a couple. We moved in, and now we're getting married. All because he helped me take my heels off like the perfect boyfriend. I was going to cherish those heels for the rest of my life. They were my new lucky charm.

We walked back to the room, barely able to make it back before jumping on each other. We slammed the door shut, and celebrated our first night as an engaged couple together.

**Short and sweet! Thanks for reading! Review, review, review please!**

**Make sure to read my new story called ****A Royal Affair****! Please let me know if you want me to continue it further!**

**xoxo, VK**


End file.
